Miss You
by Alis Clow
Summary: SLASH Harry se vê obrigado a casar com Draco e eles tem um filho... O que acontece então? DMHP e SSSB. EM FASE DE RE-TRADUÇÃO
1. PDV Do Harry

**Autora:** Pokari

**Tradutora:** Alis~~

**Beta:** Marcia

**Sumário:** Harry é casado com Draco e eles tem um filho.

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

**Tempo:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Aviso:** Esse fanfic é _**slash**_, se não gosta não leia! É um poquinho _**angst**_, e ligeiramente _**AU**_ (Alternative Universe – Universo Alternativo). Também é _**mpreg**_.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

_Ponto de vista do Harry_

Harry olhou ao seu redor e torceu o nariz. Eles tinham outra festa esta noite. Não, era a festa do _Draco_. A festa era igual a da última noite e da noite anterior àquela.

Ele se sentaria em sua cadeira na grande sala de estar, olhando seus convidados, decidindo quanto as bruxas pagaram por suas vestes para apenas parecerem apresentáveis na Mansão Malfoy. E os bruxos ficariam próximos de Draco e Lucius, assentindo com a cabeça, fingindo que eles concordavam ou até entendiam o que eles estavam dizendo.

Sua champanhe seria deixada intocada enquanto ele pensava nos convidados que chegavam de Floo. Mas eles não teriam de se preocupar que seus convidados congestionassem sua lareira. _Não podem deixar essas novas e caras vestes manchadas_, Harry pensou sinistramente.

Levantando seu copo até à boca, Harry se perguntava porque sequer estava lá. Ele se lembrava da noite anterior a graduação, quando Draco o pedira em casamento. E ele dissera não, chocado demais para insultar o sonserino.

Na semana seguinte a sua recusa, Arthur Weasley foi despedido, suspeito de dinheiro obtido de forma obscura do Mistério, e Percy Weasley tido como seu cúmplice, foi também descartado.

Na outra semana, Bill Weasley e Charlie Weasley perderam suas posições e colocados em postos sem importância, com salários menores. Ron tinha dificuldades em conseguir um emprego e nascidos trouxas eram tirados de trabalhos estratégicos.

Sorrindo cinicamente, Harry olhou para Draco e notou que sempre havia uma bruxa segurando sua mão, tentando capturar sua atenção por tempo suficiente para que ele notasse suas vestes impressionantemente curtas.

Harry balançou a cabeça, não entendendo por que Draco queria se casar com ele em primeiro lugar. Mas ele sabia suas próprias razões. Ele não queria ver seu padrinho e seu professor favorito em apuros.

Ele se lembrava de ter vindo a Mansão Malfoy com apenas sua varinha e coisas de seus pais. Draco não disse nada, mas mostrou a ele seu quarto e eles estavam casados três dias depois.

Harry nunca mais escreveu uma carta a seus amigos ou seu padrinho, sabendo que Draco leria o que ele havia escrito e o que ele receberia, e ele nunca ouviu nada sobre eles também, como era seu desejo. Mas ele sabia pelos jornais que o infortúnio dos Weasley havia sido considerado um engano e que eles estavam de volta ao Ministério.

Harry não sabia como Draco fez aquilo, mas ele sabia que as coisas estavam de volta ao jeito que eram antes da noite em que Harry recusou seu pedido de casamento.

Ele sabia que Draco nunca o permitiria sair da casa, então Harry passou os primeiros meses apenas na casa. Ele ficou chocado, porém, quando Narcissa um dia o levou para sair, _para renovar seu guarda-roupa_.

Harry vivia dias calmos e festas inacabáveis. Dias que eram tão vazios, mas também exigentes. Indo através das mesmas coisas de novo e de novo e de novo, fez Harry atingir seu limite. Ele estava casado há quase um ano quando ele decidiu ir embora.

Ele iria para um lugar onde ninguém o conhecesse, um lugar onde Draco não pudesse encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta. E ele quase conseguiu. Quase.

Ele tinha feito suas malas. Eram apenas umas poucas coisas que ele possuía quando chegara pela primeira vez. Mas Draco o pegou. Ele ainda se lembrava da primeira grande briga que eles tiveram. E então...

"Mamãe." Uma pequena voz trouxe Harry de volta a realidade. "Mamãe?"

O som dos pequenos pés correndo se aproximando soou alto no repentinamente silencioso cômodo. Um pequeno corpo se atirou sobre Harry. "Mamãe."

Harry olhou para baixo para um pequeno rosto sorridente. "Você me achou de novo." Harry sempre se sentava no mesmo lugar, toda noite, toda festa.

"Eu não consigo dormir, Mamãe. Eu sinto sua falta." Harry obedientemente abaixou sua cabeça para beijar a bochecha de seu filho. "Muito." Harry beijou seu nariz. "Eu estou com meu chinelo." Larry informou orgulhosamente a sua mãe.

Harry olhou para o pequeno rosto que se parecia tanto com Draco. Lawrence Malfoy. Seu filho e de Draco.

"Você devia estar em sua cama, Larry." Harry sorriu para a razão pela qual ele tinha ficado.

"Sem sono, Mamãe." Harry deixou seu filho subir em seu colo. Ele abaixou seu copo e o abraçou. Ele tentara ensiná-lo a chamá-lo de Papai ou Papa, mas Larry o chamava incessantemente de Mamãe. E naturalmente, ele chamava Draco de Papai, ou então de Pai.

"Ah, Lawrence. Você está acordado de novo?" Narcissa sorriu para eles. "Eu senti sua falta." E Larry obedientemente andou até ela e a beijou na bochecha.

"Você quer bolo?" Larry olhou para Harry e aceitou quando Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

"Obrigado, Vovó." Sorrindo, Larry voltou ao colo de Harry.

Harry sorriu quando viu o rosto contente de seu filho. Eles sempre tinham bolo sobrando.

Claro, as bruxas não queriam desperdiçar as poções emagrecedoras.

Ele estava ciente dos olhos observando a ele e a Larry, e Harry tinha aprendido a ignorá-los. Ele abriu sua boca quando Larry enfiou uma colher cheia de bolo em sua direção.

Ele tinha quase partido naquela noite crucial, mas depois de sua briga com Draco, ele ficou tão exaurido que ele desmaiou. Quando ele acordou, ele notou que estava em seus pijamas, e que Draco estava dormindo atrás dele. Na manhã seguinte disseram a ele que estava grávido e que se ele deixasse o marido, Draco poderia ter a custódia da criança e Harry nunca mais veria ou saberia algo sobre seu bebê.

Abraçando Larry apertado, Harry teve que admitir que ele tinha feito a escolha certa ao ficar e ter seu filho perto dele. Larry era sua vida.

Draco mudou desde a noite em que descobriu que seria pai. Ele estava mais distante. Mais maduro. Ele cuidou de Harry durante sua gravidez. E ele nunca deu uma festa antes que Larry tivesse um ano de idade.

Limpando o rosto de seu filho, Harry teve de admitir que o casamento não era um completo desastre. Não na cama, pelo menos. Draco era um amante satisfatório. Ele estivera hesitante na primeira vez em que foram para cama, mas Draco nunca o machucou. Nem mesmo quando ele estava com raiva.

Harry sorriu alegremente para o rosto contente de seu filho. Ele sempre amava acordar para a festa e ter algum bolo.

"Onde está o Papai?" Larry perguntou, olhando em volta enquanto terminava seu bolo.

Harry olhou e notou que Draco não estava no seu lugar habitual.

"Eu não sei, talvez ele tenha algum negócio para cuidar. Eu te expliquei isso, lembra?" Harry gentilmente abraçou seu filho. Era mais um conforto para ele mesmo do que para seu Larry. Era sempre reconfortante abraçar seu filho gorducho. Ele era a prova de que, pelo menos uma vez, ele tinha feito a escolha certa.

"Eu sinto falta do Papai." Larry sussurrou.

"Eu sei, querido." Harry inclinou a cabeça para beijar o cabelo de seu filho.

"Você sente falta do Papai também?"

Harry olhou para os enormes olhos de seu filho e soube que resposta seu filho queria ouvir.

"Sim, Larry, eu sinto falta do Papai também."

"Mas eu sinto mais." Larry decidiu. Harry assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com seu filho, não notando a sombra de uma pessoa deslizando para perto, mas hesitantemente afastando-se.

No fundo de seu coração, Harry sabia que tinha dito a verdade a seu filho. Ele sentia falta de Draco. Parecia que havia anos desde a última vez que Draco o tocara, ainda que eles nunca dormissem em camas separadas.

"Mamãe?"

"Sim?"

"Conta história."

"Que história?"

"O Pomo Solitário."

"Eu te contei essa história ainda ontem."

"Mas eu quero ouvir de novo."

"Tudo bem." Harry suspirou, pondo sua cabeça sobre a de seu filho, segurando-o mais próximo de si. "Mas então você tem que beber seu leite e ir para cama."

"Eu prometo."

Lentamente, a voz profunda de Harry contou a seu filho a história do pomo solitário. O pomo podia voar muito rápido e era muito orgulhoso de sua velocidade, mas ninguém conseguia pegá-lo. Então logo, ele se sentiu sozinho e conforme o tempo passava, ele se sentia mais solitário do que nunca.

"Mas Papai pode pagar ele." Larry sorriu luminosamente.

"Sim, Papai pode pegá-lo." – Harry retribuiu o sorriso. Harry podia sentir que seu filho adorava seu pai profundamente.

"E o pomo não ficaria sozinho de novo." Larry balançou sua cabeça, sério.

"Sim, e este é o final." Harry abraçou seu filho, ignorando alguns rostos que sorriam debochadamente.

"Mas..." Larry queria prolongar a hora de ir para cama.

"Agora," Harry conjurou um copo de leite quente. "Isso o ajudará a dormir bem."

"Sim, Mamãe."

Depois que Larry terminou seu leite, Harry o levantou e o carregou até Narcissa para dizer boa noite.

"Eu quero dizer boa noite para o Papai também." Larry disse a ele sonolentamente.

Harry olhou em volta, mas não conseguiu encontrar Draco. "Papai não está aqui. Se você dormir agora, você poderá dizer bom dia para ele amanhã."

Depois de pensar um pouco, Larry concordou. "Posso dormir com você, Mamãe?"

"Sim, você pode." Harry sorriu.

Ele andou sem pressa até o seu quarto com a cabeça de Larry apoiada em seu ombro. Parecia que a aventura noturna tinha sido demais para ele. Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Ele amava afagar seu filho.

Harry quase gritou quando sentiu uma mão enlaçá-lo pela cintura.

"Pare com isso, Draco irá…" Harry se virou e encontrou os olhos gelados de Draco.

"Eu irei matá-lo?" ele sugeriu prestativo. "Quem você pensou que fosse, Harry?" Ele perguntou docemente.

"Dave." Harry respondeu quietamente.

Draco amaldiçoou seu primo. "Eu disse a ele para ser seu guarda-costas não seu amante secreto." Ele disse baixo a Harry. "Ele flerta com você com freqüência?"

"Eu te disse que não preciso de um guarda-costas." Harry olhou de esguelha a seu marido. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo." Aquela era a outra razão pela qual ele não podia deixar o lugar com freqüência. Ele não precisava encarar a raiva e ciúmes de Draco. Ele era realmente muito possessivo sobre as coisas que possuía.

"Eu sei, mas..." O que quer que Draco pretendesse dizer foi esquecido quando o garoto nos braços de Harry começou a se contorcer.

"Papai." Larry gritou alegremente.

"Olá, Larry. Você não deveria estar dormindo agora?"

"Eu senti sua falta, Papai." Larry fazendo biquinho.

Rindo, Draco inclinou sua cabeça para beijar seu filho.

"Você quer que eu te carregue?"

"Sim."

Draco pegou Larry, sem tocar Harry mais do que o necessário. E mesmo se Harry entendesse que Larry sentia saudades de Draco, ele não podia se impedir de se sentir ferido quando Larry tão facilmente o deixou.

"Mamãe também sente falta do Papai." Larry voluntariamente informou a seu Papai.

"Sério?" Harry ficou tenso, pensando que Draco iria apenas ignorá-lo. Ele não tinha atração por Draco beijá-lo, mas ele não queria ferir os sentimentos de seu filho.

Draco se inclinou sobre ele e deu um rápido beijou antes de alternar toda sua atenção para seu filho.

"Mamãe disse que eu posso dormir com ele."

"Ele disse isso?"

"Sim." Larry encarou Draco, como se Draco fosse contra isso.

Draco fingiu um suspiro sofrido. "Eu te comprei a melhor cama que o dinheiro pode pagar e você ainda quer a minha cama."

Larry deu uma risadinha.

"E a festa?" Harry perguntou a Draco quando ele não se retirou após por Larry na cama.

"Meus pais podem cuidar dela." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha desafiando Harry a fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas para seu desapontamento, Harry apenas deu de ombros.

Harry foi ao banheiro e só voltou dez minutos depois. Vestindo seus costumeiros trajes de dormir. Ele caminhou para a cama, para o lado em que habitualmente dormia, gentilmente trouxe seu filho adormecido para perto e fingiu estar dormindo.

Ele ouviu Draco andando para o banheiro. E quando ele voltou não fez comentários sobre Harry evitá-lo de novo fingindo que estava dormindo.

Os batimentos cardíacos de Harry voltaram ao normal novamente quando ele ouviu a respiração de Draco se estabilizar. E gradualmente ele também caiu num sono profundo.

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte se perguntando por que ele se sentia tão em paz. Ele podia sentir a cabeça de seu filho em seu estômago. Rindo para si, Harry fez uma nota mental para corrigir a maneira errada de seu filho dormir. Ele gentilmente levantou seu filho e pôs sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Ele estudou rosto de seu filho. Ele se parecia tanto com o homem dormindo ao lado dele. Larry era, sem dúvida, filho de Draco.

Harry franziu o cenho. Seu filho e seu marido haviam pegado tanto espaço quanto eles podiam quando eles dormiam. Não importava o quão grande a cama que eles dividiam fosse, eles sempre acabariam dormindo muito próximo dele.

Harry afagou delicadamente o rosto de Draco. Ele sentia falta do seu marido e sua atividade foi pego de surpresa quando Draco abriu os olhos.

"Você sabe o motivo o que a festa de ontem foi?" Draco perguntou a Harry.

"Não." Harry sussurrou. Ele afastou sua mão, mas Draco pegou seu pulso.

"Era para seus amigos."

Confuso, Harry parou de tentar afastar sua mão.

"Weasley e Granger estão trabalhando para mim, em estratégia e experimentos. Uma sábia decisão, eu percebo agora. Eles estão aumentando meus lucros. Eu tenho que me lembrar de dar a eles um bônus."

"Você o quê?" O rosto de Harry se suavizou. "Obrigado. Eu sei que você não fez isso por eles."

"Eu não fiz. Eu quero te fazer feliz."

"Eu sou, Draco." Harry moveu hesitantemente sua cabeça em direção a Draco para beijá-lo.

Ele se afastou abruptamente quando ouviu seu filho dar uma risadinha.

"Papai sente falta da Mamãe." Larry riu de forma triunfante.

"Eu sinto." Draco assentiu com a cabeça. "E agora eu sinto sua falta também." Draco pulou predatoriamente em seu filho e fez cócegas.

"Ah, Papai, pare." Larry riu. "Eu também sinto sua falta. Mamãe me salve."

"Oh, eu sinto sua falta também, Larry." Harry riu.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação **

Então, tô retraduzindo Miss You. Vai demorar um tempo e, nossa, o original tem alguns erros, principalmente verbais (to falando mal da Pokari não, ela mesma disse que o inglês é a terceira língua dela, que erros são esperáveis).

Eu reparei que tinha algumas coisas erradas (bom, eu já sabia disso XD) e algumas partes faltando (sabia disso também).

Agora tem beta! XD Obrigada, Marcia!

Enjoy, folks.

Alis~~


	2. PDV do Draco

**Autora:** Pokari

**Tradutora:** Alis~~

**Beta:** Marcia

**Sumário:** Harry é casado com Draco e eles tem um filho.

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

**Tempo:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Aviso:** Esse fanfic é _**slash**_, se não gosta não leia! É um poquinho _**angst**_, e ligeiramente _**AU**_ (Alternative Universe – Universo Alternativo). Também é _**mpreg**_.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

_Ponto de Vista do Draco_

Draco estava conversando com seus convidados, mas de vez em quando seus olhos observavam secretamente Harry. _Seu _Harry.

Harry se sentaria exatamente no mesmo lugar toda a noite, toda a festa e ele ficaria no mesmo lugar onde Harry pudesse vê-lo. E vice versa.

A festa daquela noite era como todas as outras festas, com o mesmo pessoal esnobe e as mesmas conversas. Enquanto os bruxos falavam sobre os novos progressos nos negócios, as bruxas tentariam chegar bem perto dele.

Elas se pendurariam nele, mesmo quando ele não demonstrava o menor interesse. Ele tinha todo seu interesse em Harry. Mas Draco não se opunha àquelas belas bruxas sexy. Ele até as usava para fazer ciúmes em Harry.

Ele sabia que as festas entediavam Harry. Ele se sentaria no seu lugar de sempre, com sua cara inerte de sempre, e não tomaria conhecimento do que estava a seu redor. E ele estava grato que não havia ninguém tentado tomar a atenção de Harry.

Ele sorriu para seus convidados enquanto sua mente ainda estava focada em Harry. Ele tinha passado por diversos problemas para tê-lo onde ele o queria, mas valia à pena.

Draco o tinha pedido em casamento antes da noite de graduação, e como ele havia suspeitado, Harry recusou antes dele sequer terminar seu pequeno discurso. Isso o tinha machucado muito, mais do que ele queria admitir. E ele não tinha se permitido desistir de tentar.

Só fora necessário uma palavra à pessoa certa e ele teve Arthur Weasley despedido. E outra para ter Percy Weasley.

A influência de seu pai o ajudou no seu plano seguinte, que era ter o resto dos garotos Weasley fora de seus empregos e excluir os nascidos-trouxas de posições altas.

Draco estudou Harry silenciosamente, ignorando a explícita oferta sussurrada por uma bruxa sexy. Ele apenas notou que a bruxa precisava de ajuda financeira para comprar uma veste decente, e assim poder cobrir seu corpo apropriadamente.

Ele sempre pensou que a maioria das pessoas fazia amizade com ele por causa da riqueza de seu pai. Ele tinha a sensação de que eles apenas queriam ser famosos porque ele era o herdeiro Malfoy. Ele sempre desprezara esse tipo de gente. Bruxos ou nascidos-trouxas.

Harry era famoso por conta do que tinha feito quando era um bebê. Ele sentiu uma súbita simpatia no momento em que o encontrou pela primeira vez. Ele ingenuamente pensou que ele e Harry fossem destinados a serem melhores amigos. Eles não precisavam de mais ninguém para serem famosos.

Agora ele sabia o quão estúpido ele era. Harry era uma pessoa boa e doce. Todo mundo queria ser seu amigo por esses bons méritos e ele foi chutado para fora de sua amizade.

Eles tinham construído uma espécie de tensa relação durante seus estudos em Hogwarts. A princípio, ele achava que era porque odiava Harry, e Harry o odiava de volta. Ele sabia que não era amor. Ele não precisava de amor. Ele era uma pessoa que tinha tudo o que o dinheiro podia comprar.

No fim ele apenas aceitou que ele tinha sido obcecado por Harry, e que isso não soava tão mal. Ele ficou aliviado quando Harry finalmente aceitou sua oferta de casamento. Ele não sabia as razões de Harry e ele não precisava saber. Harry era seu. Isso era a coisa mais importante.

Draco estava sempre preocupado que Harry pudesse um dia deixá-lo. Ele tinha a sensação de que os amigos de Harry e seu padrinho poderiam tentar convencê-lo a deixá-lo. Ele mantivera um olho nas cartas que Harry mandava e as respostas recebidas.

Draco nunca disse a Harry que ele lia sua correspondência, mas ele achava que Harry sabia, porque ele tinha parado de escrever. Ele se sentiu envergonhado por ser tão paranóico e por não colocar mais confiança em Harry. Ele apenas não podia perder seu Harry. Ainda que ele duvidasse que Harry alguma vez tivesse sido verdadeiramente seu.

Draco nunca confiou em Harry para sair sozinho de casa. Mesmo que Harry não planejasse deixá-lo logo após seu casamento, ele tinha medo que alguém pudesse sequestrá-lo como forma de atingir a ele e a seu pai.

Mas logo ele percebeu que manter Harry na casa não era a resposta. Ele ficou satisfeito que sua mãe tinha tomado o problema para si. Ele respeitava seus pais por não objetarem a sua escolha para esposo, embora ele nunca o tivesse esperado que eles aceitassem Harry.

Draco deu várias festas para introduzir Harry para toda a família Malfoy e a alta-classe da sociedade. Ele deixou todos os arranjos com sua mãe. Ele não achava que Harry quisesse ser incomodado com os detalhes. Ele apenas esperava que aquelas festas pudessem animá-lo. Mas aparentemente ele estava errado.

Ele ficou grato que ele tinha escolhido voltar para casa mais cedo naquele dia e para achar Harry vestido nas mesmas vestes que ele tinha chegado há quase um ano atrás. Ele tinha todas as suas poucas posses embaladas, pronto para ir embora.

Harry deixou todos os presentes que Draco tinha comprado para ele, como se eles não importassem. Harry fez parecer que seu casamento não era importante e Draco não era merecedor dele. Draco estava tão angustiado que ele confrontou Harry sobre isso naquele exato momento.

Draco assentiu distraidamente para sua companhia, não ouvindo realmente o que ela estava dizendo. Ele queria estar com Harry agora. Ele olhou seu relógio e contou em silêncio. Três... Dois… Um…

"Mamãe." Draco sorriu. "Mamãe?"

O som dos pequenos pés correndo se aproximando soou alto no repentinamente silencioso cômodo. Um pequeno corpo se atirou sobre Harry. "Mamãe."

Lawrence Malfoy, herdeiro da linhagem Malfoy. Draco era tão orgulhoso de seu filho. Larry era uma réplica dele mesmo. Mas ele podia ver Harry nele. Ele tinha seu sorriso gentil e o bom coração.

Draco sorriu para o ritual cada vez mais comum. Larry fugira de sua cama de novo para achar Harry. Sua _Mamãe_. Não foi difícil ensiná-lo a chamar Harry de Mamãe. Ele sabia que Harry tinha desesperadamente tentado fazer Larry chamá-lo de Papai ou Pai em vão.

Draco sabia que seus pais amavam seu filho, tanto que mesmo ele não podia acreditar nisso. E de algum modo, ele também sabia que Harry tinha aceitado os Malfoy mais velhos como parte da vida de Larry.

Draco deixava os detalhes da festa para sua mãe, mas sempre se assegurava que eles teriam bolos sobrando. Apenas no caso de Larry acordar e querer algo para lanchar.

Draco era orgulhoso de sua família. Embora ele nunca tivesse demonstrado, ele nunca escondera isso também. Mas ele não gostava da maneira que alguns deles olhavam para Harry e Larry. Especialmente _seu_ Harry.

Draco suspirou. Ele não podia fazer nada sobre ser tão possessivo com Harry. Ele se lembrava do quão assustado ele ficara quando Harry desmaiou depois de tê-lo confrontado. Eles nunca haviam brigado durante seu curto casamento, porque Harry tinha sempre sido tão conformista sobre sua vida.

Draco chamou sua mãe. Ele não confiava em nenhum medibruxo ou medibruxa e sua mãe sabia o suficiente sobre a área médica para descobrir o que estava errado com Harry. Ela o contou que ele seria pai e que era melhor ele cuidar de Harry.

Harry dormiu até a manhã chegar. Ele tinha estudado o rosto pálido de Harry, saboreando cada detalhe, enquanto pensava quais seriam seus próximos passos. Draco tentou pensar na razão pela qual Harry queria deixar a casa em primeiro lugar. _Seria porque Harry já sabia que estava grávido? _Mas Draco afastou esse pensamento.

Ele não sabia se Harry amaria sua criança ou não, mas Draco aceitaria o risco. Bem no fundo, ele sabia que Harry não deixaria seu próprio sangue. Com determinação Draco esperou Harry recobrar a consciência para soltar a bomba.

"_Você está grávido." Draco disse a Harry suavemente._

"_Você mente. Não pode ser." O rosto de Harry ficou mais pálido, mas Draco sabia que Harry acreditara nele._

"_Você não vai deixar esse lugar, Harry." Draco disse com suavidade. "Eu quero minha criança e você não vai se livrar dela._

"_O que faz você pensar..." Harry rebateu, mas parou quando sua dor de cabeça atacou._

"_Shh, você precisa se deitar." Draco gentilmente empurrou Harry de volta para a cama. _

_Harry se encolheu ligeiramente de dor, desejando que Draco parasse de tocá-lo. Draco nunca tocava Harry a menos que eles estivessem fazendo sexo ou quando eles estavam dormindo e ele achava que Harry estava adormecido._

"_Eu farei Severus vir aqui e dar uma olhada em você e dar as poções que você poderá vir a precisar." Draco continuou, ele estava deitado na cama, muito próximo a Harry._

"_NÃO." Harry tentou se mover e notou que suas coisas tinham sido retiradas._

"_Tente fugir de mim de novo, Harry," Draco sibilou em sua orelha. "e você nunca ouvirá falar sobre seu bebê. E ele nunca saberá sobre você também. Eu me assegurarei isso." Draco notou que o corpo de Harry tinha ficado extremamente tenso, mas ele continuou. "Pense sobre isso Harry. Eu odiaria separar um bebê de sua mãe."_

Draco suspirou profundamente. Ele tinha sido cruel com Harry. Ele se perguntava se ele amava Harry. E se sim, por que parecia que ele estava tentando ferir Harry a cada chance que ele tinha. Mas talvez ele tivesse feito a coisa certa. Harry estava mais feliz depois que eles tiveram Larry e por mais que isso ferisse Draco, ele percebeu que não era culpa de Harry se ele tentou desligar Draco de sua vida.

Draco tentou seu melhor em fazer a vida de Harry o mais confortável, se é que isso era possível. Ele deu a Harry algum espaço e tentou ficar fora do caminho de Harry. Ele parou com todos os toques intencionais e trabalhou duro para construir seu próprio império nos negócios. Ele nunca falhou em ver que as necessidades de Harry fossem todas sanadas e ele parou de dar festas que ele sabia que Harry não gostava.

Mas não importava o quão duro ele tentasse, ele nunca conseguiu deixar Harry sozinho. Ele voltaria para à hora de dormir. Ele nunca tinha o suficiente de Harry e ele nunca poderia ter. Ele tinha a desconfiança de que talvez Harry entendesse porque ele nunca o mandava embora e Draco tinha todo o cuidado para não ferir seguida, ele deixaria Harry dormindo pacificamente e iria trabalhar duro para esquecer suas necessidades. Quanto mais ele tinha Harry, mais ele o desejava.

Draco polidamente pediu licença aos convidados para ir até sua família. Mesmo ainda estando confuso sobre seus sentimentos por Harry, ele era um marido fiel. Os últimos dois meses da gravidez de Harry tinham sido um inferno para ele. Seu corpo sentia falta do de Harry. Ele precisava dele, mas entedia que sexo seria muito desconfortável para Harry nesse ponto da gravidez. Então ele teve aguentar porque nenhum outro poderia substituir Harry e fazer seu corpo reagir da maneira que ele reagia com o de Harry. Às vezes Harry o deixava abraçá-lo, não percebendo que seu corpo sentia falta de Draco também, mas isso era suficiente.

"Onde está o Papai?" Draco riu quando Larry olhou em volta procurando por ele depois de terminar seu bolo.

Draco notou que Harry tinha olhado em volta e não tinha achado Draco em seu lugar costumeiro. Draco sempre ficava no mesmo lugar em todas as festas de modo que sua família soubesse onde ele estava. Desta forma ele poderia vê-los também e vice-versa.

"Eu não sei, talvez ele tenha algum negócio para cuidar. Eu te expliquei isso, lembra?" Harry gentilmente abraçou seu filho. Draco sabia que Harry amava abraçar seu filho gorducho.

"Eu sinto falta do Papai." Larry sussurrou alto o suficiente para Draco ouvir. Draco esperou pelo momento certo para aparecer e surpreender seu filho. Diferente de sua _Mamãe,_ Larry sempre amava vê-lo.

"Eu sei, querido." Harry abaixou a cabeça para beijar o cabelo de seu filho.

"Você sente falta do Papai também?" Draco pode ver os olhos enormes de Larry convencendo Harry a dizer o que ele queria ouvir.

"Sim, Larry, eu sinto falta do Papai também." Draco podia e queria acreditar que Harry estava dizendo a verdade, só que ele sabia que não era.

"Mas eu sinto mais." Larry decidiu. Harry assentiu, concordando com seu filho, e essa foi a hora que Draco decidiu não se juntar a eles aquela noite.

Draco desejou que Harry estivesse dizendo a verdade. Nos últimos dois anos, ele tinha se assegurado em limitar seu contato com Harry. Não o evitando, apenas tocando-o menos, até que ele não pudesse suportar isso. Ele queria fazer Harry o querer tanto quanto ele o queria e o feitiço acabou virando contra o feiticeiro. Ele sentia muita falta de Harry.

"Mamãe?" Draco pode ouvir a voz de Larry claramente do seu esconderijo atrás da pilastra.

"Sim?" Draco desejou que Harry pudesse usar o mesmo tom amoroso com ele. Bem, ele podia continuar desejando.

"Conta história."

"Que história?"

"O Pomo Solitário."

"Eu te contei essa história ainda ontem."

"Mas eu quero ouvir de novo."

"Tudo bem." Draco pode ouvir a resignação mesmo antes de Harry falar. Ele notou como Harry colocava sua cabeça sobre a do seu filho segurando-o mais próximo. "Mas então você tem que beber seu leite e ir para a cama."

"Eu prometo."

Lentamente, a voz profunda de Harry contou a seu filho a história do pomo solitário. O pomo podia voar muito rápido e era muito orgulhoso de sua velocidade, mas ninguém conseguia pegá-lo. Então logo, ele se sentiu sozinho e conforme o tempo passava, ele se sentia mais solitário do que nunca.

"Mas Papai pode pegar ele." Larry sorriu brilhantemente, o que Draco sabia que seria devolvido pelo mesmo sorriso contente.

"Sim, Papai pode pegá-lo." Draco estava tocado pelo vestígio de amor na voz de seu filho.

"E o pomo não ficaria sozinho de novo." Larry balançou sua cabeça, sério.

"Sim, e este é o final." Harry abraçou seu filho, ignorando alguns rostos que sorriam debochadamente.

"Mas..." Larry queria prolongar a hora de ir para cama.

"Agora," Harry conjurou um copo de leite quente. "Isso o ajudará a dormir bem."

"Sim, Mamãe."

Depois que Larry terminou seu leite, Harry o levantou e o carregou até Narcissa para dizer boa noite.

"Eu quero dizer boa noite para o Papai também." Larry disse a ele sonolentamente.

Draco não havia se movido de seu esconderijo, então quando Harry olhou em volta não pôde achar Draco. "Papai não está aqui. Se você dormir agora, você poderá dizer bom dia para ele amanhã."

Depois de pensar um pouco, Larry concordou. "Posso dormir com você, Mamãe?"

"Sim, você pode." Draco pode sentir o sorriso.

Draco decidiu que ele tinha tido o suficiente da festa e se retiraria. Ele disse a seu pai que ele estava deixando a festa apesar da festa ser dada na sua casa e ser a sua festa. Ele foi até sua mãe para dizer boa noite e então foi seguir Harry e seu filho.

Harry caminhava sem pressa até seu quarto com a cabeça de Larry apoiada em seu ombro. Parecia que a aventura noturna tinha sido demais para ele. Draco sorriu; ele tentou andar mais rápido e silenciosamente para alcançá-los.

Draco quis rir quando viu Harry tentar com toda força não gritar apesar de seu choque quando sentiu Draco envolver sua mão em torno se sua cintura. Mas ele se conteve sabendo que Harry odiava ser motivo de risos.

"Pare com isso, Draco irá..." O corpo de Draco se retesou quando Harry pensou que ele era outra pessoa. _Harry estava esperando por alguém? _Ele odiou a idéia de que alguém estava tocando o _seu_ Harry.

Draco tentou afastar o pensamento. Não importava quantas bruxas ou bruxos se atiravam nele, Draco era um marido fiel e ele esperava o mesmo de Harry.

"Eu irei matá-lo?" Draco sugeriu prestativamente quando Harry se virou para encará-lo. "Quem você pensou que eu fosse Harry?" Draco perguntou docemente, se perguntando quem era a pessoa poderia ser. Harry raramente saia de casa e ele não se encontrava com muitas pessoas.

"Dave." Harry respondeu baixinho.

Draco amaldiçoou seu primo. "Eu disse a ele para ser seu guarda-costas, não seu amante secreto." Ele disse baixo a Harry. "Ele flerta com você com freqüência?"

"Eu te disse que não preciso de um guarda-costas." Harry olhou de esguelha a seu marido. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo." Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Harry nunca saia da casa com frequência suficiente para provar que ele não precisava de um. E o guarda-costas era para assegurar que ninguém machucaria Harry e Larry, e também para que Harry não levasse Larry para longe e o deixasse.

"Eu sei, mas..." O que quer que Draco pretendesse dizer foi esquecido quando o garoto nos braços de Harry começou a se contorcer.

"Papai." Larry gritou alegremente.

"Olá, Larry. Você não deveria estar dormindo agora?", Draco sorriu

"Eu senti sua falta, Papai." Larry fazendo biquinho.

Rindo, Draco inclinou a cabeça para beijar seu filho. Ele amava esta brincadeira de "_Eu sinto sua falta_" tanto quanto seu filho.

"Você quer que eu te carregue?"

"Sim." Larry jogou suas mãos em torno do pescoço de Draco.

Draco pegou Larry de Harry sem tocá-lo mais que o necessário. Mas ele percebeu a tristeza nos olhos de Harry quando ele levou Larry dele.

"Mamãe sente falta do Papai também." Larry informou voluntariamente ao seu Papai,

"Mesmo?" Draco pode sentir Harry ficar tenso e se perguntou se seria sábio beijar Harry. Draco tinha decidido há muito tempo que seu filho era uma preciosa ajuda. Harry não poderia vencer se ele estivesse trabalhando em equipe com Larry.

Draco se inclinou para dar a Harry um breve beijo na sua bochecha antes de alternar toda sua atenção para seu filho.

"Mamãe disse que eu posso dormir com ele."

"Ele disse isso?" Draco fingiu pensar sobre isso.

"Sim." Larry encarou seu Papai, como se Draco pudesse ser contra.

Draco fingiu um suspiro sofrido. "Eu te comprei a melhor cama que o dinheiro pode pagar e você ainda quer a minha cama."

Larry riu.

"E a festa?" Harry perguntou a ele quando Draco não se retirou após colocar Larry na cama.

"Meus pais podem cuidar dela." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiando Harry a fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Mas para seu desapontamento, Harry apenas deu de ombros.

Harry foi para o banheiro e só voltou dez minutos depois. Vestindo seus trajes usuais de dormir. Ele caminhou para a cama, no seu lugar habitual de dormir, e gentilmente trazendo para perto seu filho adormecido e fingindo dormir.

Harry sempre poderia fingir que ele não queria Draco; Draco pensou, enquanto caminhava para o banheiro, ele tinha o resto de sua vida para mudar a cabeça de Harry. A menos que Harry decidisse deixar Draco e Larry; Draco franziu o cenho.

Draco sabia que Harry não estava dormindo quando ele deitou-se ao seu lado, mas decidiu deixar passar desta vez. Ele não queria que Harry o odiasse mais do que ele já odiava agora. E em um minuto ele estava dormindo.

Draco aproveitava a grande cama quando eles estavam fazendo amor, mas não quando eles estavam dormindo. Ele esperou pelo mesmo olhar carrancudo que Harry dava a ele quando ele acordava e achava Draco muito próximo dele, tomando todo o espaço para si.

Draco estava acordado por cinco minutos quando ele sentiu um movimento no outro canto da cama. Ele estava se perguntando se devia continuar fingindo que ele estava dormindo para o conforto de Harry, mas pensou melhor nisso quando ele sentiu os olhos de Harry pousados em sua face. E ele abriu os olhos quando sentiu a mão de Harry gentilmente afagando seu rosto. Quase amavelmente.

"Você sabe o motivo o que a festa de ontem foi?" Draco perguntou a Harry.

"Não." Harry sussurrou. Ele puxou sua mão para longe, mas Draco a pegou.

"Era para seus amigos." Draco disse a ele, ignorando a fraca tentativa de Harry puxar sua mão.

Confuso, Harry parou de tentar puxar sua mão para longe.

"Weasley e Granger estão trabalhando para mim, em estratégia e desenvolvimento. Uma sábia decisão, eu percebo agora. Eles estão aumentando meus lucros. Eu tenho que me lembrar de dar a eles um bônus."

"Você o quê?" A expressão de Harry se suavizou. "Obrigado. Eu sei que você não fez isso por eles."

"Eu não fiz." Draco concordou com Harry. "Eu quero te fazer feliz." Draco estava de fato fazendo isso por Harry. Era a primeira coisa na lista da campanha _"Como ganhar o coração de Harry"._

"Eu sou, Draco." Harry estava hesitantemente movendo sua cabeça na direção de Draco para beijá-lo.

Harry se afastou abruptamente quando ouviu seu filho rindo.

"Papai sente falta da Mamãe." Larry gargalhou vitoriosamente.

"Eu sinto." Draco assentiu com a cabeça, fingindo que seu filho finalmente o tinha pegado. "E agora eu sinto falta de você também." Draco saltou predatoriamente sobre seu filho, e fez cócegas nele.

"Ah, Papai, pare." Larry riu. "Eu sito falta de você também. Mamãe me salve."

"Oh, eu sinto sua falta também, Larry." Harry riu.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação...**

**Maaaaais uma retradução pronta! Phew. Thank you, Marcia!**

_Agradecimentos a:_ **Milinha Potter**, **Hermione Seixas**, **Sam Crane**, **Sanae-chan**, **Deeplydisturbed**, **Srta. Black**, **Srta. Kinomoto**,** Dark Wolf 03**, **Mathew Potter Malfoy, Giulia Lovegood Lupin**, **watashinomori**

Alis~~


	3. PDV do Larry

**Autora:** Pokari

**Tradutora:** Alis~~

**Beta:** MarciaBS

**Sumário:** Harry é casado com Draco e eles tem um filho.

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

**Tempo:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Aviso:** Esse fanfic é _**slash**_, se não gosta não leia! É um pouquinho _**angst**_, e ligeiramente _**AU**_ (Alternative Universe – Universo Alternativo). Também é _**mpreg**_.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

_Ponto de Vista do Larry_

Larry não sabia o que o tinha acordado, talvez fosse porque ele estivesse sentindo sede. Ele normalmente acordava no meio da noite porque estava se sentindo com sede.

Larry levantou o seu cobertor. Sua babá não estava a vista e ele queria sua Mamãe. Ele também queria ver seu Papai. Havia dias desde a última vez que ele tinha encontrado seu Papai.

Larry lentamente jogou suas pernas para fora da cama. A cama ainda era um pouco alta para ele e ele precisava ser cuidadoso quando queria descer. Certa vez ele tinha caído dela e tinha doído.

Um momento depois seu pé tocou o macio carpete, e então o outro pé. Mamãe decorara seu quarto e Papai comprou o grosso carpete para ele depois do incidente.

Havia apenas uma luz fraca que o ajudou a encontrar a porta, mas Larry já havia feito isso tantas vezes que ele poderia achar seu caminho facilmente.

A maçaneta era muito alta para ele. Ele teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançá-la. De novo, ele tinha feito isso várias vezes antes e ele sabia que conseguiria.

Larry sorriu vitorioso quando a porta se abriu sem mais do que um rangido. A luz no corredor o ajudou a ver. Agora, não havia ninguém lá fora que pudesse impedi-lo de ver sua Mamãe.

Larry começou a correr pelos corredores, mas o azulejo frio o parou. Ele correu de volta ao seu quarto. Procurando no chão escuro e sorriu triunfante quando ele achou o que estava procurando. Seus chinelos felpudos.

Mamãe ficaria orgulhosa se ele se lembrasse de por seus chinelos, Mamãe os tinha comprado com Vovó quando Papai veio para casa mais cedo para brincar com ele. Vovó insistiu que ela queria ir apenas com a sua Mamãe.

Ele sentiu muita falta da sua Mamãe naquele dia. Mamãe tinha-lhe comprado um monte de coisas e Mamãe tinha sentido muita falta dele. Papai ganhou _apenas_ penas novas. E Mamãe _não_ sentiu falta do Papai. Larry ficou um pouco preocupado e se sentiu triste pelo seu Papai, mas Papai apenas sorriu e foi para sua sala de estudos.

"Mamãe". Larry chamou, mas aquelas pessoas estavam bloqueando seu campo de visão. "Mamãe?" Ele chamou de novo, sem tomar consciência do súbito silêncio na sala.

As pessoas abriram caminho para ele, mas Larry continuava sem conseguir ver sua Mamãe. Ele sabia que sua Mamãe sempre sentaria no mesmo assento. Larry deixou seu instinto mostrar o caminho. "Mamãe." Ele se atirou sobre sua Mamãe quando o achou.

Como sempre, sua Mamãe sorriria para ele e diria. "Você me achou de novo."

"Eu não consigo dormir, Mamãe. Eu sinto sua falta." Larry sabia que era difícil para sua Mamãe recusá-lo quando ele dizia essas palavras. Ele sorriu quando sua Mamãe abaixou a cabeça para beijar sua bochecha. "Muito." E Mamãe o beijaria de novo, no nariz desta vez. "Eu estou com meu chinelo." Larry informou a sua Mamãe orgulhosamente.

Larry sorriu para sua Mamãe. Ele queria fazer sua Mamãe feliz.

"Você devia estar em sua cama, Larry." Mamãe sorriu para ele, mas não o mandou ir para cama.

"Sem sono, Mamãe." Larry subiu no colo de sua Mamãe. Mamãe colocou seu copo de lado e o abraçou. Larry sorriu.

Mamãe tinha dito a ele para chamá-lo de Papai ou Papa, mas ele tinha se recusado. Ele estava completamente de acordo com seu Papai, que toda criança no mundo, trouxa ou bruxa, merecia ter uma _Mamãe _e um Papai. E sua Mamãe era a mais bonita dentre todas as outras Mamães, Larry acreditava. Papai o tinha dito isso.

"Ah, Lawrence. Você está acordado de novo?" Larry se virou para sua Vovó que sorriu para ele. "Eu senti sua falta." E Larry obedientemente foi até ela e beijou sua bochecha.

"Você quer bolo?" Larry olhou para sua Mamãe e o aceitou quando Mamãe assentiu com a cabeça.

"Obrigado, Vovó." Sorrindo, Larry voltou para sua Mamãe. (prefiro manter o "sua Mamãe", pois é assim que o Larry se refere ao Harry mesmo e dá uma cadencia infantil, talvez agora você já tenha reparado que eu fiz isso)

Larry ainda não estava ciente dos olhos observando a ele e a sua Mamãe, e deu uma colher cheia de bolo para sua Mamãe. Larry não entedia porque tinha tantas pessoas em sua casa, mas estava tudo bem para ele enquanto ele tivesse bolos.

Larry comeu seu bolo calmamente enquanto Mamãe o abraçava. Ele amava ser abraçado, especialmente por sua Mamãe, pois Mamãe o fazia se sentir seguro.

"Onde está o Papai?" Larry olhou em volta quando terminou seu bolo, deixando sua Mamãe limpar seu rosto. Papai não estava em seu lugar de sempre, Larry franziu a testa. Papai sempre ficava no mesmo lugar, também. Ele sempre podia ver seu Papai enquanto sua Mamãe o abraçasse.

"Eu não sei, talvez ele tenha algum negócio para cuidar. Eu te expliquei isso, lembra?" Mamãe gentilmente o abraçou. Não era uma explicação satisfatória, mas Larry poderia aceitá-la, como um bom menino faria.

"Eu sinto falta do Papai." Larry sussurrou.

"Eu sei, querido." Mamãe assentiu e beijou seu cabelo.

"Você sente falta do Papai também?" Larry olhou preocupadamente para sua Mamãe.

"Sim, Larry, eu sinto falta do Papai também."

"Mas eu sinto mais." Larry decidiu, satisfeito com a resposta. Às vezes ele ficava preocupado que sua Mamãe não sentisse falta do seu Papai e Papai _nunca_ sentisse falta da sua Mamãe. Larry estava com medo de que houvesse um momento onde sua Mamãe e seu Papai não sentiriam falta dele mais.

"Mamãe?"

"Sim?

"Conta história."

"Que história?"

"O Pomo Solitário."

"Eu te contei essa história ainda ontem."

"Mas eu quero ouvir de novo."

"Tudo bem." Mamãe suspirou, e o segurou mais próximo. "Mas então você tem que beber seu leite e ir para a cama."

"Eu prometo." Larry sorriu vitoriosamente.

Lentamente, a voz profunda da Mamãe contou-lhe a história do pomo solitário. O pomo podia voar muito rápido. E ele era muito orgulhoso de sua velocidade, mas ninguém podia pegá-lo. Logo, ele se sentiu solitário e o tempo passou, e ele se sentiu mais solitário do que nunca.

"Mas Papai pode pegar ele." Larry sorriu brilhantemente. Ninguém, apenas o seu Papai podia pegá-lo.

"Sim, Papai pode pegá-lo." Mamãe retornou o sorriso.

"E o pomo não ficaria sozinho de novo." Larry assentiu com a cabeça seriamente.

"Sim, e este é o final." Mamãe o abraçou de novo.

"Mas..." Larry queria prolongar a hora de ir para cama.

"Agora," Mamãe tinha um copo de leite quente nas mãos. "Isso o ajudará a dormir bem."

"Sim, Mamãe."

Depois que Larry terminou seu leite, Mamãe o levantou e o carregou para sua Vovó para dizer boa noite.

"Eu quero dizer boa noite para o Papai também." Larry disse a sua Mamãe sonolentamente.

"Papai não está aqui. Se você dormir agora, você poderá dizer bom dia para ele amanhã."

Depois de pensar um pouco, Larry concordou.

"Posso dormir com você, Mamãe?"

"Sim, você pode."

Larry tinha planejado esperar por seu Papai e ele apenas queria pôr sua cabeça no ombro de sua Mamãe. Mas isso era confortável e no minuto seguinte ele estava dormindo.

Foi como no instante seguinte, quando ele ouviu alguém falando. Ou melhor, sua Mamãe estava conversando com alguém que o tinha acordado. Ele se remexeu um pouco e abriu seus olhos.

"Papai." Larry gritou alegremente.

"Olá, Larry. Você não deveria estar dormindo agora?"

"Eu senti sua falta, Papai." Larry disse fazendo biquinho.

Rindo, Papai se inclinou para beijá-lo.

"Você quer que eu te carregue?" Papai deu um sorriso enviesado.

"Sim." Larry riu.

Larry se acomodou confortavelmente nos braços do seu Papai. Mamãe era forte, mas na sua cabeça, seu Papai era muito mais forte. Embora ele soubesse que sua Mamãe faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo, Larry sentia-se mais seguro nos braços de seu Papai. Papai poderia proteger a ele _e_ sua Mamãe.

"Mamãe também sente falta do Papai." Larry voluntariamente informou ao seu Papai quando sua Mamãe não disse nada.

"Sério?" Papai olhou para Mamãe e decidiu que Mamãe estava sentindo falta dele, visto que ele se inclinou para beijar a Mamãe.

"Mamãe disse que eu posso dormir com ele." Larry informou ao seu Papai de novo.

"Ele disse isso?" Papai levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim." Larry encarou preocupado seu Papai, como se Papai pudesse ser contra isso.

Larry riu quando seu Papai fingiu um suspiro sofrido. "Eu te comprei a melhor cama que o dinheiro pode pagar e você ainda quer a minha cama."

Larry já estava adormecido quando seu Papai o pôs na cama.

Larry estava acordando quando ele sentiu a cama se mexendo. Ou melhor, alguém ao seu lado estava se mexendo. O peso na cama o empurrou para seu Papai.

Larry abriu os olhos para ver sua Mamãe beijando seu Papai e ele não pode conter uma risada aliviada, Papai sentia falta da Mamãe. E Mamãe disse que ele sentia falta do Papai também. Isso significava que sua Mamãe e seu Papai sempre sentiriam falta dele. Sempre o amariam.

"Papai sente falta da Mamãe." Larry riu triunfantemente.

"Eu sinto." Papai assentiu com a cabeça. "E agora eu sinto sua falta também." Papai imitou um leão que ele viu em seu livro e fez cócegas.

"Ah, Papai, pare." Larry riu. "Eu também sinto sua falta. Mamãe me salve."

"Oh, eu sinto sua falta também, Larry." Mamãe riu.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação...**

Maaaais um capítulo retraduzido pelas Organizações Taba.. Epa. Ahem. É.

Thank you, Marcia, pela betagem!

**Alis~~**


	4. PDV do Severus

**Autora: **Pokari

**Tradutora:**Alis Clow

**Beta:**MarciaBS

**Aviso:** Esse fanfic é _slash_, se não gosta não leia! É um pouquinho _angst_, e ligeiramente _AU_ (Alternative Universe – Universo Alternativo). Também é _mpreg_.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

_Ponto de Vista do Severus_

Severus estava sentado em sua cama, esperando por Sirius. Ele sabia que o animago viria.

A mente de Severus divagou sobre um certo lobisomem. Ele estava atraído por Remus Lupin desde seu último ano em Hogwarts. Remus parecia calmo, mas era selvagem por dentro. Ele esperou pela chance de chegar nele e ele sabia que agora quase o tinha. Apenas um último passo; _descartar _Sirius.

Quando Sirius começou a ir até ele por informações sobre seu afilhado, Severus se sentiu irritado. Ele desejou que tivesse sido o lobisomem a ir até ele, mas claro que isso não aconteceria. Remus era um homem sábio – ou seria bem lento? - ele pensaria sobre suas razões várias e várias vezes de porque ir a Severus, e quando ele tivesse pensado sobre tudo, ele saberia que seria inútil ir até ele.

Sirius era um homem teimoso. Ele não sairia mesmo quando Severus disse a ele que não tinha acesso algum a família Malfoy e ele não podia ajudá-lo. Não que ele quisesse fazê-lo.

Quando Sirius continuou voltando, Severus suspeitou que não era Harry Potter o que fazia o homem ir até ele. Talvez fosse seu dinheiro.

Severus era um homem rico. Não uma riqueza de gerações como a dos Malfoy, mas ele ainda assim era rico. Dificilmente havia uma poção que ele não pudesse preparar e ele era bem pago por cada poção difícil que ele preparava.

Severus sorriu maliciosamente. "_O que quer que Black queira, deve ser muito caro"_. Sirius até mesmo se prostituiu por pequenos pedaços de informação sobre Harry. Até mesmo por qualquer coisa sobre o filho de seu afilhado. Mas estava tudo bem, desde que ele pudesse liberar qualquer tensão sexual que ele sentia toda vez que pensava em Remus.

O raro sorriso veio aos seus lábios quando ele se lembrou da primeira vez que ele havia fodido com Sirius. Foi uma semana após a travessura que quase custara sua vida. Severus o _seqüestrou_ até o banheiro e não deu a Sirius muita escolha senão levantar sua bunda e o deixá-lo se satisfazer.

Ele sentira o corpo embaixo dele ficar tenso e percebeu que era a primeira vez do garoto, mas isso o deixou apenas mais excitado. A quantidade de sangue pingando da pálida bunda o mostrou o quanto à penetração tinha machucado o grifinório. E como ele esperava, Sirius apenas mordeu os lábios com força, para não permitir que seus gritos saíssem. Dali em diante ele tinha sido o brinquedo sexual de Severus.

Severus ficou de fato surpreso quando o grifinório permitiu-se ser o passivo. Apesar de duvidar que Sirius tivesse outra escolha. Com apenas uma palavra, o sonserino poderia ter o prazer de transformar sua vida em Hogwarts um inferno vivo.

Severus podia ser um homem frio, mas ele não era cruel. Ele se assegurou que Sirius se satisfizesse toda vez que ele usava seu corpo e ele fazia questão que Remus soubesse. Ele sabia que Sirius dividia tudo com seu amigo e estava certo.

Remus começou a encontrá-lo meses depois. Ele queria ouvir do Mestre de Poções em pessoa que Sirius estava de fato saindo com ele e ter certeza de que Severus trataria seu amigo direito.

Remus iria sempre que Sirius não fosse. Ele não deixaria Severus tocá-lo num primeiro momento, porque ele não queria machucar Sirius.

'_Tão nobre da parte dele_'. Severus pensou. _'Como se alguma coisa romântica pudesse vir a acontecer entre mim e aquele cachorro'._

Mas Severus era um homem muito persuasivo. Ele levou o lobisomem para a cama em um mês. _'Se pelo menos Black não viesse aqui com tanta frequência.' _Remus apenas vinha aqui quando ele tinha certeza de que Sirius não estava.

Remus estava dando uma de difícil. Ele nunca se interessava quando alguém fazia isso antes, mas ele era obcecado pelo lobisomem há tanto tempo que ele não se importava com o jogo. Foi até melhor quando ele conseguiu levá-lo para sua cama.

Sirius era uma questão diferente. Quando Harry Potter se casou, foi como se ele tivesse desaparecido do planeta. Ninguém sabia dele. Isso deixou Sirius louco o suficiente para ir até ele.

Na primeira visita, Sirius parecia que queria azará-lo. Ele tentou ameaçar Severus a levá-lo à Mansão Malfoy. Então ele implorou para levá-lo para ver Harry. Nada funcionou.

Sirius foi até ele praticamente toda noite, o suficiente para fazer Severus implorar para que ele parasse de incomodá-lo. Foi aí que Sirius mudou de tática.

"_Severus." Sirius lambeu os lábios._

"_Vá embora, Black." Severus não dignou a ele nem um olhar, continuou dando nota aos trabalhos dos sextanistas._

_Ele parou quando uma varinha foi posta no topo do pergaminho. Lentamente ele levantou seus olhos até ver os olhos de Sirius. Perguntava-se o que o outro homem faria agora._

_Tendo a atenção de Severus. Sirius circulou a mesa e empurrou o homem até suas costas se apoiarem na cadeira. Novamente, umedecendo os lábios, Sirius tirou o manto e parou nu diante do Sonserino._

_Usando o choque inicial do homem, Sirius montou no colo de Severus e começou a lambê-lo. Ele começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás, esfregando seu traseiro até sentir solidez que lentamente acordava._

"_Você gosta disso?" Sirius sussurrou no ouvido do outro homem. "É como nos nossos velhos tempos de escola."_

_Lembrado de seus tempos de escola, Severus carregou-o a força até seu quarto e o atirou na cama. Ele tirou as roupas em tempo recorde._

'_Como nos velhos tempo__s__ de escola, huh'. Severus deu um sorriso forçado_.

Sirius foi mais bem vindo do que nunca depois daquela noite e ele vinha quase toda noite. Isso o fez se perguntar por que o homem simplesmente não vivia com ele.

'_Porque ele vive com Remus.' _Severus pensou divertidamente. Se perguntando se o lobisomem sabia que seu namorado era seu brinquedo sexual.

Severus olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e franziu o cenho. Sirius nunca o fizera esperar. De fato, o homem sempre vinha mais cedo do que o marcado.

'_Bem, talvez ele tenha mudado de idéia.'_

Parte de Severus se alegrava com a idéia, pois significava que ele poderia perseguir Remus. Porém outra parte dele, a parte do orgulho, estava ofendida.

De modo a fazer Sirius vir menos regularmente, ele ordenou-o a vir usando vestes de escravo sexual, já que era isso mesmo o que ele era. Pronto para fazer qualquer coisa sexual que Severus quisesse dele.

Ele deu a Sirius três dias para pensar no assunto. Se o homem se recusasse, então ele não deveria aparecer de novo.

Ele passou o tempo -sem- Black maravilhosamente. Remus até mesmo veio dois dias seguidos, o que era um recorde.

Um leve som da porta sendo aberta trouxe a mente de Severus de volta. Em sua porta estava Sirius Black.

'_Ele sempre vem_' Severus sorriu cinicamente, por sequer pensar que pudesse ser de outra forma.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando viu Sirius entrar desconfortavelmente. Ele estava usando uma pesada veste, fazendo Severus se perguntar o que ele estava usando por baixo.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação.**

E mais uma re-tradução! Ah, moleque! Sou mais confiável que político! Eu cumpro o que prometo, rapaz!

**Thx pelas reviews: **Watashinomori, Sanae-chan, Veleth, Dark Wolf 03, flor da aurora, Sam Crane, Srta Black, Serena Malfoy, milinha-potter, Mikage-sama. (se eu esqueci alguém... Malz ai...)

Alis~~


	5. PDV do Sirius

**Autora: **Pokari 

**Tradutora: **Alis R. Clow

**Beta: **Camy- Arwen Mione

**Ajuda especial: **Koalla Su Clow

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

Ponto de Vista do Sirius

Sirius estava nervoso. Ele estava dormindo com Severus desde que ele tinha quinze anos, mas vestir aquelas roupas e ser chamado de puta o faziam se sentir fútil. "_Não que eu tenha alguma dignidade sobrando"_ Sirius pensou triste.

Ele sabia que estava sem dinheiro e apenas por causa da bondade de Remus ele não tinha terminado como um cachorro na rua. **(N/B: eu sou boazinha tb e minha cama eh bem grande se vc quiser)**

Remus sabia que ele estava dormindo com Severus e que recebia dinheiro e coisas. Apesar de não dizer, Sirius suspeitava que seu amigo sabia qual era a real razão. "_eu amo Severus Snape. Mas eu estaria ferrado se eu o deixasse saber". _Ele nunca admitiria isso ao Sonserino, sabendo muito bem que Severus nunca iria querelo em qualquer aspecto romântico, senão como aquecedor de cama. **(N/T: De novo, Sirius como uma invenção das organizações Tabajaras XD – N/B TB quem não quer um aquecedor deste?)**

Sirius deu uma última olhada nas suas roupas, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de roupa. Remus o tinha ajudado a escolher o figurino desta noite. Na mesma medida em que estava envergonhado de vestir aquilo, ele esperava que Severus gostasse.

Ele odiava seu corpo. Ele odiava a sua pele pálida, mas o que ele odiava mais era o fato de ele não ter pêlos. Era como o corpo de um garoto.

Ele sabia que era bonito, mas ele desejava possuir um corpo como o de Remus, alto e forte. Ou como o de Severus. Seveurs era o homem mais alto que ele já havia conhecido, com músculos suficientes e uma pele bronzeada. Ele tinha mãos fortes e pés longos. **(N/T: Ahn... Sabem o que dizem de homens com mãos grandes, né? XD – N/B Este é meu tio Sev Camy suspira e se abana)**

Ele olhou para seus saltos altos **(N/B ? boiei aqui como assim alto altos? N/T: É, Camy, saltos... Altos...)**. Mesmo com essas coisas ele se sentia baixo. Azkaban tinha tirado dele seus melhores anos, deixando-o com uma estatura média e um corpo magro. Um pouco tarde para musculação.

O desaparecimento de Harry o tinha chocado. Ele estava pensando em viver com seu afilhado. Ele tinha cuidado dele, desde que ele era um bebê. _"E ele se parece tanto com Jamie". _Sirius suspirou.

Sirius procurou por ele em cada lugar que ele pode pensar, procurando em lugares que ele achava que Harry poderia ir. Ele quase enlouqueceu quando ele não pode encontrá-lo até que um dia Harry enviou-lheuma coruja, dizendo a ele que ele agora estava casado com Draco Malfoy.

Sirius se sentou em sua cama. _"Eu queria ter ido a seu casamento"_. Sirius deixou a respiração sair. _"Amaldiçoado seja, Malfoy". _Por meses, ele sentiu como se tivesse parado de fazer tudo, parado de comer, parado de dormir, e parado de acordar, quando ele finalmente caiu no sono.

Mas ele se recusou a desistir. Harry era a última lembrança de seu melhor amigo. Ele faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta. E foi por isso que ele começou a ir à casa de Severus.

Sua primeira razão foi, claro, porque Severus era a chave para levá-lo a Malfoy, que estava com Harry. Mas quando ele se permitiu ser honesto consigo mesmo, Sirius percebeu que fora Severus que o tinha puxado até ele.

Na primeira visita, Sirius fingiu que tudo o que ele queria era azará-lo. Ele tentou ameaçar o Sonserino para levá-lo a Mansão Malfoy. Então ele implorou para Severus o levar para ver Harry. Nada funcionou.

Sirius fora até ele praticamente toda à noite, o suficiente para fazer Severus implorá-lo para parar de incomodá-lo. Foi aí que Sirius mudou sua tática.

— _Severus. – Sirius lambeu os lábios._

— _Vá embora, Black. – Severus não lançou a ele um olhar, continuou corrigindo seus trabalhos._

_Sirius pôs sua varinha no topo do pergaminho, e praticamente gritou de alegria quando conseguiu a atenção de Sevrus. No entanto, os olhos negros e frios fizeram seu coração acelerar e ele mal podia respirar._

_Lentamente Sirius circundou a mesa e empurrou o homem até que suas costas se apoiassem na cadeira. Mais uma vez, umedecendo os lábios, Sirius tirou suas vestes e parou nu na frente do Soneserino._

_Usando o choque inicial do homem, Sirius montou no colo de Sirius e começou a lambê-lo. Ele se movimentou para frente e para trás, serpenteando sua parte inferior até poder sentir a solidez de Severus que lentamente acordava._

— _Você gosta disso? – Sirius sussurrou no ouvido do outro homem. – É como nos nossos velhos tempos de escola._

_Lembrado de seus dias de escola, Severus poderosamente carregou o outro homem até seu quarto e o jogou na cama. Ele tirou suas roupas em tempo recorde. _**(N/T: Isso é que vontade, não?)**

— _Como nos tempo de escola, huh? – Severus sorriu forçosamente._

Sirius foi mais bem vindo do que nunca depois daquela noite e ele ia quase toda noite. Ele desejava que Severus o tivesse feito viver com ele, mas aquelas palavras nunca foram ditas. Sirius se sentia estúpido de continuar desejando que ele dissesse.

Severus era um homem fora do comum. Ele tinha um lugar muito especial no coração de Sirius **(N/T Owwww... Kawaii :3) **Ele admirava sua ambição que o tinha feito rico. Sirius suspeitava que Severus achava que ele estava atrás de seu dinheiro, pensamento pelo qual ele não o culpava.

Ele não recusou quando Severus deu a ele a chave de seu cofre pessoal em Gringotes. Ele colocava todo mês generosas quantidades de galeões. Às vezes ele comprava coisas para ele e recentemente Severus comprava roupas que nem ao menos cabiam nele.

Sirius tinha mais roupas nos últimos três meses do que ele precisaria. Eles nunca saiam juntos em público e ele se perguntava porque o homem não parava de comprá-lo essas roupas.

Elas, apesar de serem caras, eram geralmente muito maiores do que ele ou a cor não caia bem. Ele as dava a Remus, porque elas ficavam boas nele e ele poderia usar as roupas menores que realmente serviam nele quando ele ia à casa de Severus.

Ele sabia que Severus não era um santo e ele sabia que Severus tinha dúzias ou mais de amantes. Ele ia freqüentemente à sua casa e ele adivinhou que Severus estava um pouco entediado dele, e que ele iria querer passar seu tempo com seus outros amantes.

"_Essa era a única razão pela qual ele me pediu para não ir toda a noite"_. Sirius caminhou até o espelho novamente. _"E aqui estou, desejando que ele me peça para morar com ele"._

Ele muitas vezes se perguntava em quem Severus estava pensando quando ele estava fudendo **(N/T: Afff... Sem sinônimos, sorry U.U) **seu corpo, mas ele não se importava. Ele era dependente de fazer sexo com Severus desde a primeira vez que homem o tinha reivindicado como dele.Severus tinha sido o primeiro homem em sua vida. Ele seria o último homem. Ele seria o único homem. **(N/T: Todo mundo é possessivo nessa fic, ou o quê?)**

Sirius acariciou seu reflexo com a mão, como James Potter, Jamie, adorava fazer, Fora depois da detenção pela perigosa brincadeira que Jamie falou com uma expressão séria no rosto.

— _Você precisa ter cuidado, Siri. – James colocou suas mãos no rosto de Sirius e o forçou a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos._

— _O que você quer dizer?_

— _Sobre Severus._

— _Dumbledore já me deu uma detenção. – Sirius fez bico._

— _Ele é um Sonserino. – James o olhou furioso._

— _Eu prometo ficar de olho._

— _Eu ficarei de olho por você também._

Sirius sorriu amargamente.

— Sinto sua falta, Jamie.

James não p**ô**de ficar sempre de olho nele e Severus cumpriu as expectativas desde que ele seqüestrou Sirius e o estuprou.

Sirius ficou chocado demais para pará-lo. A dor o sacudiu de seu estupor, mas era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Ele mordeu os lábios até sangrarem, desejando que aquilo acabasse logo. Desejando que fosse Jamie possuindo-o.

Mas no fim, Sirius pode apenas sentir repulsa de si mesmo, porque ele aproveitou quando Severus estava dentro dele. Ele permitiu que Severus fizesse isso com ele de novo e de novo e de novo até eles se formarem.

Sexo com Severus nunca era fácil ou qualquer aspecto gentil. Mesmo assim, ele nunca tinha reclamado. Ele não se importava. Dar prazer a ele sempre era a última coisa que ele sempre poderia fazer.

No passado, Sirius nunca tinha pensado muito sobre sexo antes. Nem com garotas e certamente não com garotos. Bem, ele poderia ter considerado James, mas seu corpo gostava do toque de Severus. Anos passados em Azkaban não tinham mudado isso. Ele o desejava ainda mais, se isso era possível. **(N/B: Bem que dizem cada louco com sua mania)**

Quando ele começou a freqüentar a casa de Severus tanto quanto era possível, Remus o questionou. Ele não estava envergonhado deste fato e ele permitiu que Remus soubesse. Ele disse a ele a verdade, sem à parte da afeição pelo Mestre de Poções.

Sirius fixou uma leve maquiagem em seu rosto **(N/T: O.o Sev, seu FDP sádico...) **Ele amarrou seus cabelos na altura dos ombros com um laço dourado. "_Bem, melhor ir andando"._ Sirius estava um pouco nervoso agora. Ele teve tempo para reconsiderar isso. Dois dias que ele passou sozinho? Ele esperava poder pedir conselhos a Remus, mas ele não estava em casa e esta manhã quando perguntou a ele, Remus simplesmente o ajudou a achar alguma vestimenta. Ele não fez perguntas, apenas mandou o olhar compreensivo.

Sirius pegou a chave de portal para a casa de Severus. Severus a tinha dado a ele já que ele não confiava no sistema de Flu. Sirius odiava aquela sensação de náusea de ambos meios de transporte, mas aparatar estava fora de questão. Ele deixou o silencio da sala de estar de Severus quando seus pés se firmaram no chão.

Sirius deu um pequeno passo para o quarto de Severus. Ele estava atrasado. Ele nunca tinha se atrasado antes, e ele se perguntava se Severus ainda estaria esperando por ele.

Sirius empurrou gentilmente a porta, não era como se ele quisesse ver Severus com um de seus amantes, mas ele o achou sentado na sua cama, sozinho.

Sirius se sentiu mais desconfortável quando ele pegou Severus sorrindo afetadamente, observando seus movimentos. Ele tinha posto um pesado manto, impedindo Severus de ver o que ele estava usando por baixo.

Sirius sentiu-se puxado até o homem. Seus saltos altos dificultavam o caminhar, mas ele o fez sem tropeçar.

— Dispa-se.

Lentamente ele tirou o manto e o deixou cair em torno de seus pés. Sirius não ficava envergonhado de ficar nu na frente de Severus, apesar de ele não gostar de seu corpo, ele sabia que Severus estava satisfeito com ele. Era apenas a coisa de escravo que o fazia se sentir vulnerável. **(N/T: Eu ainda mato o Sev, juro que sim… Como ele pode fazer isso com o fofis do Sirius?).**

Sirius estava praticamente nu. Havia dois pequenos triângulos que cobriam seus mamilos e que eram unidos por tiras douradas. As várias tiras deram a ele muito trabalho. Ele não sabia onde Remus tinha arrumado aquela coisa, não que ele estivesse sendo mal-agradecido. Ele até tinha o manual que mostrava como amarrar as tiras.

Ele amarrou um par de tiras atrás de seu pescoço e outro par nas suas costas. Isso o lembrava daquele biquíni trouxa que Lílian colocou uma vez. Aquelas tiras porém, eram muito mais longas, tão longas que ele teve que passá-las em volta de seu abdômen e costas várias vezes.

As calças compridas vermelhas eram transparentes e o ajustaram firmemente com cortes nos lados que o deixavam mais nu ainda. A veste tinha outro triângulo vermelho que cobria apenas sua masculinidade.

— Perfeito. - Severus disse roucamente. Ele lentamente caminhou até Sirius e circulou ele.

— Você gostou? - Sirius sussurrou, percebendo que ele estava usando as cores da Grifinória.

—Sim. - Severus tocou a área transparente que cobria a bunda de Sirius.

— Remus as escolheu. - Sirius não resistiu a adicionar isso. Ele sentiu as mãos de Severus pararem de se moverem e interpretou de maneira errada o gesto. - Ele é uma boa pessoa, você sabe. - Ele desejava que seu amante e seu melhor amigo pudessem ser amigos.**(N/T: snif.. Poor Sirius...)**

— Ele tem bom gosto. - Severus apertou o traseiro redondo.

— Estou contente de que tenha gostado. - Sirius sorriu. - Mestre. - ele adicionou zombando.

— Eu gostei disso. - Severus mordeu sua orelha. - Me chame disso novamente.

— Mestre. - Sirius murmurrou com dificuldade, enquanto tentava reprimir seu gemido.

Lentamente Severus o deixor ir. Sirius ficou confuso quando Sirius andou até a cama e apenas se sentou.

— Vire-se.

Sirius obedeceu.

— Devagar.

Novamente Sirius o fez, lentamente desta vez. Ele tinha suas mãos no meio do corpos e oscilou um pouquinho quando se virou.

— Venha aqui.

Sirius corou, a voz rouca fazia coisas incríveis com seu corpo, e ele desamparadamente percebeu que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para esconder isso.

— Maravilhoso. - Severus tinha seus olhos na parte da frente de Sirius, que não fazia nada senão mostrar seu estado.

Severus rasgou a coisa transparente com facilidade e expôs o corpo de Sirius, excetuando as tiras que não faziam nada a não ser adicionar uma aura obscena a ele.

— Desculpa, apesar disso ficar bem em você, eu acabei de perceber que eu prefiro você sem essas coisas. - Severus o puxou para o seu colo e começou a esfregá-lo.

— Eu concordo, Mestre. - Sirius sussurrou.

— E essas coisas. - Severus acariciou com o longo dedo a tira dourada.

— Isso me deu tanto trabalho para por. - Sirius choramingou.

— Hmm. - Severus não parecia estar escutando. Ele tinha sua língua grudada nos mamilos de Sirius. - Ele lambeu a pele exposta e gentilmente mordeu o mamilo enrijecido através das pequenas vestes.

Sirius estava muito ocupado gemendo que não percebeu quando ele foi colocado na cama e aquele tratamento gentil tinha parado. Ele choramingou quando não sentiu mais a boca quente nele. Quando abriu seus olhos ele viu que Severus estava se despindo.

Ele se sentou e se viu cara a cara com o grande, quente pênis **(N/T: A-chan corando violentamente, N/B: Oh meu merlinzinho)**. Ele abriu a boca e deixou sua língua se satisfazer com a carne dura. Ele podia ser inútil, mas tinha aprendido a ser bom em serviços na cama.

Ele não recuou quando Severus agarrou seus cabelos para pará-lo. Sirius sorriu, sabendo muito bem onde Severus preferia gozar. Ele calmamente observou Severus subir na cama e dar a ele o lubrificante.

_"Parece que eu terei de fazer todo o trabalho hoje a noite". _Sirius pensou quando aceitou o frasco.

Sirius montou no quandril de Severus, se apoiando no peito de Severus e se preparando. Ele se sentiu um pouco de cócegas por ficar em cima daquele peito lanzudomas ele fez o mínimo de movimentos possíveis e continuava a sentir a rigidez na sua coxa.

Uma vez que ele se sentiu relaxado o suficiente, Sirius alçou a parte inferior de seu corpo, abaixando-a para lentamente sorver a carne dura. Ele fechou os olhos, querendo saborear a sensação de estar completo novamente, mas abriu seus olhos novamente quando ouviu Severus gemer.

Sirius sorriu. Este era o único momento em que Severus não estava sendo ele mesmo e às vezes mostrava um pouco de gentileza. Ele ficou surpreso e imóvel ao ver que Severus sorriu.

"_Me pergunto em quem ele está pensando_" **(N/B: Camy levanda as mãos e sorri maliciosamente EM MIM OBVIO rsss**). Sirius pensou tristemente, retesando seus músculos. A felicidade de estar completo e aqueles gemidoso fizeram atingir o clímax. Ele lançou o resultado no peito e estômago de Severus

— Você. - Severus o encarou. - Quem disse que você podia gozar?

— Me desculpe Mestre._ - _Sirius se abaixou de novo, dessa vez para lamber Severus para limpá-lo. Ele prestou atenção extra quando alcançou os mamilos escuros.

Severus rosnou e em um único movimento ele havia virado o jogo. Sirius olhou para ele, ele realmente não odiou estar preso sob o pesado corpo. Ele só não gostou de ser surpreendido.

Severus pegou o pé de Sirius e o pôs em seu ombro para ter um melhor acesso. Ele parou e puxou a faixa do corpo de Sirius.

Sirius permaneceu deitado, deixando Severus ter a liberdade de tirar aquela coisa de seu corpo. Isso lhe tomou vários minutos.

— Você esta certo, isso é mesmo um saco. - Severus rosnou.

Sirius simplesmente sorriu. Quando ele finalmente tirou todas aquelas faixas de seu corpo, Severus empurrou seus joelhos para trás para ter um ângulo melhor.

Sirius parou de sorrir quando Severus começou a fodê-lo rápido e com força. Ele não diminuiu o ritmo. Não ate preenche-lo competamente com seu gozo. **  
**

— Severus. - Sirius suspirou fracamente.

Cansado, Sirius adormeceu, nunca testemunhando a gentileza que recebeu do frio Mestre de Poções.

Sirius sentiu o quente corpo atrás de si, braços em volta de seu abdômen ele se virou e olhou os olhos negros do único Severus Snape.

— Sinto muito. - ele sussurrou.

— Pelo que?

— Eu nãoqueria me demorar tanto. - Sirius se sentou. - vou sair num minuto

— Oh só durma. - Severus resmungou. – É obvio que você precisa disso.

Sirius deitou. Ele pode sentir seu rosto se ruborizar. - Eu tenho me cansado facilmente essa ultima semana. Eu acho que estou ficando velho. - Ele tentou se explicar.

Sirius se surpreendeu ao ouvir o outro homem rir baixo. - Sob as bandeiras bruxas você ainda é muito novo, Black.

— Eunão fiz nada, mas ainda acabo me sentindo muito cansado. - Sirius bocejou.

— Você quer dizer que nossa atividade na ultima noite na verdade não cansou você?

— Eu não acho que seja o sexo. - Sirius se virou para encarar Severus, tentando desesperadamente esconder sua felicidade por acordar nos braços de seu amante. - Você sabe que Remus voltou para casa cedo ontem, ele fez o almoço para mim e me trouxe todas essas coisas? E ele ainda esta lá para fazer o jantar para mim. - A voz de Sirius estava abafada porque ele havia enterrado o rosto debaixo do queixo de Severus e se aninhou para dormir. "Eu me sinto muito usado".Sua voz morreu.

Sirius suspirou feliz, apesar de estar inconsciente das mãos fortes segurando-o perto para desfrutar do gostoso calor...

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

E aí gente? Quanto tempo, não? Eu sei, eu sei, eu mereço ouvir horrores pela demora, mas eu tive tantos problemas esses últimos tempos... É PC que não colabora, são problemas pessoais, preguiça (pelo menos eu sou sincera XD) e tantas coisinhas, que eu realmente deixei a fic de lado. E também o fato de eu odiar esse cap. Sorry, mas eu não gostei muito do modo que o Sev trata o Sirius e eu fiquei com raiva e não queria mais traduzir. No fim tive de pedir a uma amiga para acabar a tradução para mim (thx soooo much, **Koalla-chan**, nee-chan do meu kokoro).

Eu espero sinceramente ter feito uma tradução decente, esse cap é mais pesado que os outros, com cenas NC explícitas e eu fiquei meio sem saber como traduzir. Tentei meu melhor, juro. Espero ser o suficiente...

Please, deixem reviews. Eu sei que é meio patético eu ficar aqui implorando por reviews, mas é que eu realmente fico feliz em recebê-las!

Então, thx à **milinha-potter**, **Srta Black**, **Pandora lll**, **Dark Wolf 03 **e **Mikage-sama **pelas reviews!

Acho que saciei a curiosidade quanto a roupa do Sirius, não? E sobre o Remus...

Kisses everybody, thx pelo apoio e Ja nee

**N/B:** Pessoinhas me batam, eu mereço, eu fui culpada pela demora tb... Na verdade meu pc, mas a culpa tb foi minha eu assumo, mas falem a verdade valeu a pena a espera, né (pelo menos pra mim que amo ceninhas fortes) o Tio Sev tá um cachorro, mas tá tão kawaii... Ai, a,i que homem... Mas voltando a tradução como sempre ótima a Alis-chan sempre fala isso...(eu sei como eh amamos ser paparicadas e ai quem não nos paparique) então pessoal bora mandar rvws que tentaremos não demorar muito kissus a todos e até o prox cap!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo de Miss You**

POV do Remus ;)


	6. PDV do Remus

**Miss You**

**Autora:** Pokari

**Tradutora: **Alis R. Clow

**Beta: **Camy - Arwen Mione

**Disclaimer**: Você sabe que não é meu, nem da Pokari-sama. Pertence a Rownling. Se fosse meu, Harry Potter seria uma obra yaoi/slash/angst... Agora... Imaginem os filmes... Ohohohoho

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

**Tempo:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Avisos:** Um pouco angst, mpreg e ligeiramente UA.

OoOoO

**Capítulo Dois**

Ponto de Vista do Remus

Remus estava sentado em sua sala de estar. Ele não ouviu nada do quarto de Sirius, supondo que Sirius provavelmente tinha saído para a casa de Severus.

Ele sabia que Sirius era muito orgulhoso e que ele tinha se arriscado demais em pedi-lo pra ficar. Talve**z** ele tivesse errado.

Sirius estava quebrado, já que seu dinheiro e herança haviam sido confiscados. Apesar de seu nome ter sido limpo, levava tempo e mais dinheiro para reclamar sua herança, e um advogado. O que era tudo o que ele não tinha. Sirius estava tão desesperado que ele pegou o que lhe foi oferecido.

Remus sabia que o desaparecimento de Harry o havia chocado. Sirius tinha dito que ele estava ansioso por viver com seu afilhado. Ele sabia que Sirius se preocupava com Harry, desde que ele era um bebê.

"_E ele se parece tanto com James_" – Remus ponderou.

Sirius esteve procurando por Harry todos os dias. Ele saía de manhã e voltava tarde da noite, quando tudo o que ele podia fazer era deitar em sua cama. Às vezes Remus temia que Sirius estivesse tão estressado que ele enlouqueceria.

Por meses, Sirius parecia que tinha parado de fazer tudo, parado de comer, parado de dormir, e parado de acordar quando ele finalmente dormiu, até um dia em que Harry o enviou uma coruja, dizendo a ele que ele era agora casado com Draco Malfoy.

Remus odiou os Malfoys mais do que nunca ao ver Sirius chorar, falando para si mesmo várias e várias vezes o quão feliz ele estava de saber que Harry estava a salvo, desejando que ele tivesse comparecido em seu casamento.

Depois que Harry Potter se casou, foi como se ele tivesse desaparecido do planeta. Ninguém sabia dele. Isso deixou Sirius louco o suficiente para ir até Severus Snape.

Quando Sirius começou a ir a Severus por informação sobre seu afilhado, Remus ficou irritado. Ele desejava que o animago tivesse se voltado para ele em busca de ajuda, mas claro que isso não aconteceria. Sirius nunca o vira como alguém de quem se pudesse depender.

Ele queria gritar para ele que era inútil ir a Severus Snape. Snape era um Sonserino e sempre seria. Ele não o ajudaria a menos que ele pudesse ganhar algo em troca. (n/b hihihiih e ganhou )

Sirius ia até ele quase toda a noite, isso fez Remus se perguntar por que ele simplesmente não vivia com o homem.

Ele não podia se segurar quando Sirius ia até a casa de seu inimigo e ele começou a acreditar que havia alguma coisa, ou alguém que tinha atraído o _seu _Sirius.

Remus não pôde suportar quando Sirius começou a falar sobre Severus. Severus isso e Severus aquilo, e bla bla bla Severus. Sempre sobre ele.

Ele sabia que Sirius estava dormindo com Severus e estava recebendo dinheiros e coisas. Apesar de Sirius não dizer, Remus suspeitava que seu amigo tinha um propósito secreto para ir até o Mestre de Poções, não importava o quão forte tenha convencido a si mesmo que ele estava errado.

Ele não pôde confrontá-lo frente a frente. Ele sabia que Sirius era uma batalha perdida. Ele não podia nem ao menos dizer que Severus não iria retornar seus sentimentos, quaisquer que fossem. E que ele, Remus, ofereceria a ele a vida para fazê-lo feliz para o resto de seus dias.

Remus estava cansado de tudo aquilo e chegou ao limite. Uma noite, depois de ter certeza que Sirius não iria a casa de Severus, ele foi até o ele. Ele queria saber o que o homem queria de Sirius. Ele queria saber se ele o tinha drogado **(N/T: Isso é que é confiar no Sev XD)**.

Para sua surpresa Severus o desejava. O Severus de agora tinha mudado, em aparência, tornando-o mais desejável. Ele se sentiu culpado por estar pensando desta maneira, de alguma forma isso o fez trair Sirius. Ele não podia deixar Severus tocá-lo, apesar de ir até a casa dele sempre que Sirius não ia.

Mas Severus era um homem muito persuasivo. Ele dividiu sua cama em um mês e apenas quando ele tinha certeza que Sirius não estava lá. Ele tinha que admitir que Severus era um amante generoso e satisfatório, e se sentiu culpado pelo que Severus sentia sobre ele.

Remus era muito cuidadoso para não deixar Sirius saber que eles estavam dividindo a cama do seu amante.

Sirius contou a ele sobre o pedido de Severus, e mesmo que Severus não tivesse dito nada sobre isso, ele sabia que essa era a maneira do Sonserino de fazê-lo ficar. Severus apenas disse que Sirius não poderia ir por três dias e pediu a Remus para ficar. E ele ficou.

Duas noites maravilhosas que ele nunca esqueceria. Apesar de ficar se perguntando se Sirius faria o que lhe foi pedido. Ele desejava que Sirius fizesse isso por _ele_. Remus. Não Severus.

Sua mente não conseguia deixar Sirius. Ele o tinha ajudado a escolher suas roupas. Ele as tinha comprado há muito tempo atrás quando ele foi à Irlanda. Ele tinha imaginado como Sirius ficaria nelas, então ele as comprou.

Eram das cores da Grifinória e o que era mais significativo era que ela cobria tão pouco de seu pequeno corpo; Ele desejou que Sirius pusesse e mostrasse para ele. Ah, mas isso era apenas mais um de seus devaneios.

Ele sorriuquando pensou em Sirius lutando para colocar a roupa, amaldiçoando-a a cada minuto.

Ele já tinha dado uma olhada ou duas no corpo de Sirius antes, e ele queria ver mais, apesar de não conseguir imaginar como Sirius reagiria se ele desse em cima dele. Ele sempre apenas o viu como amigo. Bem, ele apostava que até James, se ele ainda estivesse vivo, teria mais privilégios que ele. **(N/T: Que tipo de privilégios? –evil smile-)**

Ele gostava do corpo de Sirius, pequeno e depilado. No caso de Sirius, esqueça a coisa de depilado. Ele não precisava disso. Ele gostava de seus homens porque eles deixavam o lado dominante de Remus ditar as regras. Isso também satisfazia seu instinto de proteger. **(NT: Remus – O Dominante XD)**

Severus era um caso que ele chamava de exceção. Com ele podia dominar e ser dominado sem medo de que ele pudesse esmagar seu parceiro se ele abraçasse com muita força.

Ele sabia que Severus era um homem rico. Não uma riqueza de gerações como os Malfoy, mas ainda assim rico. Havia dificilmente alguma poção que ele não pudesse fazer e ele era muito bem pago por cada poção difícil que ele fazia.

Ele desejava ter algo mais a oferecer. Ele sabia que Severus tinha dado a ele as chaves para seu cofre pessoal em Gringotes, com uma generosa quantia de galeões todo mês.

Severus tinha falado em comprar coisas para ele, o que ele recusou. Ele admitia que Severus era muito esperto para dar-lhe dinheiro, embora, porque ele sabia que Remus jogaria tudo na cara dele assim que ele tivesse chance.

Apenas recentemente Severus comprou para Sirius roupas que não serviam nele, já que elas eram para Remus. Ele tinha que admitir que aquelas roupas caras ficavam bem nele, e já que Sirius as deu a ele, ele apenas as aceitava. Sirius as colocava para provar o quão ruins ficavam em si, e Remus ainda podia sentir seu cheiro quando as vestia.

"_Eu sou tão patético_" **(N/B: Agora que você percebeu Remy???)**

Remus acreditava em amor a primeira vista. Ele sentiu isso por Sirius na primeira vez em que o viu, o garoto mais bonito do seu ano. Ele ficou feliz quando Sirius se tornou seu amigo, junto com James Potter.

Ele relembrou como seu coração podia acelerar toda vez que Sirius sorria para ele. Ele desejava fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Ele estava até desejando pedir perdão a ele pelo acidente que acabou fazendo com que Severus descobrisse seu segredo, antes que Sirius se desculpasse com ele.

Sirius era muito inocente. Ele não sabia como ele o fez se sentir. Ele realmente queria beijá-lo. Algumas vezes, ele poderia passar a noite observando Sirius dormir. James o pegou uma vez.

"_Você é tão lindo, Sirius." Remus sussurrou para ele enquanto seus olhos se deleitando com sua aparência enquanto dormia. Pena que Sirius estava vestindo seus pijamas enquanto dormia._

"_Remus?" A cama de James era ao lado da de Sirius._

"_James."_

"_O que você está fazendo?" Às vezes ele sentia que James era tão protetor em relação a Sirius, e Sirius parecia aceitar isso tão facilmente que fazia com que ele se sentisse de fora._

"_Não consegui dormir"_

_E o bom e velho James o acompanhou, gastando a noite na cama de Sirius, falando até Sirius acordar e então eles conversaram._

Havia quatro meses desde que ele fora pela primeira vez até Severus. Ele poderia dizer a si mesmo que seria a última também quando o viu. Mas ele não conseguiu se impedir.

Ele amava Sirius, mesmo que doesse dizer isso, ele sabia que Sirius amava Severus. Mas o destino sempre tinha sido irônico já que Severus estava apaixonado por Remus. Ou pelo menos Severus achava isso.

"_Vir primeiro não significa que você venceu o amor" _Remus pensou "_Eu amo você, mas você ama Severus e você o amou primeiro, mas desculpe, amigo, ele me ama."_

O ano escolar começaria em três semanas. Já que Severus decidiu parar de lecionar, então aquilo seria o fim do relacionamento deles. Ele se asseguraria disso.

Ele realmente amava Sirius e queria o melhor para ele. Se ele se sentisse também um forte sentimento pelo Sonserino, ele teria de lidar com isso mais tarde.

― Apenas três semanas. – Remus sussurrou para si mesmo. – Deixe-me tê-lo por apenas mais três semanas. – Aquele era seu único desejo. Mais três semanas e ele poderia continuar com sua vida.

Ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir então ele ficou ali, sentado, não se moveu um milímetro até Sirius voltar pela chave de portal de volta para seu quarto.

"_Estranho, Sirius nunca ficou até tão tarde." _Eram sete horas agora.

― Remus?

O coração de Remus acelerou.

"_Será que eu consigo vê-lo naquela 'coisa' agora?"_

― Voltou agora?

Sirius apenas sorriu e caminhou até ele. Ele então casualmente sentou em seu colo.

― É. Obrigado pelas roupas.

Remus quis dar um sorriso sacana quando ouviu a maneira que ele disse "roupas", como se ele não pudesse aceitar aquilo.

― Posso ver? – Remus tentou puxar as vestes de Sirius.

― Não. – Sirius colocou suas mão no corpo, corando. – Eu não estou vestindo nada.

"_Ótimo!" _Remus tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, assim Sirius não teria nenhuma desconfiança de como aquilo fez seu corpo reagir ao imaginar que ele estava nu debaixo das vestes.

― Brincadeira, amigo.

― Eu tô tão cansado. – Sirius se espreguiçou, dando a Remus uma pequena visão da pele debaixo das pesadas vestes, e uma doce fricção que ele tão desesperadamente precisava.

― Então, foi uma grande noite.

― Graças a você. – Sirius beijou sua bochecha. (N/T: Sirius parece uma meninha... N/B: Sim, sim ficou tão Kawaii , vou começar chamar o Sirius de Sirius-Chan hihihiih)

― Com fome? Nós podíamos tomar café da manhã juntos. – Remus sorriu selvagemente.

― Não. – Sirius pôs sua cabeça no ombro de Remus, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável. – Apenas com sono.

― Ele não te deixou dormir? – Remus não sabia de quem ele estava com ciúmes mais.

― Eu dormi. – Sirius bocejou. – É por isso que eu vim embora de manhã.

― Como eu posso ver que você não pode caminhar, eu vou te colocar na cama.―

"_E aí eu posso cuidar do meu problema" _**(N/T: Eu já nem sei de quem mais eu tenho raiva! Do Sirius Girly Girl ou do Remus Putão ou do Sev – O Sádico! N/b: Eu não tô com raiva, eu to amando, Alis imagina a cena destes 3 junto na cama q a raiva passa rapidinho... **- Camy que anda com a mente pecaminosa-

― Obrigado.

Sirius adormeceu na metade do caminho para seu quarto. Ele não percebeu quando Remus puxou as cobertas para cobri-lo, nem sentiu um suave beijo em sua testa.

OoOoOo

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Último POV chegou ao fim! Eu não tenho bem uma opinião formada pelo Remus. Agora, relendo a fic, eu meio que amoleci um pouco, porque eu acho que comecei a entendê-lo. Mas acho que muita gente não concorda comigo... XD Compreensível.

Bem, a partir de agora é a história propriamente dita, eu vou ver se consigo pegar mais firme na tradução, porque eu realmente acho que agora é que fica bom.

Eu provavelmente postarei os capítulos quinzenalmente, por causa da faculdade que começou apenas agora por causa da greve e porque eu tenho mais duas fics pra traduzir (Draco Sinister e uma que é **surprise –**evil smile-)

Ah, e... Quero reviews! ToT A tradutora que vos fala precisa de um incentivo! XD

Obrigada **milanesa, Ia-chan, Kirina Malfoy** (prima querida), **Karla Malfoy** (adoro-te menina!) e **HnT** (minha mala favorita XD), pelas reviews (no caso da HnT pelas trocentas reviews XD)!!! Thx so much!

Be Happy!

Kisses Ja nee

OoOoOo

**N/B: **Bem pessoal eu vou ser breve hoje, eu não sou fã do Remus então este cap pra mim só foi visto "profissionalmente" tá bem escrito e traduzido, mas eu fiquei com aquela coisa de "quem o Remus pensa que é????". Mas tudo bem ele merece rvws tanto quanto o outros, então pessoal bora comentar que a Alis-Chan agradece e eu tb por vê-la, pois Tradutora feliz é sinal que a fic terá atualização mais rápida... E é no próximo que vamos voltar ao desenvolver da historia então o que estão esperando????

Kissus a todos e ate o próximo cap.

OoOoOo

**Alis:** Remus e Sev, vocês não tem vergonha do que fazem com o pobre Sirius!? Ò.Ó

**Remus:** Me desculpe, A-chan... T.T

**Sev:** ... Não enche?

**Alis:** Como, Severus?

**Sev:** Vou falar devagar pra ver se você entender: Não**. ENCHE**!

**Alis:** Oh, é assim, é? – pega a varinha e amarra Severus - Sabe... Tem alguém que está muuuuito interessado em você... Filch?

**Filch:** Sim, Mademoiselle Clow?

**Alis: **É todo seu.

**Sev: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

**Filch:** Eu instalei algemas novas professor... Você vai adorar –leva Sev arrastado-

**Alis:** Ah... Vingança! Aguarde, Remus Lupin. A sua está por vir...

**Remus:** -gulp-

-gritos de desespero de Severus ao fundo-

OoOoO

**Próximo Capítulo de Miss You:**

Capítulo Três (que não tem nome específico XD) /o/


	7. Capítulo 3

**Miss You**

**Autora:** Pokari

**Tradutora: **Alis R. Clow

**Beta: **Camy - Arwen Mione

**Disclaimer**: Você sabe que não é meu, nem da Pokari-sama. Pertence a Rownling. Se fosse meu, Harry Potter seria uma obra yaoi/slash/angst... Agora... Imaginem os filmes... Ohohohoho

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

**Tempo:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Avisos:** Um pouco angst, mpreg e ligeiramente UA.

OoOoO

**Capítulo Três**

Harry estava sentado na frente do espelho. Ele tinha mais maquiagem do que ele precisava graças a Draco. Não que ele gostasse dessas coisas, mas Draco gostava de assisti-lo aplicar o demaquilante ou o leite de limpeza ou o creme noturno, apesar de ele não entender realmente porque ele precisava usá-los.

Harry estudou sua face e suspirou tristemente. Ele sentia que sua vida era patética. Ele precisava da aprovação de Draco para cada pedaço de sua vida. Ele precisava de sua aprovação até mesmo para escolher suas próprias roupas. Ou melhor, ele deixava Draco escolhê-las. Mesmo que essas roupas fossem unissex, elas eram muito femininas para seu gosto. **(N/B: não gostei de imaginar esta cena – N/T: Tb não. Harry Drag Queen? O.o)**

Harry puxou seu cabelo e fez uma longa trança frouxa. Ele estava escolhendo seu colar quando alguém o assustou.

― Mamãe.

Harry procurou e viu seu filho nos braços do pai, sorrindo alegremente enquanto seu pai observava cada movimento seu.

― Indo a algum lugar, Harry? – Draco pegou a trança de Harry e a beijou.

Harry ficou confuso. Ele fazia isto toda a noite, Vestia-se para as festas de Draco, Lucius ou Narcissa ou para algum convite que Draco aceitara. Ele não se importava de quem era a festa ou qual era a ocasião. Ele não precisava saber também. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era vestir alguma veste cara, colocar alguma jóia e não envergonhar o nome Malfoy.

― Papai disse que nós vamos jantar juntos. – Larry sorriu. – Sinto sua falta, Mamãe.

Harry se virou e pegou seu filho dos braços de Draco. Ele o segurou em seu colo antes de dar-lhe um beijo.

― Mamãe sente falta do Papai?

Não era uma pergunta, para Draco era apenas um convite a beijar seu distante esposo. Ele não soltou o cabelo de Harry quando se inclinou e o beijou na boca.

Ele achou que a última semana tinha mudado tudo entre eles, mas nada tinha mudado. Harry ficou grato, então ele o beijou. No dia seguinte ele era de novo o mesmo, como o Harry com que ele tinha se casado. Deixando Draco tomar a iniciativa, deixando Draco tocá-lo. Reivindicando o que era dele: o corpo de Harry.

Larry sorriu alegremente quando seu papai e sua mamãe se beijaram. Ele se sentou contentemente no colo de sua mãe.

Harry ficou sem ar quando Draco se afastou. Mesmo que ele quisesse, seus olhos não podiam se desligar dos de Draco.

― Você é lindo. – Draco sussurrou. Suas mãos desfizeram a trança de Harry. Ele pegou o pente e gentilmente penteou os cabelos de Harry.

Harry sentiu o mesmo desconforto quando Draco olhou para ele como se ele fosse algum tipo de arte comprada para decorar sua casa. Ele viu os frios olhos observarem ele com luxúria e desejo.

Draco sorriu. A seus olhos, Harry era apenas perfeito, sentado ali com o vermelho tingindo sua face e seus braços seguramente em torno de seu filho.

― Nós temos hoje, à noite para nós. – Draco sussurrou. – Apesar de termos convidados especiais amanhã.

Harry olhou questionadoramente para seu marido. "_Nós?"._

― Ainda assim, eu adoro ver você se arrumar para mim. – Draco sorriu, não notando a pergunta não dita de Harry.

Harry não sabia o que dizer então ele apenas ficou quieto. Ele deixou Draco brincar com seu cabelo até Draco largar o pente e oferecer sua mão para ajuda Harry a se levantar. **(N/T: Um gentleman)**

Draco pôs sua mão nas costas de Harry displicentemente enquanto deixavam o grande quarto. Mesmo a massa de cabelos cobrindo seu robe com as costas nuas não foi capaz de impedi-lo de sentir o formigamento do toque de Draco. Ele estava desesperadamente tentando impedir seu corpo de tremer durante o curto trajeto até a sala de jantar.

Harry notou que eles estavam de fato tendo um jantar juntos; apenas os três já que jantariam na sala menor, mas elegante porém.

Harry desconfortavelmente sentou na frente de Draco A pequena mesa não dava a ele o espaço do qual sempre se favorecia quando eles jantavam na mesa longa.

Mesmo com Larry sentado entre eles, conversando alegremente sobre várias coisas, mesmo assim a tensão que ele sentia não diminuiu.

Ele tentou ignorar Draco, mas não podia. Fingindo estar interessado em sua comida, ele deixou Draco encará-lo até que ele não suportou mais seus olhos sobre si. Harry levantou seus olhos para encontrar os do marido.

― Não está com fome? – Harry tentou sutilmente dizê-lo paracomere parar de olhar para ele.

― Sim, e estou pronto para a sobremesa. – Draco não escondeu sua satisfação.

Harry embaraçosamente percebeu que Draco tinha terminado seu jantar enquanto o encarava.

― Espere até Larry acabar. – Harry disse, quase inaudível.

― Papai? – A colher de Larry estava a meio caminho de sua boca quando ele olhou para seu pai inquisitoramente.

― Sim? – Draco continuava com seus olhos na face corada de Harry.

― Por que você continua olhando a Mamãe?- Larry não estava ciente de que sua pergunta só deixava sua Mamãe mais desconfortável.

― Porque o Papai sente falta da Mamãe.

Harry jurava ter pego Draco piscando para ele de maneira engraçada.

― Oh. – Larry parecia ter aceitado, mas ele franziu a testa quando viu que Harry não fez nenhum movimento.

― E muito – Draco adicionou.

― Mamãe. – Larry esqueceu totalmente sua sopa. – Papai sente sua falta.

― Bem, então ele terá de esperar até terminar o jantar.

― Mas eu terminei. Eu estou apenas esperando pela sobremesa.

― Você não deveria sentir minha falta quando eu estou sentado bem na sua frente. – Harry queria gritar com ele.

― Quem disse? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

― Mamãe? – Larry fez biquinho. – Papai não vê você o dia todo então ele sente sua falta.

Harry pôs seus utensílios para comer **(N/T: Para aqueles que não entenderam: garfo, faca e afins XD) **e lentamente caminhou até Draco. Ele nervosamente passou seus lábios na bochecha de Draco.

― Eu sinto muito a sua falta. – Draco gentilmente puxou Harry para sentar em seu colo. Ele se sentiu culpado quando percebeu as mãos trêmulas de Harry. Quando Harry levantou sua cabeça para beijá-lo de novo, Draco abaixou a sua e o abraçou com mais força.

― Desculpe-me. – Draco murmurou. – Mas eu realmente sinto sua falta.

Harry sorriu, inseguro, antes de beijar Draco na boca.

― E muito.

― Draco Malfoy, você é realmente insaciável. – Harry sussurrou, vacilante, quando descansou sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Draco.

― O que posso dizer, eu sou um homem com um grande apetite. – A mão direita de Draco passeou pelas costas nuas de Harry.

Larry assistia enquanto seus pais se beijavam e conversavam, completamente esquecidos dele.

― Papai?

Draco e Harry se viraram para olhar Larry que os assistia com os olhos arregalados.

― Vocês não sentem a minha falta também?

― Claro que sim. – Draco riu.

Larry deu um sorriso maroto. O banco era muito alto para ele, então ele decidiu subir na mesa e andar até seus pais. Na sua ânsia de chegar neles, ele descuidadamente tropeçou numa tigela de sopa.

Harry e Draco não tiveram tempo de reagir quando seu filho chorava de dor e soluçava incontrolavelmente. O liquido quente deixou o pé descoberto de Larry vermelho com a queimadura gravada em sua pálida e macia pele.

Harry rapidamente levantou seu filho em seus braços e sem pensar sentou de volta no colo de Draco.

― Mamãe... – Larry acomodou seu rosto vermelho por causa do choro no pescoço de sua mãe. – Machucou.

― Deixe-me ver, querido. – Harry tentou soltar as mãos de Larry de seus ombros, mas seu filho só apertou ainda mais, quase deixando Harry com dificuldades para respirar.

― Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso, Larry. – Draco franziu o cenho.

Harry olhou feio para seu marido quando sentiu o corpo de Larry ficar tenso. Ele logo tinha toda sua atenção em seu filho, ninando-o para tentar vencer o choro, inconsciente do estado incômodo de Draco com toda a fricção.

― Deixa eu dar um beijinho que sara. – Harry gentilmente puxou as mãos de Larry para soltá-lo. Ele sussurrou um feitiço curativo simples antes de beijar os pés avermelhados de seu filho.

― Melhor?

― Obrigado, Mamãe. – Larry assentiu. – Posso dormir com você hoje?

Sentindo-se aliviado que seu filho estava calmo; Harry se apoiou em seu marido antes de responder. Ele corou quando sentiu corpo bastante excitado de seu marido.

Draco ansiosamente esperou a resposta de Harry. Ele sabia que Harry nunca conseguiria dizer não a seu filho.

"_Ele realmente mima muito Larry"._

A mão de Draco estava fazendo círculos na cintura de Harry.

"_Eu não me importo, porém, desde que ele continue sentado em mim"._

**(N/T: Draco, cada dia mais tarado... Quem consegue resistir???)**

Harry observou o sorriso malicioso de seu marido.

― Mamãe?

― Por que não comemos nossa sobremesa, querido, e então Papai lhe contará uma história. – Harry sorriu quando ele ouviu Draco rosnar – Eu te prometo que ficaremos com você até você adormecer.

Larry pensou sobre isso antes de aceitar.

"_Talvez Papai queira dormir com Mamãe sozinho, eu posso dormir com Mamãe quando Papai não tiver em casa"._

― Ok, Mamãe.

― Hora de nos movermos. – Harry segurou seu filho mais perto. – Eu acho que somos muito pesados para o Papai.

Antes que Larry tivesse tempo de protestar, Draco levantou os dois, seu filho e Harry.

"_Bem, eu acho que eu os mimei demais, mas o que posso dizer, eu os amo."_

Ö Ö Ö Ö Ö

Sirius sorriu nervosamente. Ele tinha convidado Severus para vir jantar e Remus o ajudaria a cozinhar. Na verdade, Severus tinha "se convidado".

Ele planejou pedir comida fora, mas Remus disse que ele não tinha nada para fazer e queria ajudá-lo a cozinhar. Ele não imaginou que Remus resolveu ajudá-lo com a cozinha, já que ele praticamente queimava-a inteira a cada tentiva de cozinhar. O que terminou em Remus cozinhando toda a comida e Sirius fazendo apenas a sobremesa.

Sirius sentou entre Severus e Remus na pequena mesa quadrada, observando Remus e Severus que se encaravam.

― Er, por que você não experimenta isso, Sev. – Sirius o serviu com um pedaço de galinha assada. – Remus que cozinhou. Ele disse que o menu de hoje era galinha. **(N/T: Só eu que enxergo uma alfinetada aqui? XD --- N/B: Eu tb enxergo \o/)**

Seguramente todo o cardápio era de galinha, galinha na manteiga, caçarola de galinha e teriyaki de galinha. (N/B minha okaasan iria amar este cardápio ela ama galinha e frango XD)

― Você devia experimentar isso. – Sirius pegou um pouco de tudo e pôs no prato de Severus. – Remus fez todos. Ele é o melhor cozinheiro.

Severus arqueou a sobrancelha para ele. Sua expressão zombando, quando disse:

― O que você fez?

Sirius corou.

― Eu fiz para você a sobremesa. – ele contou fracamente.

Remus fuzilou Severus com o olhar antes de reverter sua atenção ao amigo.

― Sirius.

Sirius olhou para ele. Ele tentou de verdade sobrepor o sentimento de inutilidade.

Remus apenas ergueu seu prato com um ar de brincadeira.

― Quero um pouco também.

Sirius sorriu antes de ajudar seu amigo com toda a comida.

Servindo a si mesmo com uma pequena porção de comida, ele olhou os dois homens que ainda estavam se encarando todo o tempo. Sirius observou com divertimento quando Remus e Severus comiam com os olhos presos um no outro.

Se não fosse pela animosidade no olhar, Sirius poderia ter imaginado que eles estavam apaixonados e ele era apenas um intruso forçando, através da bondade deles, sua presença. Esse pensamento o fez estremecer. **(N/b: Mas é mais ou menos isso mesmo sir Black, tapadinho você, hein – N\T: Eu tenho pena dele... De verdade... U.U)**

― Er, Severus? – Sirius ficou agradecido que aqueles dois pararam de se olhar, apesar da intensidade daqueles olhos negros tirarem todo seu fôlego.

― Sim?

Sirius engoliu antes de abrir a boca.

― Você disse que tinha boas notícias para mim. O que é?

― Bem, - Severus deu um sorriso falso. Ele pode sentir o corpo de Remus ficar tenso quando Sirius deu toda sua atenção a ele. – Podem ser boas ou más notícias, depende de como você as vê. Severus preferiu ignorar a presença de Remus. – A má notícia é... – Severus fechou seu sorriso ao ver a antecipação no rosto de Sirius.

― A má notícia é... – Sirius pensou em Harry, temendo que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com ele.

― Você ter de esperar até eu terminar meu jantar e ter minha sobremesa. – Severus disse presunçosamente.

Sirius fez bico. Ele tentou adivinhar o que Severus ia lhe contar enquanto ele brincava com seu jantar, inconsciente de dois olhos cheios de luxúria em seus lábios.

― Você tem que terminar seu jantar primeiro. – Severus disse a ele zombeteiramente.

Sirius sorriu e seguiu a ordem.

Quando eles terminaram o jantar, Sirius avidamente foi à cozinha pegar a torta de abóbora que tinha feito. Ele tinha um pouco mais de confiança na sobremesa.

Sirius se ausentou por um minuto e não ficou surpreso em achar os dois homens se encarando em silêncio.

― Espero que você goste. – Sirius sorriu timidamente.

Severus deu uma mordida. Estava boa, na verdade, mas era o hábito que o fez comentar com seu amante.

― Está muito doce.

― Bem, ela está boa para o meu gosto. – Remus provou um pedaço já que Sirius não mostrou nenhum sinal de servi-lo.

― Eu vou... Eu vou fazer chá. – Sirius voltou à cozinha. Ele sentia seu rosto quente de vergonha.

"_Por que eu não posso fazer nada certo uma vez. Eu sou tão inútil? Remus parece gostar de qualquer sobremesa que eu faça para ele. Talvez Remus apenas finja que gostou por pena." _

Sirius suspirou. Sua mente estava muito ocupada para notar as vozes vindas da sala de jantar.

― Por que você não pode ser legal com ele. – Remus rosnou.

― Com ciúmes? – Severus sorriu maliciosamente. Ele estava incomodado com a maneira que Remus parecia se importar com Sirius e o ignorava. Bem, ele podia sempre fingir que os olhares que Remus mandava a ele era de atenção apaixonada, mas aquilo seria muito patético para ele.

― Um dia eu vou fazer ele me amar e te deixar. – Remus jurou.

― Sério? – Severus inclinou sua cabeça. – Você realmente acha que pode fazer isso?

― Você dá dinheiro a ele. – Remus disse enojado.

― Muito dinheiro. – Severus deu de ombros.

― Ele só fica com você pelo dinheiro. – Remus sabia que estava sendo amargo. Era injusto com Sirius, mas ele estava cansado de esperar. Desiludir-se que algum dia Sirius perceberia seu amor por ele.

― Provavelmente. – Severus disse de novo a ele num tom trivial. – Nunca sonhei com ele acordando um dia e percebendo que todo este tempo esteve loucamente apaixonado por mim. – Severus disse sarcasticamente. Ele odiava como Remus sempre rejeitava seus sentimentos e isso o fazia querer machucá-lo da mesma maneira que ele estava ferido. – Mas eu não tenho que me importa, já que estou fazendo bastante com ele.

― Se você o machucar, eu juro que eu azaro você.

― Por que você apenas não toma o lugar dele e garante que eu nunca vou machucá-lo. – Severus desdenhou.

Remus e Severus ficaram silenciosamente se estudando. Remus se perguntava o que Sirius viu no Sonserino e Severus estava se perguntando porque Remus amava Sirius.

― Eu sei que vocês dois podem ser amigos. – Sirius sorriu. Ele não captou a surpresa nos olhos dois homens quando ele cuidadosamente colocou a bandeja de chá sobre a mesa.

"_Ele descobriu?" _Remus estava preocupado, mas o comportamento calmo de seu amigo disse a ele que não, eles não tinham sido pegos.

Sirius cuidadosamente pegou o bule de chá quente e pôs em três xícaras. Ele deu uma a Severus e se surpreendeu quando seu amante moveu a perna e gesticulou para que ele sentasse em seu colo.

Severus não sabia por quê fez isso. Ele apenas sabia que feria Remus ver Sirius com ele e de alguma forma sabendo que ele feria Remus o fazia sentir melhor. Ele observou Sirius colocar a xícara de lado com cuidado e gentilmente sentar em seu colo.

Severus envolveu a cintura de Sirius com sua mão. O corpo leve de Sirius era confortável, e ele ficou grato em ver que Sirius tinha ganhado algum peso.

"_Bem, deixá-lo ficar com Remus tem seus benefícios"._

A mão de Severus circulou o pequeno corpo e passeou pelo abdômen. Apesar do corpo de Sirius ainda ser tão magro como sempre, ele estava se modelando bem.

Sirius esperou em antecipação.

― Severus?

― Sim?

― Você vai me contar agora?

― Contar o que? – O movimento daqueles lábios o distraiu.

― Que boas notícias você tem para me dizer?

― Oh, isso.

― Sim. – Sirius prendeu a respiração, Severus parecia que ia beijá-lo.

― Nada, na verdade, Draco apenas me convidou para jantar e me disse que eu poderia levar uma companhia se eu quisesse.

― Sério? – Os olhos de Sirius estavam grandes como pratos quando a informação o inundou. – Você vai levar um acompanhante? Você vai... Me levar? – A voz de Sirius estava rouca quando ele falou.

― Isso depende. – Os olhos de Severus se prenderam na face corada de Sirius.

― De quê?

― De como meu _acompanhante_ me satisfaz. – Severus de uma olhada em Remus.

― Me leve, por favor. – Sirius beijou Severus intensamente na boca

Severus se esqueceu totalmente de seus pensamentos sobre Remus e machucá-lo. Ele apenas aproveitou a boca de Sirius, ele podia sentir o desespero em seus beijos.

― Me leve, por favor. – Sirius estava sem fôlego quando ele se afastou para olhar dentro dos olhos de seu amante.

― Claro, eu vou levá-lo. – Severus rosnou antes de carregar Sirius até a sala de estar onde ele poderia usar a chave de portal de volta a sua casa.

Sirius estava em choque. Ele queria que Severus o levasse até Malfoy e então ele poderia ver Harry. Mas ao olhar o Mestre de Poções ele soube que o Sonserino tinha outros planos em mente. Não que ele se importasse.

― Não espere por mim. – Sirius olhou seu amigo antes dele ficar fora de seu campo de visão e ele sentiu o puxão da Chave de Portal.

Remus observou os dois homens mais importantes de sua vida desaparecerem. Ele desejou que fosse ele a levar Sirius naquela noite, mas ver a felicidade no rosto de Sirius já era suficiente para ele.

Remus balançou a cabeça. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de odiar Severus agora. Ele jurou que ele pararia de ver Severus depois da escola começar e ele tinha que voltar a lecionar e pretendia fazer isso.

Ele imaginou a vida sem aquele homem cínico e pensou que poderia seguir em frente. Ele não estava certo sobre Sirius se seu amigo descobrisse.

Ele olhou a torta e o chá que Sirius tinha feito.

"_Ao menos eu tenho algo para hoje à noite"._

Ele terminaria a torta já que Severus disse que não gostava dela doce.

― Idiota. – Remus sorriu maliciosamente.

OoOo

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Yo! Mais um capítulo, huh? Dessa vez foi bem mais rápido, porque eu tomei vergonha na cara e resolvi planejar meu tempo. Então já aviso que o capítulo oito só deve vir em mais ou menos três semanas. Muito tempo? Bem, me mandem reviews e quem sabe eu repenso o tempo de postagem...

Na verdade o espaço de tempo gigante é porque eu ainda tenho que traduzir Draco Sinister, e essa é uma tradução longa e difícil, pra vocês terem uma idéia só a minha parte do capítulo tem o dobro de páginas que esse capítulo aqui de **Miss You**. E também tenho de finalizar minha fic surpresa. ;D E também tem o presente de Amigo Oculto do PotterSlashFics (que, psiu, conta pra ninguém, mas será uma fic XD)

Digam-me, pessoas, o que vocês acham que acontece agora? Aliás, devo dizer que daqui pra frente as coisas ficam MUITO interessantes.

Ah, agora, em vez do nome do próximo capítulo (já que os capítulos não têm nome), e vou por um trecho, um pedacinho bem pequeninho do next chap, só pra atiçar você (porque eu não presto MWAHHAHAHAHA). Devo dizer que o próximo capítulo reserva algumas emoções... Então eu, malvada, escolhi a menor delas. XD Lógico! Vocês ACHAM que eu vou entregar o ouro de bandeja? Na-na-ni-na-não.

Ja nee

Alis R. Clow ;D

** Obs: **Nesse cap eu dei reply em todo mundo que deixou comment e tem profile. _**Uzumaki-kun** _(nossa, que legal que essa é sua primeira yaoi, me sinto honrada! Quen bom que gostou! Espero que continue lendo!), **_Dark Wolf 03_** (thx so much pelos seus comments e acredite, os prox caps compensam!) e **_HnT_** (Minha baka neko! Bem, vc acha isso? Que o Remie tem que ficar com o Sirius... Bem, não digo nada só: lê o resto XD), estou respondendo aqui pela falta de profile, ok?

**Mathew Potter Malfoy, Kirina Malfoy e Sanae-chan** thx soo much pelos comments!

OoOo

N/B: (#Chega voando em seu guarda-chuva verde e prata#) Ai, há tempos não viajava de guarda-chuva saudades disso, ultimamente andava usando Mokona, mas aí reparei que ele andava cabisbaixo e o resolvi usar ainda, mas para vir aqui comentar este cap que vocês tem que concordarem que desta vez foi rápido, demorou só um pouquinho (meu pc ficou uns dia dodói, mas tudo nos conforme) ai que cap eu amei ele, ele me deixou com raiva, emotiva e tantas outras emoções que personagens são estes, gente, um Harry de trança imaginem a cena e que filho deles é este quero um assim pra mim, e o Draco \o/ eu acho q desmaiava com os olhares dele e depois aquele jantar ai eu amo tanto o Sev ele é tão tudo de bom, ai por mim eu revelava tudo e viveria fazendo _ménage a tróis_, ai eu estou tão curiosa para o próximo cap e vcs???? Eu acho que a Alis-senpai foi má só deixou a gente curiosa, mas tudo bem este cap compensa a ansiedade do próximo então pessoal vamos comentar e deixar como sempre a tradutora feliz e dar ânimo e incentivo, pois eu tb sei como ela anda correndo com as traduções.

Kissus no kokoro de todos e ate o próximo Cap

Camy – Arwen Mione

OoOo

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo**

― Harry? – Sirius sorriu.

― Sirius? – Harry um olhar de total descrença nos olhos.

**(N/T: Oooh, acharam interessante? Pois a A-chan diz: tem coisa beeem mais interessante... MWHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA)**


	8. Capítulo 4

**Miss You**

**Autora:** Pokari

**Tradutora: **Alis R. Clow

**Beta: **Camy Arwen-Mione (SEM BETAGEM POR ENQUANTO)

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, nem da Pokari. É da loira psicótica que ousou matar meu Sirius...

**Pares**: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Remus/ Severus

**Time:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Avisos:** Um pouco angst, meio AU, mpreg (gravidez masculina).

ÖöÖ

**Capítulo Quatro**

Sirius olhou para as vestes que Severus trouxe para ele. Ele acordou, sentindo-se maravilhoso apenas por ter seu amante deixando-o para ir até a casa de Remus e voltar com três vestes diferentes.

-- Eu espero que Remus não o tenha azarado. – Sirius sorriu.

-- Como se ele pudesse fazê-lo. Eu pedi a ele que me mostrasse seu quarto e ele insistiu que ele queria ajudar. – Severus sentou-se de forma calma e relaxada em sua cama, uma mão segurando o Profeta Diário.

Sirius olhou com atenção suas vestes, aquelas que realmente cabiam nele. "_Ainda bem que Remus as pegou para mim_"

Hesitantemente, Sirius andou ato o Sonserino. Ele se inclinou para beijá-lo apenas para ter uma mão forte parando-o a centímetros antes de ele tocar os finos lábios. Um par de frios olhos negros espreitando.

-- O que você acha que está fazendo? – um pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas submergiu.

-- Eu só queria agradecê-lo.

Severus inclinou sua cabeça.

-- Há outras maneiras de me agradecer.

Sirius sentiu como se tivesse sido estapeado. Ele deveria ter aprendido sua lição. Severus nunca o beijava, e ele nunca quis a boca de Sirius perto de seu rosto. Bem, a menos que fosse para um show.

Corando, Sirius se abaixou. Suas mãos trabalharam automaticamente para desabotoar as calças. Mas de novo ele foi parado. Ele não entendia. Ele olhou para cima e sentiu-se frio como sempre se sentia toda vez que aqueles olhos o menosprezavam.

"_Perfeita puta"_ Severus zombou. "_Que pena, eu já estou exausto. Não que isso seja uma grande perda"._

-- Severus?

-- A menos que você queira que seu afilhado se pergunte porque você não pode andar.

Sirius odiou quando corou tanto que ele até podia sentir sua face quente.

-- Vou me trocar. – Sirius disse baixo.

Severus o assistiu se levantar e andar fracamente, arrastando suas vestes excessivamente grandes atrás, alcançou as vestes novas que ele lhe trouxera, e foi para o banheiro e quietamente fechou a porta.

"_Bem, não é como se ele pudesse andar adequadamente agora". _Severus franziu o cenho quando lhe foi negada a visão do corpo nu de seu amante.

Foi uma noite um tanto selvagem e Severus acordou querendo o seu amante lobisomem. Ele decidiu apenas ir lá e surpreendê-lo. Já que Sirius ainda estava dormindo na sua cama ele estava certo de que ele não seria um problema. E ele, de fato, o surpreendeu, tão surpreso que Remus não demonstrou nenhuma resistência.

Severus sorriu. Ele meio que curtia mais o sexo duro e quente. Apesar de seu humor ter se alterado um pouco quando Remus perguntou por Sirius. Ele apenas aceitou quando Remus o levou até o quarto de Sirius e lhe deu as vestes.

"_Eu queria que você parasse com isso"._ _Remus encarou as vestes de Sirius criticamente._

"_O quê?" Severus olhou em volta desinteressadamente. Ele se assegurava em dar a Sirius dinheiro mensalmente, ele não se importava em como o vira-lata gastava o dinheiro, mas ele podia ver que não era em seu quarto. Muito liso._

"_Comprando roupas maiores para ele". Remus o encarou. Ele sabia que aquilo era apenas um plano malvado porque se ele desse as roupas diretamente a ele, Remus as jogaria de volta na cara dele, depois de rasgá-las em pedacinhos sem qualquer dúvida._

"_Ele não reclama." Severus respondeu calmamente e atirou-se na cama queen size. "Você faz isso freqüentemente?"_

"_O quê?"_

"_Entrar e escolher as roupas para ele?"_

_Remus bufou._

"_Eu nunca tive esse privilégio." Ele dobrou as vestes cuidadosamente e as entregou para seu suposto amante. Seus olhos prometiam dor se ele algum dia machucasse Sirius._

Severus franziu o cenho. Remus era muito protetor com sua concubina. "_Ele realmente acha que ele pode tomar meu lugar?"_ Severus zombou. "_Isso poderia tomar muito dinheiro"._

Sirius voltou ao quarto, sentindo-se muito melhor depois de tomar banho.

-- Severus?

-- Sim.

-- Você mencionou um jantar ontem a noite. Você vai… Vai me levar para ver Harry?

-- Na realidade, sim.

Sirius sorriu feliz enquanto se lançava no colo de Seveurs. Ele estava a ponto de beijar o homem quando ele se deu conta. Ele não queria que Severus o rejeitasse então ele pos a cabeça no ombro de Severus e sussurrou um obrigado.

Severus franziu a testa. Ele achou que tinha visto Sirius levantar a cabeça e abrir os lábios ligeiramente antes de se abaixar e encostar-se a ele. Ele não ligava. Não era como se Sirius pesasse muito, e mesmo que ele não fosse do tipo "apertável", mas na verdade era bom apenas abraçá-lo.

Ele não gostava na verdade de beijar. Era apenas muito pessoal e uma ligação da qual ele não precisava. Ainda que ele algumas vezes permitisse Sirius beijá-lo e ele mesmo beijasse Remus, isso era apenas uma estratégia para fazer Remus sentir-se emocionalmente ligado a ele. (**N/T:** Sevie totalmente evil ºOº')

Severus segurou firme o corpo flexível de Sirius. Era tão diferente de Remus e só recentemente ele tinha que fechar os olhos quando eles transavam. Não para imaginar o seu outro amante. Não. Nem ele era tão baixo. Nem tão desesperado (**N/T:** Não? Aaaaaah… Esclarecedor u.ú).

Ele podia sempre sustentar a visão do homem quando ele estava nu, braços e pernas abertos e pronto para ser penetrado. Era apenas... De alguma forma, Sirius estava mais frágil. Ele não entendia de onde tirara essa impressão agora; ele só estava assustado que ele poderia quebrá-lo.

Severus se assustou quando Sirius subitamente se levantou. Ele assistiu Sirius andar até o espelho e desesperadamente procurar por um pente.

-- Quando nós vamos encontrá-lo?

Severus suspirou. Ele esqueceu que o garoto era a razão pela qual Sirius ficava com ele. Oh, e o cofre em Gringotes.

-- Nós vamos partir depois do almoço. Vou levá-lo para comprar um presente para seu filho do Harry.

-- Obrigado. – Sirius sorriu. – Você acha que eu devia vestir esse aqui ou deveria tentar este outro?

Severus quis rir da incerteza nos olhos de Sirius. "_Ele realmente precisa se arrumar todo apenas para ver o afilhado?"_

-- É com você, mas você pode vestir os dois e eu te direi o que eu acho.

-- Sim. – Sirius avidamente desabotoou sua roupa e finalmente deu a Severus a visão de seu pálido corpo.

Ö

-- Esta é a Mansão Malfoy? – Sirius nervosamente segurou o presente com força.

-- Não, esta é a casa de Draco. Ele não esta mais vivendo com seus pais depois do casamento. – Severus parou na frente da estátua de uma donzela que guardava o portão.

-- Severus Snape.

O portão estava aberto e os permitiu entrar.

-- Vamos, Black.

-- Sim. – Sirius apressadamente seguiu os passos de Severus. – Você acha que Harry sabia que nós estamos indo?

Severus apenas deu de ombros. Não era realmente problema seu. Draco foi até ele três dias atrás e pediu a ele que trouxesse Sirius Black, porque ele queria fazer Harry feliz. (**N/T:** Eu amo o Draco o)

Severus viera a casa de Draco mais vezes do que ele se importava em lembrar, ele apenas andou até a sala de estar, sabendo muito bem que Draco tinha sido informado de sua chegada e logo viria se juntar a ele.

Quando eles chegaram a sala, eles encontraram um pequeno menino correndo dando a uma jovem mulher, obviamente sua babá, problemas em persegui-lo. Severus decidiu sentar-se e observas com diversão, mas alguém resolveu acabar com a diversão.

Sirius largou o pacote para pegar o garoto nos braços. Ele levantou o garoto e estudou sua face cuidadosamente.

-- Severus, ele é um Malfoy. – Sirius virou o garoto para Severus.

-- Obviamente. – Severus sorriu, ele notou como Larry se debatia para se soltar, então talvez ele ainda poderia ter sua diversão afinal.

-- Me solta. – Larry chutou sua perna. Ele não estava assustado, ele sabia que o tio Severus não deixaria nada acontecer com ele, mas era tão divertido.

-- Por favor, me dê ele. – Melanie Pinxter, obviamente não acreditava em nenhum dos dois, e estava seriamente pronta para azarar Sirius.

Larry olhou para Severus e sorriu.

-- Mamãããããee. – seus pequenos pés estavam balançando alegremente. – Mamãããããããããããããããããeeeeeeeeeeeee.

-- Er, Seveurs? – Sirius parecia incerto se colocava o garoto no chão ou o entregava para a mulher. – O que eu devo fazer?

-- Larry? – Harry apressadamente foi até seu filho. Ele estava curtindo seu descanso enquanto Larry estava tendo sua pequena hora de estudos. Ele parou de seguir a pista quando encontrou um igualmente chocado Sirius.

-- Harry? – Sirius sorriu.

-- Sirius? – Harry um olhar de total descrença nos olhos.

-- Sim, sou eu. – Sirius sorriu mais. – Você... Você mudou. – De alguma forma ele parecia menos com Tiago, e isso o deixou um pouco desapontado, ele tinha esperado ter um relance de seu melhor amigo.

-- Mamãe? – Larry balançou as mãos.

Harry caminhou até Sirius e pegou o filho. Ele olhou para a baba de seu filho e a dispensou.

-- Eu senti sua falta, Harry. – Sirius sorriu, apesar de ter lágrimas nos olhos.

-- Mamãe? – De alguma forma era hábito de Larry lembrar sua mãe que quando alguém seita falta dele, ele tinha que beijar esse alguém.

Harry riu antes de ir até seu padrinho e beijá-lo na bochecha.

-- Você sentiu falta de Larry também?

-- Erm, sim. – Sirius concordou obedientemente.

Harry levantou seu filho assim ele poderia beijar Sirius.

--_ Eu_ não senti sua falta, _senhora_ Malfoy. – Severus sorriu atravessado. Ele sabia do jogo favorito de Larry.

-- Eu tenho certeza que não, Seveurs. - Draco disse lentamente enquanto caminhava até sua família.

Harry sorriu para o rosto confuso de Sirius.

-- É a regra de Larry. Se alguém sente sua falta, então esse alguém merece um beijo de você.

-- Bem, Severus comprou algo para Larry. – Sirius olhou em volta, procurando pelo pacote que ele largou quando pegou Larry.

-- Você quer dizer isso. – Draco preguiçosamente balançou para frente e para trás o pacote embalado em plástico colorido e brilhante.

-- Sim. – Sirius corou um pouco, o que sempre acontecia toda vez que um homem estava sendo legal com ele. Quando Severus o tocou pela primeira vez, ele ficou muito surpreso em se descobrir sendo tão submisso. Ele apenas aceitou que estava sendo ele mesmo. Talvez esse fosse o por quê de Tiago ter sido tão protetor com ele.

-- Obrigado, Tio Severus. – Larry sorriu marotamente.

Severus apenas assentiu. Ele não gostava qando outros homens faziam Sirius corar. Ele podia tolerar Remus, mas Draco? Por favor, ele sabia que Sirius nem gostava de Lucius. Deixe Draco quieto, aquele que tirou Harry dele.

-- Bem, vocês se divirtam. Eu tenho algo a discutir com Severus. – Os olhos de Draco hesitaram em Harry, até Harry caminhar até ele e sussurrar um obrigado antes de permitir Draco reivindicar sua boca.

Sirius estudou Harry de perto. Certamente Harry tinha mudado; ele estava mais belo do que da última vez em que o vira.

Harry retornou o olhar de Sirius e sorriu um pouco.

-- É bom vê-lo, Sirius, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas como você pode vir com Severus?

-- Eu estou... Você sabe. – Sirius parecia desconfortável, subitamente envergonhado de si mesmo viver do dinheiro que Severus lhe dava. – Eu durmo com ele.

-- Oh.

-- E ele me dá dinheiro. – Sirius não podia olhar Harry nos olhos.

-- Sirius...

--- Mas eu não gasto, sério, apenas uso um pouco e algumas vezes eu gasto com Remus. – Sirius adicionou rapidamente. – Você sabe, eu vivo com Remus.

Harry pegou a mão de Sirius.

-- Está tudo bem, Sirius. Eu não estou te julgando. Não é muito diferente de minha vida, eu acho.

Sua conversa emocional foi interrompida por um agudo grito de felicidade de Larry. Ele orgulhosamente mostrou para sua mamãe o enorme e branco veado.

-- Ah, é a forma de animago do meu pai. – Harry sorriu.

-- Animago? – Larry arrastou o veado consigo.

-- Sim, tio Sirius aqui também é um animago. – Harry sorriu calorosamente para seu padrinho.

-- Me mostra, me mostra. – Larry saltitou alegremente.

-- Er... – Sirius olhou para a porta fechada. Ele sabia que Severus não gostava muito de sua forma animaga. Ele tentava nunca se transformar na frente dele. Mas desta vez era apenas por um momento, Severus não tinha que vê-lo. – Ok.

Desta vez a transformação tinha sido diferente. Ele sentiu alguma coisa doer no meio de si. Mas ele ignorou isso. Pensando que fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez em que se transformara.

Padfoot (**N/T:** Almofadinha em português, mas, sinceramente... _Almofadinha _é fogo... u.ú) deitou sua cabeça nos pés de Larry, e fez cócegas com a língua. Um minuto depois Sirius se transformou de volta, sentido de novo a mesma dor e um pouco de enfraquecimento no meio de seu corpo.

-- Você está bem, Sirius? – Harry franziu a testa preocupadamente, ele viu o medo no rosto de Sirius antes e depois da transformação.

-- Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que fiz isso. – Sirius sorriu, querendo diminuir a preocupação.

-- Eu acho que você deveria checar isso. – Harry gastava seu tempo ivre estudando medicina bruxa a pedido de Narcissa e sabia que mesmo os menores sintomas podiam significar muito mais.

-- Você sabe, eu pensei que quando encontrasse você, a primeira coisa que eu perguntaria seria "Você está feliz?", e aqui está você se preocupando comigo.

-- To falando sério. – Harry o encarou sombrio.

-- Não, eu sou Sirius. Você é Harry. – Sirius sorriu maroto.

(**N/T:** Uma piadinha bem como entre "serious" (sério) e "Sirius". No original "I'm serious", que tem a mesma pronuncia de "Sirius" (lembrem-se que o verbo to be pode significar ser ou estar ;D)

-- Sirius, - Harry o encarou. Sirius era sua família, e ele não queria que alguma coisa acontecesse com ele não importava o quão teimoso ele era.

-- Eu sei, e eu vou.

-- Você vai me ensinar como mudar, Tio Sirius?

Sirius olhou para Larry carinhosamente.

-- O que você quer ser?

-- Eu não sei. – Larry inclinou a cabeça e pensou muito. – Talvez um dragão. Ou uma pantera. Eu não ligo de ser um veado que nem o vovô.

-- Bem, não vamos ter de esperar até você ter certeza do que quer ser. – Sirius riu.

Eles passaram a maior parte do tempo brincando com Larry, conversando sobre assuntos leves e evitando falar sobre Draco e Severus.

Sirius tinha sido mais feliz naqueles momentos do que nos últimos quatro anos. Ele não queria que o dia acabasse, mas ele sabia que teria de ir após o jantar. Ele ajudou Harry colocar Larry para dormir. Admirou-se do quão natural era para Harry ser a mamãe.

Eles caminharam em silêncio para a sala de estar onde Severus e Draco estavam tomando drinks, sabendo que seria um longo tempo até eles se verem novamente.

-- Vou sentir sua falta, Harry. – Sirius sorriu tristemente.

-- Eu sei. – Harry assentiu. – Prometa-me que vai ver um medibruxo e então me contar o que eles disseram.

-- Ok. Eu prometo. – Sirius respondeu resignadamente.

Obviamente eles levaram mais tempo do que era esperado, julgando pelo olhar azedo no rosto de Severus. Ele ofereceu a ele um sorriso apologético e andou até sue lado.

Draco sorriu quando Harry entrou na sala. Ele fez Harry sentar-se a seu lado e deu a ele uma pequena caixa.

-- Abra.

Harry obedientemente abriu, e tirou um pequeno colar com um jade em forma de vassoura. Harry levantou as sobrancelhas; era um pouco liso demais considerando que vinha de Draco.

-- É uma chave de portal, bem para esta sala, ativada apenas pelo remetente, com senha claro.

Harry sorriu brilhantemente, talvez não fosse a última vez que encontraria Sirius.

-- Obrigado, Draco.

-- Tenha certeza que ele contatará você por Floo antes, é assim que funciona. – Draco sorriu presunçosamente vendo a expressão radiante no rosto de Harry.

Severus bufou. Claro que ele não queria que Sirius o aborrecesse muito, mas desde que Remus partiria para Hogwarts em menos de duas semanas, ele pensou que ele poderia sem bom ter Sirius ficando com ele.

Harry caminhou até Sirius.

-- Lembre-se do que Draco disse, Siri, você tem que me avisar quando quiser usar a chave de portal.

Sirius observou com medo enquanto Harry o ajudou a por o colar. Ele olhava para Draco de maneira diferente agora, certamente Draco queria fazer Harry feliz, e todos que queriam fazer Harry feliz eram seus amigos.

-- Obrigado, Draco. – Sirius sorriu, o vermelho em suas bochechas o fez parecer mais jovem. – E eu virei, eu trarei algo para Larry. Isto é, se eu não for muito incomodo. – ele adicionou rapidamente.

Severus bufou, agora ele sabia em que seu pequeno amante gastaria seu dinheiro.

-- Claro que não, Sirius. – Draco sorriu charmosamente. – Posso te chamar de Sirius. Você é o padrinho de Harry,. Isso quer dizer que nós somos uma família.

-- Sim. – Sirius corou mais ainda, mas seu sorriso se alterou quando ele viu a expressão no rosto de Severus.

Severus encarou friamente Draco. Draco era filho de seu melhor amigo, e ele o amava como seu próprio filho, mas, por favor, ele não tinha que ir tão longe apenas para conseguir tirar as calças de seu pequeno esposo.

Severus disse adeus de forma curta, rudemente pegou as mãos de Sirius antes de ele ter a chance de dizer adeus e usou a chave de portal para casa.

-- Você está feliz? – Severus disse com desprezo.

-- Sim, obrigado. – Sirius sorriu. – Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

-- Claro, você ganhou o ticket para ver seu afilhado. Agora me diga por que você ainda está aqui, você não precisa mais de mim.

-- O que? – Sirius franziu o cenho. – Mas... Severus, Eu... Eu quero agradecê-lo. – Sirius sussurrou suas ultimas palavras; suas mãos tremiam enquanto tentava desabotoar suas vestes.

"_Oh, sim. Como uma puta perfeita"._ Severus rosnou e carregou Sirius nos ombros. Ele não tinha atenção de desistir de Remus ainda. Ele poderia pedir para Sirius ficar com ele, e então vir visitar Remus sempre que quisesse.

Ö

Sirius odiava sair. Ele odiava a maneira que as pessoas olhavam para ele, fofocando sobre ele. Saber de sua inocência não era suficiente para manter sua cabeça erguida. Ele odiava ver a pena nos olhos das pessoas, apesar de ele ter aprendido a ignorá-las.

Mas o que ele odiava mais era um hospital. Ele odiava quando as pessoas pediam para ele abrir suas vestes, e então cutucavam seu corpo. Ele era muito consciente de seu corpo. Ele tinha prometido a Harry, então ele faria isso, ótimo, mas ele não gostava disso.

Sirius manteve sua visita a St. Mungus em segredo. Ele não queria que Remus o mimasse como se ele tivesse a beira da morte. E ele não queria que Severus o banisse de sua casa porque não quer que Sirius o contamine.

Ele disse ao curandeiro que ele não estava com pressa que ele não esperava pelo resultado em uma semana. A idéia de voltar não era realmente muito apelativa.

Sirius gastou o dia procurando por um dragão e uma pantera negra para Larry. Verdade que Larry era a cara de Draco, mas ele era filho de Harry, e ele era tão doce, Sirius queria dar a ele o que não pudera dar a Harry, não que Larry precisasse, já que Draco era praticamente mais rico que ele podia sequer imaginar.

Ele contatou Harry na ultima noite, quando Remus não estava em casa para dizer que ele faria o check up amanhã e o visitaria no dia seguinte.

Sirius suspirou, a escola começaria em dez dias, e ele ainda não estava certo se ia e ficava com Remus em Hogwarts ou procurar um lugar para si mesmo. Não era como se ele não tivesse dinheiro. Bem no fundo, ele sabia o que realmente queria. Ele ainda queria que Severus o pedisse para ficar com ele.

Sirius se concentrou em procurar por presentes, ele realmente estava ansioso para ver Harry de novo e gastar algum tempo com ele.

Draco tinha sido legal com ele, ele podia ver que Harry era muito importante para ele, até mesmo o amava. Sirius desejou que tivesse sabido que Draco se preocupava muito com Harry, assim ele não teria gastado os últimos quatro anos em depressão profunda.

Harry disse a ele para vir toda a tarde, já que Draco não estaria em casa até bem tarde. Harry reclamara que ele era solitário, apesar de Draco não proibi-lo de sair; ele não podia suportar seu guarda-costas. Ficar em casa não era realmente um problema se ele ao menos tivesse amigos para entretê-lo.

Ö

A respiração de Remus estava rouca, ele podia sentir o coração pulsando em sua orelha. Isso acontecia toda vez que ele fazia sexo com Severus. Ele se perguntava se ele sentiria a mesma coisa quando ele finalmente fizesse com Sirius.

"_Não, não seria igual."_ Remus pensou. _"Sirius é muito doce. Ele não teria mesmo coragem de me foder, e eu ficaria com muito medo de machucá-lo se eu o fodesse tão forte."_

-- No que está pensando? – Severus usou sua mão para sustentar sua cabeça quando ele deitou ao lado para olhar para Remus.

-- Sobre sexo. – Remus rosnou. – Eu fico pensando se a sensação é a mesma com Sirius.

Severus sorriu maldosamente.

-- Maravilhoso. Ele é sempre tão apertado.

Remus de repente salto sobre ele.

-- Não se atreva a machucá-lo.

Severus não estava impressionado.

-- O que posso dizer, ele gosta disso.

-- Bastardo. – Remus deitou-se. Ele não tinha força para discutir com o Sonserino.

-- Minha vez. – Severus pegou o frasco e levantou as pernas de Remus.

-- Nós estamos fazendo isso há horas. – Remus gemeu, mas não recusou.

Desde que Sirius passou a ir à casa de Harry, eles tiveram mais tempo juntos. Severus decidiu não voltar esse ano e parecia que ele tinha aceitado a decisão de Lupin de parar de vê-lo quando a escola começasse. Ele queria parar de magoar Sirius, apesar de Sirius não saber nada sobre eles. (**N/T: **Que nobre da parte dele não? irônica)

Remus não sabia se Sirius iria e ficaria com ele em Hogwarts como ele tinha feito nos últimos quatro anos. Mas agora que Severus tinha parado de lecionar, ele não estava certo se Sirius iria com ele.

Eles tinham apenas dois dias restantes, e o tempo estava se esgotando. Remus concordara que Severus que pertenceria a ele nos últimos dois dias. Remus gemeu quando Severus cravou seus dentes no seu ombro desnudo. Ele estava certo como o diabo que ele ia sentir falta disso. Mas rapidamente terminou de novo. E ele sentiu nada; era apenas uma necessidade física, como apenas um instinto animal.

Eles ficaram deitados em silêncio por um momento. Remus permitiu Severus abraçá-lo até que ele decidiu que queria se vestir e ir para casa. Ele sentia falta de Sirius. Mas antes que pudesse se mover, a porta abriu.

Ö

Sirius estava se preparando para ver Harry quando uma coruja chegou. Ele pegou o pergaminho com o selo do hospital St. Mungo. Ele chamou Harry pela lareira para dizer a ele que ele se atrasaria àquela tarde, propositalmente não dizendo a ele o resultado do seu check up.

Harry tinha pertubando-o sobre o resultado pelos últimos três dias, e até mesmo ofereceu a ele sua ajuda para conseguir o resultado mais cedo, o que Sirius recusou. Ele disse a Harry que ele era o único a saber que ele teve sua saúde checada; ele não queria que mais ninguém soubesse. Especialmente Severus.

Ele gastou uma hora só olhando para o pergaminho, reunindo coragem para abri-lo. E quando ele finalmente o fez, ele não conseguiu acreditar em seus olhos. Sem chance, ele não podia estar grávido. E se Severus não quisesse o bebê? E se Severus não quisesse _ele_?

Sirius gastou mais uma hora encarando o pergaminho. Finalmente, saindo do seu choque, ele chamou Harry pela lareira. Ele tinha contado a ele sobre sua fadiga, e agora sobre o resultado de St. Mungos. Harry olhou contente para ele e disse a ele que ele tinha que contar a Severus.

Então agora ele estava escolhendo sua melhor veste, penteando seu cabelo, e novamente lendo o pergaminho. Ele decidiu que não podia esconder isso do Sonserino se ele ainda planejava continuar a vê-lo.

Mantendo-o cuidadosamente nas suas vestes, Sirius alcançou para a chave de portal para a casa de Severus. Ele teve que ficar parado por algum tempo até que a tonteira passasse.

Sirius correu até o quarto de Severus. Ele estava sem fôlego quando abriu a porta. Ele parou por um minuto para recuperar o ar, mas isso ainda não o preparou para a visão a sua frente.

No meio da grande cama de Severus estava Remus deitados nos braços de Severus, ambos relaxados depois de sexo satisfatório.

Sirius notou que sua chegada surpreendeu ambos os homens, mas Severus manteve sua expressão nula.

-- Sirius... – A face de Remus estava branca quando ele tentou segurar o lençol, para cobrir seu corpo nu. Para _esconder_ seu corpo nu.

-- O que? – Sirius estava chocado demais para se mover. Ele queria correr. Deixar esse momento doloroso. Para acordar desse pesadelo.

Ele notou que Remus pôs as calças e tentou caminhar até ele, mas Severus tinha sua mão em cima dele e não permitiu que ele fosse muito longe.

-- Quanto tempo? – Sirius perguntou friamente, seus olhos fixos em seu amigo.

-- Sirius... Eu... – Remus evitou seus olhos.

-- Quanto tempo? – Sirius repetiu, enfatizando as palavras.

-- Quatro meses. – Veio a resposta suave.

-- Quatro meses? – Sirius não podia crer nisso. "Isso foi quando ele começou a ser legal comigo",

-- Me desculpe, Sirius. – Remus lutou para se livrar de Severus, mas ele não se moveu um milímetro.

Sirius podia ver as marcas de mordidas em seu pescoço e ombros. Devia haver mais em outras partes que ele não podia ver. Até mesmo seus lábios estavam inchados, ainda sangrando levemente. Machucava mais do que ele podia imaginar. Severus nunca o tinha beijado. Nem mesmo um beijo de punição.

-- Todo esse tempo vocês estavam rindo pelas minhas costas, não estavam? – Sirius encarou. Ele não sabia como as coisas podiam ficar piores.

-- Saia, Black. – Severus disse sem expressão. Os olhos frios o sileciaram. Nenhuma culpa neles, como era suposto de acontecer.

Sirius mordeu seu lábio inferior até que ele pudesse sentir o gosto amargo de sangue. Sua mão direita estava fechada no pergaminho em seu bolso com força. Ele deixou o quarto sem mais nenhuma palavra.

A lágrima que correu dos olhos traídos de Sirius tinha os deixado desconfortáveis.

-- Talvez eu devesse ir. – Os olhos de Remus nunca deixaram a porta.

-- Eu achei que tínhamos discutido isso. – Severus puxou o corpo tremulo até si mesmo, não querendo deixá-lo ir. – Você é meu até ir para Hogwarts.

Ö

"_É inútil"_ Sirius pensou consigo mesmo. "_Eu devia saber. Ele nunca me amou. Um pedaço de pergaminho não mudaria isso. Eu spu tã estúpido por pensar que poderia funcionar"_. Ele puxou a manga da roupa para secar seus olhos.

Sirius aparatou de volta a sua casa. "_Não. Casa do Remus. Não posso ficar aqui"._ Ele caminhou até a lareira e chamou Harry.

-- Sirius. – Harry ficou surpreso, mas feliz em vê-lo novamente.

-- Harry, você acha que eu posso ficar na sua casa essa noite? – Sirius tentou sorrir.

-- Você está bem? _"Ótimo, agora fiz Harry se preocupar"._– Você conversou com Severus?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-- Eu só preciso de um lugar para hoje a noite.

-- Você brigou com Remus? – Harry sorriu divertido.

"_Não. Eu só não posso mais olhá-lo e me sentir o mesmo"._ Sirius conteve suas lágrimas o quanto pode.

-- Claro, você pode vir. – Harry franziu a testa. – Use a chave de portal em dez minutos.

"_Dez minutos. Eu só tenho dez minutos para abandonar meu passado_" Ele foi até sue quarto e guardou suas roupas. Atirou-as no malão. Ele não suportava andar pelo lugar então ele apenas convocou as coisas. Deixou qualquer coisa que Remus deu e Severus comprou por piedade.

Sirius deixou a chave de seu cofre em Gringotes. Ele tinha tentado não gastar muito dinheiro e como Severus dava a ele dinheiro mensalmente, ele tinha um cofre maior agora. Não que Severus tivesse notado. Ele apenas precisava pedir ao duende que cuidasse dele.

Sirius voltou à sala de estar e esperou ansiosamente. Ele estava quase tendo um acesso nervoso enquanto contava os minutos. Quando dez minutos se passaram, ele sentiu alguém presente atrás de si. Ele se virou e encontrou um par de olhos.

Ele lutou para controlar seu corpo trêmulo.

-- Partirei em um minuto. – ele disse sem emoção.

-- Não, Sirius, por favor, fique. – Remus deu passos amplos até ele apenas para ver Sirius recuar cada passo que ele deu. – Precisamos conversar.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

-- Vocês dois roubaram nossa última chance. – Sirius murmurou antes de usar a chave de portal, deixando o homem desnorteado para trás.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

**DESCULPA**! Primeiro, desculpas. Eu sei que dessa vez eu me superei. Mas que posso fazer? Gente, eu sei que disse três semanas, mas nesse meio tempo eu arrumei um emprego, tive provas finais e alguns problemas pessoais. Estava tudo tão difícil de eu gerenciar, e eu tinha tanta coisa em minha mente ao mesmo tempo em que eu simplesmente não tinha ânimo para traduzir. Eu sei que ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, mas eu espero que vocês entendam que é difícil conciliar vida profissional, acadêmica e pessoal e ainda tocar projetos e projetos que eu tinha. Tive de abandonar muita coisa, e believe me, I'm not happy at all.

Eu sei que muitos de vocês devem estar querendo me matar (né, Uzumaki-kun? sorriso obs: Eu gostei da review. Por causa dela eu arranjei tempo pra traduzir na marra XD), mas não foi por maldade, ou para deiuxar curioso, ou porque eu sou preguiçosa e não tava afim. Eu REALMENTE estava sem tempo... Enfim, ela está devidamente traduzida. Nem mandei pra betagem ainda pra poupar tempo e matar logo a curiosidade de vocês. Assim esse cap será repostado assim que a Camy-san der uma olhada nele.

Agora... Gente... Bem que eu disse que a coisa ia esquentar, E esquentou, não? Pobre Sirius... bota no colo Apunhalado pelo melhor amigo e pelo amante. Tsc.. Life's unfair. E o Severus!? How cruel! Eu quero MATÁ-LO puxa a faca

Thx pelas reviews **Hanna Snape**, **DW03**, **Sanae-chan**, **HnT** (Baka usagi.), **Monique**, **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, **Inu **(pronto, pronto atualizei! Non precisa dizer que eu sou má chora), **Kirina Malfoy** (Priminha aperta OOC é piada, é ABSOLUTAMENTE OOC... O Sirius eu nem comento XD Mas mesmo assim é interessante e eu amo!), **Uzumaki-kun** (Uzumaki, eu só traduzo, eu não escrevo a fic. A fic é da pokari, original em inglês. As cenas Dray x Har é por conta dela. Por mim os dois já tinham CENSURADO a muito tempo... XD).

Se eu esqueci de alguém gomenasai e thx mesmo!

**Ah, e quem quiser se avisado por e-mail das atualizações (**ou seja quem não tem profile no é só deixar o e-mail que eu aviso, ok?

Último aviso: se vocês acham que esse foi o clímax da história, não perdem por esperar -evil smile-

Não acreditam? Esperem e verão...

* * *

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo**

-- Olá, Harry. – David Malfoy era muito diferente de Draco. Ele parecia mais com sua mãe, uma bruxa americana, do que com seu pai, que era irmão de Lucius.

-- O que você quer? – Harry não acreditava no homem; ele abriu a porta o suficiente para uma conversa.

**Dica**: Essas frases tem maior (e bota maior nisso) significado para capítulos futuros do que para o próximo... O que isso siginifica? É com vocês. Teorias são bem vindas.


	9. Capítulo 5

Miss You

**Autora:** Pokari

**Tradutora: **Alis R. Clow

**Beta: **Camy Arwen-Mione (SEM BETAGEM, pq eu não sei donde anda a Camy...)

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, nem da Pokari. É da loira psicótica que tá podre de rica... +dia 21/07, GENTEEEEEE UAAAAAU+

**Pares**: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Remus/ Severus

**Time:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Avisos:** Um pouco angst, meio AU, mpreg (gravidez masculina).

ÖöÖ

**Capítulo Cinco**

Sirius encarou sem expressão a sala de estar onde a Chave de Portal sempre o trazia. Ele deu um passo para trás quando viu que Draco estava lá.

-- Sirius. - Harry se adiantou para abraçar seu padrinho.

-- Eu espero que eu não esteja incomodando. - Sirius parou sua falha tentativa de sorrir. - Eu não sei onde mais ir.

-- Claro que não. - Draco sorriu positivamente, - Eu te disse que nós somos uma família, e você é sempre bem vindo aqui.

-- Obrigado. - Sirius deixou Harry movê-lo até o sofá. Ele mal podia segurar as lágrimas e quando Harry o segurou bem apertado e disse a ele que ele sempre estaria ali para ele e que ele o amaria não importava o que, Sirius deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente.

Harry e Draco esperaram pacientemente até o choro de Sirius acalmar.

-- Me desculpem. - Sirius corou. - Eu não pretendia vir aqui e causar problemas para você, Harry.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-- Eu achava que você era feliz, Siri.

-- Eu sou. - Sirius olhou rapidamente para o rosto passivo de Draco, se perguntando se ele sabia de sua gravidez.

-- Eu não contei a Draco. - Harry disse bem baixo quando percebeu o descomforto de Sirius.

-- Vou sair. - Draco se levantou. - Você deve se sentir mais confortável sozinho com Harry.

-- Não. - Sirius sorriu. - Nós somos uma família, certo?

Draco estudou a face entristecida de Sirius e sentou-se de volta. Ele achava que Sirius, como padrinho de Harry, seria a última razão que poderia levar Harry para longe de si. Mas ele percebeu que Sirius só queria que Harry fosse feliz, coisa na qual ele estava trabalhando.

-- Estou grávido. - A voz de Sirius estremeceu um pouco. - Eu descobri a pouco, mas eles disseram que são quatro semanas agora.

-- Eu achei que você estivesse feliz com isso. - Harry segurou a mão de Sirius, apoiando ele.

-- Eu estou. - Sirius assentiu lentamente. - Eu sou tão estúpido. Eu achei que pudesse fazê-lo me amar.

-- Severus? - Draco perguntou, quieto.

Sirius assentiu.

-- Ele sabe?

Sirius balançou sua cabeça violentamente.

-- Ele nunca saberá.

-- Por que, Siri? - Harry realmente desejava que Sirius achasse sua felicidade.

-- Ele me odeia, Harry, sempre odiou. Eu pensei eu poderia fazê-lo me amar mesmo um pouco. Eu estava tão cego. Todo esse tempo, eu deveria ter sabido. Não era a mim que ele queria. - Sirius pôs a outra mão dele no seu estômago ainda plano. - Ele nunca quereria este bebê. Ele me odeia, e odiará este bebê, também. Eu não quero que isso aconteça. É minha culpa, não do meu bebê.

Por um momento, o silêncio engolfou a sala.

-- O que você fará, Sirius, você planeja carregar o bebê até o fim ou abortá-lo? - Draco perguntou.

Sirius estava chocado. (N/T: Não é pra menos, delicaaado, nosso Dray...)

-- Eu... Eu não sei, eu realmente não sei. Eu tenho que tomar a decisão nesse instante? Porque eu realmente não sei o que fazer.

-- Você devia ao menos deixá-lo saber, Sirius, ele tem o direito como o pai. - Harry gentilmente disse a ele.

-- Não, Harry, não. Ele é um bastardo de coração frio. E eu não estou seguro que eu quero ter este bebê. Sempre será uma lembrança de uma parte muito amarga de minha vida.

-- Não. - Harry segurou a face de Sirius firmemente e olhou nos olhos dele quando falou. - Não, Sirius. Gravidez é como... Como um ingresso só de ida. É uma vida. Você não deveria pensar em aborto. Eu não quero que você se lamente por isto. Por favor, Sirius, pense cuidadosamente

O coração de Draco se aqueceu diante das palavra de Harry. Ele era agradecido pelos princípios de Harry e seu coração amável ou ele não teria família. Ele se moveu para sentar do outro lado de Sirius.

-- Olhe, Sirius, você não tem que tomar uma decisão agora mesmo. Você tem bastante tempo para pensar no que você quer fazer. Só esteja certo de que Harry e eu estaremos aqui para apoiá-lo.

-- Mesmo?

-- Sim. Quando o bebê nascer e se você não o quiser, Harry e eu adoraríamos tê-lo. Criaremos seu bebê como nosso. Você terá a chance de ver seu bebê crescer e amá-lo porque ele ou ela é parte de você.

Antes que Sirius encontrasse palavras para respondê-lo, a porta se abriu, revelando Larry e sua babá,

Larry correu até seus pais, seu sorriso se ampliando quando ele percebeu Sirius.

-- Tio Sirius. - Larry riu.

-- olá, Larry. - Sirius retornou o sorriso. Ele abriu os braços e permitiu ao garoto subir em seu colo.

-- É hora de dormir, Larry. - Harry gentilmente ralhou com seu filho.

-- Mas, Mamãe – Larry arregalou seus olhos – Tio Sirius está aqui.

-- E ele continuará aqui quando você acordar amanhã. - Draco sorry.

-- Tio Sirius vai ficar com a gente? - Larry olhou para frente e para trás entre os adultos.

-- Sim. - Harry sorriu.

-- Yayyyy! - Larry riu; ele apertou o abraço no pescoço de Sirius. - Tio Sirius vai dormir comigo.

Sirius sonhadoramente retornou o abraço de Larry. Era quente a amoroso. Draco estava certo. O bebê era também parte dele. Mas... ele poderia carregar o bebê? Sirius enterrou o rosto no pequeno corpo de Larry. Cheirava bem, a talco de bebê e xampu.

Draco sinalizou para a babá de Larry, Srta. Pinxter para levá-los.

Harry balançou a cabeça um pouco.

-- Tio Sirius vai dormir no quarto oposto ao seu. Sua cama é muito pequena e você vai acabar dormindo em cima do seu tio.

-- Não vou e minha cama é muuuuito grande. - Larry disse a Sirius solenemente.

-- Nós vamos ficar bem, Harry. - Sirius sorriu.

-- Além de que, Papai dorme com a Mamãe, então o Tio Sirius dorme comigo. - Larry deu um sorriu safado.

-- Por que não. - Draco assentiu, concordando com a lógica de seu filho. - Mas já passou da sua hora de dormir, então levaremos você para a cama agora.

-- Eu gostaria de dormir cedo também. - Sirius sorriu para Larry, que retornou o sorriso com o mesmo afeto.

-- Você quer que eu o carregue? - Harry perguntou a seu padrinho.

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas quando ele se levantou, ele olhou confuso a seus pertences.

Draco levou a mala de Sirius, não questionando sua leveza, e sabiamente não comentando a expressão envergonhada no rosto de Sirius.

Harry os guiou até o quarto de Larry, que era um pouco familiar a Sirius após todas suas visitas.

-- Você vai ficar com a gente para sempre, Trio Sirius? - Larry sorriu de forma brilhante; ele era ligado a seu tio desde que se viram pela primeira vez.

-- Apenas por dois ou três dias. - Sirius tentou sorrir de volta mais naturalmente.

-- Nã há necessidade de se apressar, Sirius. - Draco falou gentilmente – Eu acredito que Harry e Larry vão ficar satisfeitos em poder passar um tempo com você.

-- Obrigado. - Sirius murmurou.

Draco saiu após deixar a mala, dizendo que ele e Harry poderiam ter algum tempo livre juntos.

Mas Larry tomou toda a atenção de ambos. Sirius, em seus pijamas diante da insistência de Larry, sentado na cama perto do pequeno garoto, novamento insistência de Larry, escurando a Harry contar uma história.

Harry beijou o filho quando terminou a história.

-- Bons sonhos, amor.

-- Boa noite, Mamãe. - Larry bocejou.

-- Boa noite. - Harry sorriu e sey voltou para seu padrinho. - Durma bem, Sirius.

Sirius assentiu, e hesitantemente adicionou. - Obrigado, Harry, a você e ao Draco.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e silenciosamente saiu do quarto.

Ööö

Quando Harry caminhou de volta ao seu quarto, ele notou que seu marido já estava na cama, apesar de não estar certo se Draco estava nu ou tinha suas boxers vestidas por debaixo do cobertor. (N/T: Enquete: Qual é a preferência geral? -olhar maligno-)

Draco preferia dormir nu, mas como Harry não ficava confortável com isso, ele vestia suas boxers, a menos que ele quisesse fazer sexo, e quando Larry queria dormir com eles, Draco vestia seu pijama.

-- Obrigado, pelo o que você disse a Sirius. - Harry olhou nos olhos do marido quando ele perguntou. - Você está realmente querendo cuidar do bebê dele?

-- Sim. - Draco respondeu, sem sorrir de modo presunçoso ou com escárnio, apenas uma resposta sincera. - Eu amo Larry e eu adoraria ter mais uma criança. Eu posso não ser um bom marido, mas eu tento o meu melhor para ser um bom pai.

Harry ficou surpreso, ele não sabia que Draco queria mais uma criança, mas ele tinha que admitir que Draco era um bom pai. (N/T: Dray é um fofo, não é? 3)

Lentamente, Harry caminhou até uma pequena mesa e se sentou, começando seu ritual de antes de ir para a cama. Ele limpou o rosto usando os caros cosméticos, coisa que ele fez um tanto automaticamente, sabendo que Draco amava assisti-lo usando aquele monte de produtos. Depois ele penteou seu cabelo, totalmente consciente dos olhos de Draco seguindo seus movimentos. (N/T: Quem tem a sensação que Harry é um travesti – nada contra travestis, mas... - nessas horas, levante a mão!)

Quando Draco caminhou até ele, para seu desapontamento, ele viu que Draco estava vestindo suas boxers. Ele permitiu Draco a pentear seu cabelo.

-- Você acha que ficará tudo bem se Sirius dormir com Larry?

-- Por que não? - Draco sorriu. - Draco vai fazê-lo querer ter seu próprio bebê.

Harry olhou para o reflexo de Draco com algo parecido com afeição e admiração nos olhos, mas a atenção de Draco estava em apenas pentear o cabelo de Harry e ele perdeu o olhar que ele estava sonhando que um dia poderia ver no rosto de Harry.

-- Você é um bom pai, Draco. - Harry sussurrou o ouvido de Draco enquanto ele o carregava pra cama.

-- Obrigado. - Draco beijou a bochecha de Harry, ajudando-o a se despir até suas roupas de baixo antes de virar para seu lado da cama e puxar o cobertor.

(N/T: Aaaaaahh ::decepção::)

öÖö

Sirius observou a porta por um longo tempo depois que Harry saiu e quando ele estudou o rosto pacífico de Larry, a gentil emoção o assaltou novamente com força total, quase o sufocando.

Sirius suspirou. Ele sabia que se pedisse, Harry passaria alegremente a noite com ele e Draco não se importaria em dormir sozinho, mas ele quis ficar sozinho. Ele tinha que encarar seu afilhado e responder a algumas perguntas depois; ele sabia que ele não poderia evitar isso. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, saber tudo sobre ele, seu melhor amigo e seu amante, ele precisava ficar sozinho. Pensar. Sentir. Mas ele tinha medo, medo da solidão. Larry era o perfeito para fazer companhia.

Por horas Sirius observou o pequeno adormecido com resoluta fascinação. Ele não conseguia dormir. Toda vez que fechava seus olhos, ele via Remus e Severus se abraçando, beijando e fazendo amor. Pensar era uma boa opção agora, e sentir apenas o machucava mais. Talvez ele estivesse errado, talvez não tivesse sido Remus aquele que tirara sua felicidade, talvez tivesse sido ele quem tirara a felicidade de Remus e Severus.

Estudando o rosto pacífico de Larry a noite toda, ele chegou a sua conclusão. Ele teria seu bebê. Ele poderia não ser um bom pai e Severus poderia odiá-lo ainda mais, mas aquilo não tinha mais nada a ver com Severus e seu patético amor não correspondido. Era sobre sua chace de ser feliz. Este bebê poderia ser a fonte de felicidade assim como Larry tinha sido para Harry e Draco.

Sirius não sabia quanto tempo ele ficou deitado no seu lado da cama, pensando e planejando, não, sonhando seria mais apropriado, sobre seu futuro com seu próprio bebê. Ele teria de arrumar um emprego, e então poderia dar uma vida melhor a seu bebê. Ele sentiu um novo dia vindo, e ele pensou que podia sentir o cheiro de café e do dejejum matutino que estava sendo preparado.

Lentamente, Sirius se levantou. Ele olhou em volta e achou sua mala onde Draco havia posto na noite anterior. Sirius olhou para si mesmo tristemente. O que ele vestira ontem fora sua melhor veste, em grande parte porque ele tinha embalado apenas seu próprios pertences e deixado para trás o que tinha sido dado ou comprado usando o dinheiro de Severus. Ele apenas não tivera tempo ou cabeça para mudar a que vestia no dia anterior, a roupa usada para o desastroso encontro.

"_Vamos lá, Sirius Black, seja homem"_. Sirius forçou-se a caminhar até sua mala e pegar algo para vestir para começar o dia. Não havia lógica em escolher suas vestes, qualquer coisa que ele vestisse ainda pareceria pobre se comparada com as dos Malfoys.

Depois de se lavar, Sirius caminhou de volta a cama, pretendendo esperar Larry acordar. Ele imaginou ter ouvido uma leve batida na porta e caminhou até ela.

-- Ah, bom dia, Sr. Black. Eu espero não tê-lo acordado. - A Srta. Pinxter, Melanie, deu seu sorriso perfeito. Como sempre, ela estava combinando perfeitamente suas vestimentas.

Ele achou que trabalhar para os Malfoys tinha seus prestígios. Sirius retornou o sorriso polido.

-- Mestre Malfoy pergunta se o senhor gostaria de se juntar a ele e Mestre Harry para o café da manhã.

--Ehm, mas Larry ainda está dormindo. Eu vou esperá-lo acordar.

-- Ah, o jovem Mestre Larry não acordará antes das dez, especialmente depois de ter dormido depois da hora.

-- Você está certa – Sirius sorriu. - Me juntarei a eles.

Melanie deu seu sorriso educado novamente e acenou para Sirius segui-la.

-- Sirius. - Harry sorriu. - Bom Dia.

-- Bom dia, Harry, Draco. - Sirius sentou-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Harry.

-- Você gostaria de algo especial no café? Podemos pedir a Sra. Lynch para fazer para você.

-- Não, o leite será suficiente, obrigado.

-- Você está tendo enjôo? - Harry inclinou sua cabeça um pouco. - Algo que você não goste e algo que você deseja?

-- Nope. Eu me sinto maravilhoso. - Sirius sorriu. - Nada dessas chatices.

-- Bem, eu acho que é diferente para cada um. - Draco assentiu. - Harry aqui mal podia tomar café sem vomitar quando estava grávido de Larry.

-- Desculpe.- Harry abaixou os olhos. - Deve ter acabado com seu apetite.

-- Não, eu deveria ser o culpado. - Draco sorriu de novo, tentando melhorar o humor. - Eu sou o pai, certo.

Harry sorriu timidamente. Ele ainda se lembrava da conversa sobre outra criança. Vendo Draco de bom humor, ele pensava que ter outra criança não seria assim tão horrível.

-- Eu tomei minha decisão. - Sirius apertou seus dedos no topo de sua barriga. - Eu posso nunca ser um bom pai, Harry, mas eu quero esse bebê. Draco está certo, este bebê é meu também.

-- Bom para você, Siri. - Harry sorriu. "_Draco está certo, o que ele disse está certo"_

_-- _Você dará um pai maravilhoso. - Draco assentiu de modo aprovador. - Bem, voou deixá-los agora, eu tenho que ir ao trabalho.

Harry concordou. Ele levantou o rosto quando Draco caminhou até seu lado e o beijou.

-- Me avise se você precisar de algo.

-- Avisarei.

Sirius e Harry assistiram Draco deixar a sala. Por um momento Sirius teve medo de que Harry começasse a questioná-lo, mas a atenção de Harry estava de volta a sua torrada meio comida.

-- Você deveria comer mais, Harry. - Sirius sorriu. - Você é muito magro.

-- Fale por você mesmo. - Harry rebateu indignado. - Você é quem vai ter bebê aqui e só tomou um copo de leite. Eu estava sempre faminto quando eu estava esperando Larry, apesar de eu vomitar metade do que eu comia. - Harry sorriu de modo encabulado, e isso ficou estranho em seu rosto. Estava casado com Draco há cinco anos e ele nunca tivera essa expressão estúpida no rosto.

-- Eu realmente não estou com fome. - Sirius encolheu os ombros. -- Jamie sempre teve grande apetite. Ele sempre aprecia faminto para mim. Eu acho que Larry puxou isso dele.

Harry sorriu.

-- Eu terminei. Você quer se sentar no terraço? O sol matutino é bom para a pele ou assim me disseram.

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas.

-- Eu acho que Narcissa fez lavagem cerebral em você. Ele está sempre obsessiva com sua aparência.

Harry apenas sorriu.

-- É bom na verdade gastar algum tempo cuidando de si mesmo. E quando você está com ótima aparência, você se sente mais feliz e menos depressivo. (N/T: Verdade... Harry-Traveco tem algumas pérolas de sabedoria)

-- Você está deprimido, Harry? - Sirius estudou o rosto do afilhado de perto. Harry tendia a esconder seus sentimentos e deixar os outros acreditarem que ele estava bem. - Você não é feliz? Você tem Larry e Draco te ama.

Harry retornou o olhar a seu padrinho. Ele queria dizer que ele estava bem, mas se ele não dissesse a verdade, Sirius poderia ficar sempre preocupado. Ele fez um pequeno feitiço silenciador em volta deles.

-- Eu acho que não foi a hora certa, Sirius. - Harry tentou sorrir. - Com Voldemort finalmente derrotado e você não sendo mais um criminoso, eu estava pensando vive com você. Eu estava para começar a minha vida. E Draco me pediu em casamento e... Foi muito de repente. Eu recusei seu pedido, mas você sabe o que aconteceu com os Weasleys e Hermione. Eu tinha medo que algo acontecesse a você. Então...

-- Então você se sacrificou, não foi? - Sirius sorriu amargamente.

-- Mas eu não era infeliz. - Harry começou. - Eu estava pronto para deixá-lo, você sabe. Eu já tinha tido o suficiente disso, minha vida era uma droga, eu admito.

-- Mas Larry?

Harry assentiu.

-- A vida era uma droga. Quando eu finalmente reuni coragem para deixá-lo e desaparecer onde ninguém mais me encontraria, eu descobri que estava grávido. - Harry franziu o cenho. 0 Mais como Draco me disse, eu estava grávido e se eu pensasse em deixá-lo, ele me prender aqui até Larry nascer e eu poderia nunca mais ver ou saber algo sobre meu bebê. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Eu achei que se nós criássemos esse bebê talvez houvesse algo mais entre nós. Então eu decidi ficar e curtir o que a minha vida tinha a oferecer. Draco mudou, Siri, ele... Ele me prova que se preocupa comigo. É por isso que ele deixou você vir e me ver e agora deixa você ficar. - Harry sorriu.

-- Então, você é feliz? - Sirius inclinou a cabeça.

-- Eu não sei. - Harry franziu de novo a testa. - Eu sei que minha vida não é tão ruim, mas eu continuo não conseguindo abrir meu coração para ele. Eu acho que eu realmente não acredito nele. Bem no fundo eu tinha medo de que ele pudesse usar isso em sua vantagem. - Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. - Eu acho que eu não sou tão corajoso quanto todo mundo pensa. Eu tenho medo de amá-lo. É estúpido, não é? Ele é meu marido apesar de tudo.

-- Não é estúpido, Harry. - Sirius sorriu tristemente. - Eu acho que você está certo. Nós não devíamos amar tão facilmente.; Especialmente um Sonserino. - Sirius decidiu contar a Harry tudo. - Eu sei que não era o único Harry, eu sabia que ele tinha amantes. Eu não acho que eu sou bom o suficiente para ele. Eu apenas... Por que tinha que ser o Remus? - Sirius sorriu, triste.

Harry não sabia a resposta para essa questão, e se sentiu mal pelo homem mais velho.

-- Mas eu acho que sei a resposta. Sirius suspirou. Remis é tudo que eu não sou. Ele é forte e ele pode fazer quase qualquer coisa e fazer bem. Ele é bom cozinheiro. Eu cozinhando é um desastre e Severus adora me dizer isso a cada chance dada.

-- Oh, Sirius.

-- Eu estou com ele desde o 5º ano, você sabe.

-- O que?

Sirius corou.

-- Após quase matá-lo, ele... - Sirius dificultosamente terminou a sentença. - Tomou minha virgindade.

-- Ele te estuprou? - Harry estava chocado. Agora ele sabia que era sortudo, Draco nunca o tinha violentado, nem o machucado fisicamente.

-- De primeira, mas então nos tornamos amantes até nos graduarmos. - Sirius suspirou. - Seu pai me avisou para ter cuidado, que poderia haver retaliações por parte de Severus, mas eu acho que eu pedi por isso.

-- Ninguém merece ser estuprado, várias vezes. Por que meu pai não fez nada?

-- Por que ele estava ocupado atrás de sua mãr? - Sirius sorriu. - Ele queria azarar Severus quando ele descobriu, mas eu o impedi. Eu escolhi estar com Severus. Eu era um garoto solitário, Harry, seu pai era o único que me amava. Ele era o único que eu considerava com família. Meus próprios pais só se importavam com seus negócios, e meu irmão e eu não éramos chegados. E quando seu pai se apaixonou por sua mãe, eu realmente me senti sozinho. Com Severus eu me sentia amado. Ele não era tão mal.

-- E Remus?

-- Ele é um amigo. - Sirius corou. - Eu sei que isso soa estranho, mas Severus foi meu primeiro então eu decidi colar nele. Nós ficamos juntos até nos formarmos. Ele então foi estudar Poções e eu gastei meu tempo curtindo minha vida fora do colégio e gastei a fortuna da minha família e perturbei Thiago. - Sirius suspirou. - Não é uma história da qual me orgulhe.

Harry sorriu.

-- Esse é exatamente meu plano. Curtir a vida sem a escola e gastar minha herança. Na verdade, isso é o que eu estou fazendo e eu gasto o dinheiro de Draco no lugar do meu.

Sirius riu.

-- A vida não é tão ruim, Harry. Eu nunca encontrei Severus depois da escola e então veio toda a tragédia com os seus pais e minha prisão.

Harry assentiu; seus olhos tinham um ar distante.

-- Eu voltei para ele depois de receber sua última carta, me contando do seu casamento. Eu procurei por você por meses, Harry, então quando eu descubro seu casamento com Malfoy, eu pedi a ele que me levasse para vê-lo. Por mais de quatro anos ele me tem com sua puta.

Harry encolheu-se com repugnância.

-- Não se chame disso, Sirius. - Harry gentilmente disse a ele. - Você merece mais que isso.

Sirius sorriu.

-- Essa é a verdade, Harry. Mas ele não era tão ruim, ele até abriu um cofre em Gringotes para mim. Mais dinheiro do que sempre precisei. Ele apenas nunca me deu seu amor, ou atenção. - Sirius gargalhou amargamente. - Oh, ele me dava total atenção na cama, sexo nunca era insatisfatório com ele. Você consegue acreditar que ele passou a ser legal comigo quatro meses atrás. Justo quando ele começou seu... relacionamento com Remus. É engraçado como ele era leal a mim quando ainda estávamos no colégio. Ainda que eu aposte que ele não gostasse de mim tanto quanto era leal. Isso dói, Harry, mesmo sabendo que eu não era p único, dói saber que Remus era seu único verdadeiro amor. - Sirius soluçou.

Harry estava atordoado. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Depois de anos apenas dando seu amor e carinho a Larry, ele esqueceu como cuidar de outra pessoa. Ele desajeitadamente tomou a mão de Sirius nas suas.

-- Ao menos ele me trouxe para te ver. - Sirius deu um sorriso úmido.

-- Ele não poderia trazê-lo para me ver sem a permissão de Draco. - Harry apontou.

-- Eu sei, mas ele poderia se recusar e eu não saberia quando podria finalmente ver você.

-- Yeah, mas agora você está aqui, Sirius, você não está mais sozinho.

-- Obrigado.

Esse foi o fim da conversa. Eles curtiram o sol da manhã em paz quando subitamente pequenos passos correndo em sua direção. Harry desfez o feitiço e se preparou para Larry correndo até ele.

-- Mamãe.

-- Onde estão seus modos, querido? - Harry colocou o pequeno garoto em seu colo.

Larry sorriu timidamente. Ele beijou sua Mamãe.

-- Bom dia, Mamãe.

-- Bom dia, Larry.

Larry desceu e caminhou até Sirius e beijou sua bochecha.

-- Bom dia, Tio Sirius.

-- Bom dia, Larry.

-- Você tomou seu café da manhã?

-- Não, Mamãe. Eu pedi a Srta Pinxter para trazer meu café aqui. - Larry caminhou até sua Mamãe e levantou as mãos, pedindo a sua Mamãe para colocá-lo eu seu colo.

-- Você ainda tem suas aulas da manhã. - Harry consertou o cabelo de Larry. Ele assentiu quando Melanie posou a bandeja. - Você nos traria algum chá e se juntaria a nós aqui?

A jovem garota assentiu e se apressou para fazer o que tinha sido pedido.

-- Larry tem apenas três, não é? - Sirius olhava o menininho com curiosidade. - Ele deveria ter aulas?

Harry também assistia seu filho terminar os sanduíches.

-- Sim, ele fez aniversário em abril.

Larry sorriu.

-- Você vai vir para o meu aniversário, Tio Sirius?

-- Ainda faltam meses, Larry. - Sirius não pode segurar a risada.

-- Papai diz que a gente tem que planejar assim tudo pode ir tantuilamen. - Larry dey um enorme sorriso,

-- Tantumen? - Sirius estava confuso.

-- Tranqüilamente. - Harry sorriu. - Essa é a frase de Draco e tem sido a favorita de Larry, especialmente quando ele quer as coisas antes do tempo.

-- Mas Papai está certo, Mamãe.

-- Claro. - Harry alcançou o copo de leite e o deu a seu filho. Ele sorriu quando Melanie voltou com o chá e biscoitos recém assados.

-- Sra. Lynch disse que ela acabou de fazer esses biscoitos, talvez gostaria de ter um pouco, Senhor.

-- Perfeito. - Harry sorriu. - Acomode-se e junte-se a nós. - ele se virou para Sirius. - Você devia experimentá-los, Siri. A Sra. Lynch é a melhor cozinheira, ela trabalha para nós desde que Draco comprou esta casa e nós nos mudamos para cá. Ela fez minha gravidez ser tolerável. - Harry sorriu. - O pequeno Larry adorava comer em momentos estranhos.

Larry virou para sua Mamãe.

-- Eu não, Mamãe.

-- Oh, sim, você sim. - Harry riu. - Quando ainda estava em minha barriga.

Larry riu.

-- Posso pegar um biscoito, Mamãe?

Harry assentiu e o ajudou a pegar um. Então se virou para sua outra companhia.

-- A Srta. Pinxter aqui é há três anos minha assistente. Ela foi para Beaubaxton e foi a oradora do ano. Draco pediu a ela para ensinar Larry apenas um dia depois de Larry completar dois anos.

Sirius sorriu.

-- Ele tem uma agenda apertada para Larry, huh?

Harry deu de ombros.

-- Srta. Pinxter ensina Larry a ler, escrever e francês também, e também é a babá de Larry.

-- Mestre Larry é um menino doce. - Melanie sorriu, um pouco corada nas bochechas.

-- Ela também me faz companhia no chá da manhã até Larry acordar. - Harry aninhou-se nos cabelos de Larry.

-- Mamãe, aqui. - Larry sorriu enquanto alimentava sua Mamãe com alguns biscoitos.

-- Acabe seu leite, querido. - Harry puxou um lenço e limpou o rosto do filho. - Bem, aproveite seu chá, eu vou levar Larry até a sala de recreação. - Harry carregou seu filho e deixou os dois.

Sirius notou como Harry era indiferente em relação a seus funcionários. Se Melanie o tivesse feito companhia todas as manhãs por mais de um ano, ele a trataria mais calorosamente.

-- Mestre Harry ficou mais feliz depois de encontrar com você. - Melanie sorriu diante da expressão confusa no rosto de Sirius. - Você e Mestre Larry fazem o Mestre Harry feliz, senhor. Não entenda errado, senhor, Mestre Harry... Ele se doa apenas para Mestre Larry. Ele reserva até mesmo de Mestre Draco.

-- Você pode me chamar de Sirius. - Sirius ofereceu.

Melanie lentamente bebericou seu chá.

-- Mestre Draco e Mestre Harry são bons, mas há uma norma não escrita nessa casa. Nenhuma insolência é permitida.

-- Mas essa formalidade e essas maneiras tão polidas são demais. - Sirius se lembrou de sua própria infância.

Melanie deu uma risada.

-- Mas isso deixa o Mestre Harry confortável.

-- Obrigado, er... Senhorita Melanie. - Sirius sorriu. - Você se preocupa com Harry.

Melanie assentiu. Ela pousou sua xícara.

-- o senhor precisa de algo mais? Ou talvez deseje se junatre a mim? Mestre Larry também adora sua presença.

-- Obrigado, eu gostaria sim. - Sirius lentamente se levantou. Ele não gostou da sensação de tonteira quando se levantou. Ele esperou Melanie voltar da cozinha e a seguiu até a sala de recreação de Larry.

Sirius sentiu um sorriso brotar ao ver a fofa e amorosa cena de Harry segurando Larry em colo, lendo uma história para seu filho.

-- Ah, hora de sua aula. - Harry fechou o livro.

-- Mas, Mamãe, não terminou ainda. - Larry se recusou a se levantar.

Harry sorriu.

-- Continuo depois da sua aula.

-- Mas, Mamãe...

Harry beijou a têmpora de seu filho.

-- Seja um bom menino, Larry.

Larry fez bico, mas concordou com a cabeça e se levantou, dando a Harry um abraço e um beijo. (**N/T:** _OWW criaturinha mais fofa!_)

-- Vejo você depois da sua aula.

-- Sim, Mamãe. - Larry respondeu desanimadamente.

-- Até mais, Larry. - Sirius acenou com a mão simpaticamente.

-- Até mais, Tio Sirius.

Sirius seguiu Harry para fora da sala, e acenou para a toda-silenciosa professora. Eles se encaminharam para o quarto de Harry. Ele só havia estado nesse quarto uma vez quando Harry mostrou a casa.

-- Então, o que você ai fazer agora, Harry? - Sirius perguntou enquanto olhava o ambiente espaçoso a sua volta.

-- O que eu faço normalmente. - Harry sorriu. - Tratamento corporal. Mas desta vez para você.

(**N/T:**_o.O Nesse momento eu pensei naqueles pacotes de beleza que incluem mão, pé, cabelo, massagem e depilação +tem arrepios+_)

-- você faz isso todo dia? - Sirius se sentou na única cadeira disponível a frente da penteadeira.

-- Sim. - Harry respondeu de modo curto. Diante do olhar questionador de Sirius ele explicou. - Eu tenho mais tempo do que sei o que fazer com ele.

-- Por que você não sai? - Sirius estudou as várias embalagens sobre a mesa. Ele olhou de esguelha para seu afilhado. - Ele não o mantém preso aqui, mantém?

-- Draco? - Harry pegou uma embalagem, leu a descrição e a colocou de volta. - Yeah, você poderia dizer isso. Eu acho que ele tinha medo que eu o deixe a primeira oportunidade, mas depois que tivemos Larry, ele tem mais fé em mim.

-- Então, por que você não sai?

Harry sorriu.

-- Eu não gosto dos meus guara-costas, principalmente o primo de Draco. - Ele ele deu uma embalagem a Sirius. - Coloque um pouco em seu rosto e massageie gentilmente. Isso ir´a esfoliar a pele morta.

-- Oh. - Sirius distraidamente pego a embalagem e pôs um pouco em seu rosto. - Assim?

-- Sim. - Harry estudava outra embalagem. - Faça em movimentos circulares.

Depois de Harry ter ficado satisfeito, ele levou Sirius ao banheiro e disse a ele para lavar o rosto com água morna.

Sirius pegou uma toalha de rosto e lentamente secou a face. Estava muito sensível para secar esfregando.

-- Acabou?

-- Não. - Harry sorriu. - Vamos fazer algo para manter sua pele hidratada.

Pela próxima meia hora Sirius deixou Harry se divertir. Ele fez como lhe foi mandado, se perguntando quando todo aquele tratamento facial terminaria. (**N/T:** _+medo eterno dessa cena+_)

Harry o levou até a sala de vestir, mostrando seu armário e perguntando a ele se ele queria experimentar algo, quando alguém bateu a porta.

-- Quem é? - Sirius perguntou para um igualmente confuso Harry.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-- Vamos ver. - Harry abriu a porta e se assustou ao ver o primo de Draco. Era certo que Draco não estava em casa, mas ele não era estúpido a ponto de vir a esse quarto, certo? - Dave.

-- Olhá, Harry. - David Malfoy era muito diferente de Draco. Ele parecia mais com sua mãe, uma bruxa americana do que com seu pai, que era irmão de Lucius.

-- O que você quer? - Harry não confiava no homem; ele abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para conversar.

-- Alguém está procurando por Draco e me pediu para vê-lo. Ele está na sala de estudo de Draco, na lareira.

Harry estreitou os olhos.

-- Você não devia ir a sala de Draco.

Dave deu de ombros.

-- Não estava trancada.

Harry abriu a porta e acenou para que Sirius o seguisse. Ele se virou para Dave, com uma expressão neutra e disse a ele:

-- Na próxima vez, peça a Sra. Nelson para me avisar. Não é permitida sua entrada nessa ala.

-- Quem é ele, Harry? - Sirius perguntou depois de ter certeza que o homem não o tinha seguido.

-- O primo de Draco. Dave Malfoy.

-- Não é para menos que você não gosta dele. Ele me deu arrepios.

-- Eu acho que ele tem algum interesse em mim, mas ele tem medo de Draco para me dar alguma cantada.

-- Draco sabe?

-- Acho que sim. - Harry manteve sua expressão neutra.

-- Tenha cuidado, Harry, eu não gosto da maneira que ele te olha.

Harry sorriu.

-- Estou seguro enquanto estiver em casa. Não se preocupe. - Harry abriu a porta da sala de estudos de Draco. Ele se encaminhou até a lareira.

-- Severus? - Harry sentiu que Sirius tinha parado no meio do caminho.

-- Por que você demorou tanto, Harry, eu quero... - Os olhos de Severus de moveram ara a porta. - Pare, Black, eu quero falar com você.

Sirius estava pálido. Ele não se moveu da porta, ele se sentia como se estivesse hipnotizado sob aquele olhar escuro e irritado.

-- Lupin foi para Hogwarts. - Severus ignorou a presença de Harry. Ele tinha certeza que seu ex-amante tinha contado tudo para ele.

-- Ótimo. - Sirius encontrou sua voz. - Porque eu não quer ver ele ou você nunca mais. - Depois que as palavras deixaram sua boca, ele encontrou forças para sair.

-- Espere, eu não terminei. - Severus estava além da raiva agora. Ninguém nunca lhe dera as costas.

-- Ele se foi. - Harry disse a seu ex-professor, que também era bom amigo da família.

-- Eu sei. - Severus vociferou irritado. - Quanto tempo ele vai ficar aqui?

-- O quanto ele quiser. - Harry calmamente disse a ele. - Você não está lecionando, Severus?

-- Não vou voltar a Hogwarts mais. - Severus rosnou.

-- Você quer que Sirius volte para você? - Harry perguntou polidamente, como se estivesse perguntando pela saúde do homem mais velho.

-- Bem, isso é com ele, não acha? - Severus perguntou sarcasticamente.

-- Então por que você está procurando por ele?

Severus não gostava de Harry Malfoy. Ele era muito frio e indiferente, tão diferente do Grifinório que ele conheceu.

-- Isso é porque o lobisomem me perturbou. Eu só o animei.

-- Eu farei com que ele saiba. - Harry se levantou, sinalizando que a conversa tinha acabado.

-- Lucius sabe que ele está aqui? - Severus estreitou os olhos.

-- Talvez sim. Talvez não.

-- É melhor ele manter as mãos longe dele se ele sabe o que é bom para ele. - Severus cortou a conexão enfurecido. (**N/T:**_vocês entenderam o que EU entendi? o.o_)

Harry se sentou no sofá. Ele silenciosamente pensou no que Severus disse.

-- Ele se foi, Sirius, você pode entrar.

-- Como você sabe que eu estava aqui?

-- Sorte, eu acho. - Harry sorriu. - Você o ouviu?

-- Sim.

Você vai voltar para ele?

-- Não é tão simples, Harry. - Sirius suspirou. -- Eu... Eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu quero ir embora amanhã.

-- Para onde? - Harry franziu o cenho. - Fique aqui Sirius, fique até você saber aonde você quer ir ou você só me deixará preocupado.

-- Eu não sei ainda, eu só sei que eu quero ir embora. Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais.

öÖö

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Draco ficou surpreso em achar Harry na sua sala de estudos. Ele meio que esperava que ele passasse sem tempo com seu filho e Sirius, e o ignorando.

-- Harry?

Harry levantou os olhos.

-- Algo errado? - Ele rapidamente foi até seu esposo. - Onde estão Larry e Sirius?

-- Sirius está na cozinha. Ele disse que quer fazer uma torta de maçã para Larry e Larry ficou tão excitado que ele não deixou Sirius. - Harry sorriu.

-- Então por que você parece preocupado? Não está se sentindo bem?

-- Sirius disse que quer ir embora e...

-- E?

-- Draco você se importa se nós tivermos uma pequena festa? Eu sei que nosso aniversário foi a seis semanas atrás, mas Sirius não estava aqui no nosso casamento.

Draco silenciou Harry, internamente de chutando por não ter pensado nisso antes.

-- Harry você é dono desta casa, você pode fazer o que quiser.

Harry corou.

-- Eu quero que ele fique por pelo emnos uma semana.

-- Faça o que quiser Harry, eu quero que você seja feliz.

Harry estudo o rosto de seu marido. Ele ficou tocado com sua sinceridade. Lentamente Harry se levantou e abriu as perna de Draco.

-- Harry, o que você está fazendo? - Draco parou as mãos que tentavam despi-lo.

-- Você disse que queria outra criança. - Harry sussurrou; seus batimentos cardíacos estavam soando alto em seus ouvidos.

Draco beijou Harry na boca com ímpeto até os dois ficarem sem fôlego.

-- Olha, Harry, eu sou seu marido. Eu te amo muito, mesmo que você não acredite nisso. Eu quero te fazer feliz. Não nos degrade assim.

-- Eu achei que você quisesse outra criança. - O rosto de Harry estava quente. - Você não em quer mais?

-- Você não está me escutando. - Draco tentou segurar sua raiva. - Eu te amo. Se você está fazendo isso como um pagamento pelo que quer que você pense que isso é, então esqueça.

Harry parecia machucado.

-- Eu não estou pagando por nada. Eu não sou uma puta.

Draco sorriu.

-- Você não é. Mas é como eu me sinto e isso me machuca. Você não tem que me beijar ou fazer sexo comigo até estar pronto, Harry. Eu te amo, e eu vou esperar não importa quanto tempo você leve para sentir algo por mim.

Harry assentiu. Ele escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Draco, abraçando-o com força. Ele ficou surpreso quando Draco disse a ele que o amava, era difícil de acreditar. Ele se chocou consigo mesmo quando percebeu que ele queria acreditar em cada palavra do que Draco tinha dito. "_Eu sinto algo por você, Draco. Eu só tenho medo de deixá-lo saber_"

Harry não encontrou forças para se mover quando a porta se abriu e Larry entrou com Sirius o seguindo. Ele só sabia que era muito grato a Draco por tê-lo parado ou ele poderia estar em um estado mais embaraçoso.

-- Hehe – Larry sorriu; ele tinha as mãos no quadril. - Eu sabia que Papai sentia falta da Mamãe um montão.

Draco revirou os olhos; ele sorriu com afeição quando percebeu a face de Harry corando.

-- Vamos, vamos jantar.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACAAAABEI+senta e chora de emoção+ Demorou taaaaaanto para eu conseguir traduzir esse capítulo, que minha nossa, eu achei que nunca terminaria. Eu devo ter reiniciado a tradução bem umas duas vezes (essa é a terceira), ms finalmente terminei+rebola+ Espero que tenham gostado! Eu gostei, no geral.

Draco é um fofo, não acham? Tudo bem, que, convenhamos, ele deve estar subindo pelas paredes, tendo o Harry bem do lado, mas resoluto em não tocá-lo. E Harry, bem, chutem ele. Desperdiçando um marido desses... Tsc, tsc.

Bem, bem, sem mais blábláblá! **Comentem!**

**THX ESPECIAIS e Respondendo os Comments (porque assim é mais rápido):**

**Dark Wolf 03 - **a fic possui atualmente 15 capítulos, contado coms os POVs. E segura o coração que a coisa agora só complica!  
**Uzumaki-Kun** – Uaaau, acho que você deve ser minha leitora mais jovem+feliz pra caramba+ Bem, eu tb quero matar o Severus de vez em quando, mas se ele morrer, como fica o Sirius?  
**Tety Potter-Malfoy – **Auihsais olha, alguém em entende! XD Mas é difícil, não é? XD  
**Isabelle Malfoy –** Não, a Pokari não desistiu, tanto que postou capítulo novo ontem. Eu optei por uma tradução menos literal onde aumentasse o entendimento das ações, mas sem perder o sentido em hipótese alguma. Espero ter feito a escolha certa.  
**Karla Malfoy** – Maninhaaaa+hug+ Quanto tempo! Eu sumi, você sumiu... +snif+ Sim, é super OOC, mas não deixa de ser fofa! E divertida! Kisses no kokoro!  
**Inu – **Pronto, pronto, atualizei! Eu sei, o Babel Fish e o Google são péssimos. Mas, bem, tá aí o capítulo!  
**Polarres –** Nossa, todo mundo contra o Sevie, tadinho+advogada do diabo+ Ele só é um homem confuso, trust me. Bem, eu queria que o Siri morasse com o Harry, mas não acha que isso o afastaria do Dray? Hmm... Sobre a teoria: keep readin'. Ya may find out the answer+malvada+  
**Sanae-chan** – Ela é angst... E fica pior. +sombria+  
**Mirian Suzana** – Quero comment! Promessa é dííívida+chora+ XD E eu tb quero saber como o Sevie vai se comportar. Acho que ele vai desmaiar, rs, e depois xingar. Muito. XDDD  
**HnT **– Avisei sim, tu que não me ouve. +faz bico+

**Kisses pra todos!**

**Alis** – De volta depois de uma loooonga ausência. Culpa de Bond, que andei relendo e do novo capítulo de Miss You que a Pokari postou depois de um ano. Isso anima qualquer defunto! E que agora precisa voar pro trabalho!!!!!!


	10. Capítulo 6

Miss You

**Autora:** Pokari

**Tradutora: **Alis R. Clow

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, nem da Pokari. É da llira que leva um avada se matar o Dray ou o Sev no livro 7.

**Pares**: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Remus/ Severus

**Time:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Avisos:** Um pouco angst, meio AU, mpreg (gravidez masculina)

**Nota: **Não-betado (ou melhor, betado às pressas por mim mesma)

**Capítulo Seis**

Sirius esperou ansioso enquanto Draco, Harry e Larry provavam a mousse de laranja.

-- Como está?

-- Está ótima. - Draco sorriu, um sorriso reservado apenas a sua família. - Você deveria ensinar a Sra. Lynch como fazê-la.

-- Eu adorei, Tio Sirius. - Larry sorriu brilhantemente. - Você vai fazer pra mim amanhã de novo, por favor?

Harry assentiu.

-- Sim, Sirius. Você vai fazer um pouco para mim também, por favor?

Sirius não conseguia acreditar neles.

-- Vocês só dizem isso para me deixar feliz, não é?

-- O que faz você pensar isso? - Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

-- Mas... - Sirius mordeu a língua pra se impedir de mencionar o nome de Severus. - Quer dizer, eu estou partindo amanhã.

Larry largou a colher imediatamente.

-- Mas por que, Tio Sirius? Você não gosta de mim e da Mamãe e do Papai?

-- Claro que gosto. - Sirius sorriu tristemente.

-- E você disse que ia me ensinar a transformar. - Larry fez bico. - Você prometeu, Tio Sirius.

Harry sorriu; seu filho estava arrebatado por seu Animago.

-- Eu vou ensiná-lo quando você for grande o suficiente para aprender.

-- Eu sou grande agora, né, Mamãe?

Harry sorriu novamente.

-- Você será grande quando você for tão alto quanto seu Papai.

Larry piscou seus olhos várias vezes e fez bico.

-- Mas Papai é alto _demais._

Draco gargalhou.

-- Só espere mais uns poucos anos, filho.

Larry ainda estava emburrado.

-- Isso quer dizer que você vai embora, Tio Sirius?

-- Eu voltarei. - Sirius tentou sorrir. - Se você ainda se lembrar de mim.

-- Eu nunca vou esquecer você, Tio Sirius. - Larry disse com uma seriedade que raramente se mostrava em seu jovem rosto. - Você é o melhor tio que eu tenho. (**N/T:** _Comparado com Severus, realmente..._)

-- Por que você não fica mais uma semana, Sirius? - Draco levantou a mão e parou o protesto de Sirius. - Harry ainda sente sua falta. Além disso, nós teremos uma pequena festa. Para a família apenas, e você é parte de nossa família.

-- Festa?

Harry assentiu.

-- Nosso quinto aniversário. Apenas os pais de Draco estarão aqui. Nós não teremos outros convidados durante sua estada aqui. Certo, Draco.

-- Sim, claro.

-- Bem, - Sirius sorriu, incerto. - Se vocês estiverem certos de que eu não atrapalharei.

-- Yay – Larry bateu palmas alegremente.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo e então Draco tomou seu café e pediu licença para ir a sala de estudos.

-- E você, senhor, - Harry carregou seu filho. - É hora de ir para cama.

-- História, Mamãe. - Larry bocejou enquanto abraçava o pescoço de sua mãe.

-- Sim, querido. - Harry sorriu para o rosto sonolento de seu filho. Aparentemente Larry estava muito sonolento para protestar quando Harry o preparou para dormir. Harry se virou para seu padrinho.

-- Não fuja, Sirius, faça planos.

Sirius sorriu.

-- E eu como seu padrinho é que deveria estar dizendo coisas sábias.

Harry deu um sorriso.

-- Eu decidi ajudá-lo a fazer planos.

-- Eu tenho alguma escolha?

-- Não. - Harry sorriu satisfeito. - Duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma. Eu tenho um monte de tempo livre de qualquer forma.

Ö

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha quando achou seu amigo no canto de um bar cheio, acabando o que parecia ser sua terceira garrafa de cerveja, o que era raro já que Severus preferia vinho tinto.

-- Então, meu amigo. - Lucius sentou-se no lugar a frente de seu amigo. - O que há nesse súbito convite?

Severus olhou seu amigo de perto.

-- Você o viu?

-- Quem?

-- Black.

-- Hoje? - Lucius sorriu. - Você sabe que eu sou um homem ocupado, Severus. A menos que você permita que ele fique um pouco mais, assim eu poderei vê-lo.

Sirius rosnou.

-- Ele está morando com eles agora.

Lucius estalou a língua.

-- Ah, ele finalmente vê que o mundo não gira em torno de você.

-- Yeah. - Sevrus sorriu cinicamente. - Agora você tem uma chande de ir atrás dele.

-- Você está bêbado. - Lucius disse curto e grosso. -- Sou um homem casado.

-- Sério, você mudou, Lucius.

-- Para a melhor, espero.

-- Você jura que não vai vê-lo?

-- Possessivo, meu amigo? Não sabia que você era esse tipo de homem.

Severus apenas levantou sua garrafa e terminou a cerveja.

-- Apenas tenha cuidado com a fúria de Narcissa.

Lucius sorriu sombriamente.

-- Eu não sou suicida, você sabe, eu ainda quero ver meu segundo neto.

Severus pediu mais duas cervejas, ignorando o olhar que seu amigo lhe lançou.

-- Quer um pouco? Não? Bem, sirva-se.

-- Não sabia que você era do tipo de homem que fica bêbado depois de perder um amor.

-- Amor? Eu? - Severus deu divertidamente um riso de escárnio. - Você deve estar brincando. Eu estou grato por ter finalmente dado cabo dele. - Ele ignorou o olhar deleitado e descrente. - Ele é muito grudento para o meu gosto.

-- Então isso é uma celebração. Parabéns, ele finalmente criou algum juízo e te deixou. - Lucius sorriu. Puxou um cigarro, acendeu e deu um longo trago. - Mas por que agora. Eu o pedi em casamento duas vezes, no sexto e no sétimo ano e ele simplesmente recusou.

-- Então você pediu Narcissa em casamento. Sem dúvidas sobre o por quê ela o odeia. - Severus riu baixo.

Pela próxima hora, Lucius encarou minutos de agonia ouvindo seu normalmente quieto amigo falar sobre alguns Grifinórios ingratos, Poções e finalmente deixar Hogwarts, Poções Grifinórios em particular, Poções, mas nada sobre poque Sirius o deixou.

-- Deixe-me levá-lo para casa, Severus. - Lucius levantou Severus num gesto não-tão-gentil, atirou alguns Galeões e foi para porta. - Você está muito velho para isso, Severus, você devia planejar uma família. Ter filhos e netos para herdar seu nome e riqueza. Não há nada de errado em estar apaixonado por Sirius, você sabe.

-- Você está ficando mole, Lucius. Você está bêbado ou algo assim? Eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém. Já passei da idade de me apaixonar.

-- É bem verdade, mas você envelhecerá sozinho, não é muito solitário?

-- Eu me acostumo a isso. Além do mais, ele me deixou, Lucius. - Severus riu amargamente. - Todos eles me deixaram.

-- Você quer que eu fale com ele?

Severus o encarou.

-- Eu não quero que você o veja. Não mesmo.

-- Isso é um pouco difícil, eu temo. - Lucius deu um sorrisinho. - Eu planejo visitar meu neto.

-- Bastardo. - Severus rosnou.

Lucius riu abertamente.

-- Você realmente precisa aprender a amar alguém

Ö

-- Você tem certeza que não quer um quarto só para você? - Harry franziu o cenho quando viu seu padrinho tentando achar uma posição confortável. - Essa cama é muito pequena para duas pessoas, Sirius. Mesmo que você e Larry não precisem de muito espaço para dormir, Larry tem a tendência de dormir em cima da pessoa próxima a ele, algo que ele herdou do pai, eu receio.

Sirius apenas sorriu, ele suspirou satisfeito e se virou para olhar o pequeno que dormia pacificamente a seu lado.

-- Gostei da maneira que eu me acomodei, Harry, e Larry tem razão. Você dorme com Draco, não é justo que Larry e eu durmamos sozinhos.

-- Sirius. - Harry deu a ele seu melhor olhar seja-bonzinho-ou-você-não-vai-ganhar-biscoitos-no-chá.

Sirius riu suavemente. O primeiro sorriso relaxado depois da interrupção de Severus hoje.

-- Estou bem, Harry. E confortável. Além do mais, Larry nunca dorme em cima de mim.

-- Tem certeza. - Harry perguntou em dúvida. - Porque Larry sempre acaba dormindo em mim.

-- Wow, com Draco dormindo em cima de você também, deve ser pesado. - Sirius deu um sorrisinho.

-- Nem me fale. - Harry suspirou. - Ele tende a me empurrar para o canto da cama e ainda assim dorme em cima de mim.

-- Você sabe, talvez você devesse mudar o lado em que dorme na cama. Isso já aconteceu comigo antes e funcionou. - E ele contou a Harry o curto episódio onde ele passou o verão na casa dos Potters, e como James tentou esconder sua queda por Lily.

Harry sorriu quando viu seu padrinho bocejar.

-- Talvez eu tente. Boa noite, Sirius, nós nos falamos de novo amanhã. - ele beijou novamente a testa de seu filho antes de sair.

-- Noite, Harry. - Sirius sorriu através de suas pálpebras pesadas. Ele pensou que não conseguiria dormir. O encontro com Severus foi muito repentino, apesar de esperado. Ele odiava deixar Harry, mas ele percebeu que seu afilhado estava certo. Se ele não tivesse um lugar para ir, ele apenas faria Harry se preocupar. Minutos depois, Sirius cai num despreocupado e pacífico sono.

Ö

Quando Harry entrou no quarto, Draco já estava na cama. Harry rapidamente mudou suas roupas e acabou de limpar o rosto num tempo muito mais curto do que ele faria normalmente e então ele andou lentamente até Draco.

Draco ficou um pouco surprese quando Harry caminhou até ele em vez de apenas se esconder no seu lado da cama, desligar a luz e fingir que Draco não estava ali, mas ele esperou pacientemente até que Harry falasse. Ele pôs de lado o livro que ele estava tentando ler e olhou para Harry.

-- Erm, Draco... - Harry sorriu, hesitante.

-- Sim?

Harry respirou fundo e falou lenta e claramente.

-- Você se importa se nós mudarmos de lado na cama?

Draco piscou uma, duas vezes, assentiu e rolou para o lado para dar a Harry algum espaço.

Harry rapidamente se enfiou embaixo das cobertas. O lençol e o cobertor ainda tinham o calor e o cheiro de Draco.

-- Sirius disse que isso podia funcionar.

-- O que poderia funcionar? - Draco franziu o cenho. - Você falou sobre nossa atividade na cama para seu padrinho?

-- Não sobre isso. - Harry corou.

Draco riu.

-- Eu só estou brincando, Harry.

Harry franziu a testa.

-- Boa noite, Draco. - ele se virou de costas e fingiu estar adormecido, como sempre. Só que dessa vez o sono veio rápido com o calor e o cheiro de Draco.

Draco observou o rosto de Harry. Harry tinha mudado nos últimos dias, e ele tinha que agradecer a Sirius. Draco não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. A estada de Sirius com eles provou ser boa para Harry. De alguma forma, ele estava mais aberto e mais receptivo sobre seu casamento. Logo Draco também caiu em um profundo e pacífico sono.

Algumas horas horas depois, Harry acordou. Ele logo percebeu o familiar peso do corpo de Draco. Mas aquela noite estava muito calor para contato corporal. (**N/T:** _Darling, NUNCA está quente demais para ficar perto de um Malfoy. Só fica quente, DEPOIS._)

"_Talvez eu só tenha que acordar e mudar o lado da cama"._ Harry murmurou para si mesmo. Mas quando ele tentou empurrar Draco para longe e se soltar dele, o abraço de Draco se apertou.

-- Não vá...

Harry não se moveu. Num primeiro momento, ele achou que Draco estava acordado, mas aparentemente ele apenas estava falando enquanto dormia.

-- Não me deixe, Harry, por favor...

Harry relaxou sob o corpo de Draco. Lentamente ele levantou a mão livre e abraçou Draco.

-- Shh – ele disse suavemente como quando ele estava acalmando Larry quando seu filho tinha pesadelos. - Eu não estou te deixando, Draco. Eu nunca te deixarei.

O aperto de Draco afrouxou um pouco, enquanto ele continuou murmurando.

-- Não me deixe, Harry.

Harry suspirou. "_Então talvez essa seja a razão do porque ele sempre dormir sobre mim. Apenas para ter certeza que eu não estou fugindo dele."_

Harry bocejou sonolentamente. Ele procurou na mesinha de cabeceira onde Draco costumava guardar sua varinha e fez um feitiço pára abaixar a temperatura do quartp. Agora Draco abraçando-o era, de fato, confortável. Harry sorriu enquanto ele retornava ao sono.

No dia seguinte, quando Draco abriu os olhos, ele estava encarando dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry.

-- Não está funcionando. - Harry disso suavemente.

-- Hmm?

-- Você continua dormindo em cima de mim, não importa o quão grande nossa cama seja. - Harry sorriu docemente. - Talvez nós devêssemos comprar outra cama e dormir em camas separadas.

-- Eu me oponho. - Draco disse desdenhosamente.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

-- Você parece querer me empurrar para fora da cama desde a primeira vez que a dividimos.

Draco franziu mais a testa.

-- Eu faço? Bem, desculpe se eu dei a você essa impressão. - Draco abraçou Harry e rolou, de modo que Harry estava repousando sobre ele. - Melhor agora?

-- Vou pensar a respeito. - Harry deu um sorriso afetado, que era uma perfeita imitação do de Draco.

Draco estava sem palavras, ele parecia tão fofo que Harry queria beijá-lo, como ele beijava Larry, mas ele apenas recostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco ao invés disso.

-- Você pode convidar seus amigos se você quiser. - Draco disse suavemente, seus dedos brincando com as longas mechas negras de Harry.

-- Não. - disse Harry apressadamente. - Não faça.

-- Por que? - Draco segurou os braços de Harry apertado quando ele tentou se levantar. - Você está envergonhado de nós?

-- Não. - Harry balançou a cabeça. - Claro que não.

-- então por quê, Harry? Eu achei que você ficaria feliz em ver seus amigos novamente. - Draco tentou esconder a ferida que subitamente emergiu dentro dele.

-- Eu mudei. - Harry sussurrou. - E se eles não gostarem de mim?

-- Eu gosto de você. - Draco sorriu quando Harry se deitou de volta. - Tanto. Larry e Sirius também gosta de você, o adoram até, e meus pais, também. Não é isso que importa mais.

-- Eu sei. - Harry suspirou. - Você tem certeza?

-- Eu não sugeriria se não tivesse.

-- Obrigado. - Harry beijou a bochecha de Draco.

De repente a porta se escancarou e Larry correu para dentro.

-- Mamãe...

Draco suspirou.

-- Da próxima vez eu vou trancar a porta.

Harry riu quando se virou para pegar seu enérgico filho.

-- Er, - Sirius parou na porta. - Bom dia, Harry, Draco.

-- Entre Sirius. - Draco jurou para si mesmo que de agora em diante ele sempre trancaria a porta quando Harry e ele estivessem a sós. - Não se preocupe, nós estamos devidamente vestidos.

Sirius corou um pouco quando entrou.

-- Desculpe por interromper algo. - Sirius olhou para Harry e se sentiu um pouco melhor ao ver que ele não era o único com um rosto corado. - Larry disse que sentia falta de sua mamãe. - Sirius sorriu culpadamente por ajudar Larry a abrir a porta.

-- Você sente? - Harry sorriu para seu filho.

-- Sim, Mamãe. - Larry deu um sorriso largo. - Muito.

Draco revirou os olhos. Ele esperava que a oferta de Harry para terem outra criança estivesse de pé, porque ser único filho estava com certeza tornando Larry uma criança mimada.

Harry beijou seu filho.

-- Você acordou cedo hoje, amor.

-- Sim, Mamãe. - Larry sorriu alegremente. - Sem aulas hoje.

-- Ah. - Harry sorriu. Ele esqueceu como seu filho sempre acordava cedo nos finais de semana, quando ele não tinha aula. - O que você quer fazer hoje?

-- Brincar, Mamãe. - Larry riu; ele abraçou o pescoço de sua Mãe.

Harry riu também.

Draco balançou a cabeça enquanto ia ao banheiro e ficar pronto para o dia. Quando ele voltou, ele viu apenas Harry, ainda sentado no meio da cama, parecendo atrativo como sempre, com seu cabelo bagunçado pelo sono e pela mão perversa de Draco.

-- Sirius levou Larry para ver se o café-da-manhã está pronto. - Harry explicou. Ele lentamente se levantou de sua cama e caminhou até o marido. Hesitantemente alcançou a gravata de Draco e a concertou por ele. Em uma das raras ocasiões que Draco se vestiria em roupas trouxas para fazer negócios com algum trouxa.

-- Vou a Londres hoje. - Draco sorriu enquanto os dedos tímidos refaziam sua gravata.

Harry assentiu.

-- Você quer que a mãe venha e o ajude com a festa;

Os dedos de Harry pararam de trabalhar por um momento.

-- Eu acho que posso lidar com isso com a ajuda de Sirius. - Harry disse quietamente, antes de adicionar. - Mas eu acho que a mãe gostaria de vir para o chá. Tem algum tempo desde que ela viu Larry.

Draco sorriu.

Draco sorriu. Ele se inclinou um pouco para beijar a bochecha de Harry.

-- Tenha um bom dia.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-- Estará de volta para o jantar?

-- Claro. - Draco sorriu. - Não há nada que eu queira mais do que ter algum tempo com minha família.

Harry abraçou Draco por um minuto ou dois.

-- Vou mandar nosso convite depois do almoço.

Draco se manteve silencioso, ele sabia sem perguntar de quem Harry estava falando.

-- Apenas não planeje fugir com eles, Harry. - Draco brincou.

Harry não se enganou pelo tom leve; ele podia sentir o corpo de Draco subitamente ficar tenso. Ele teve o repentino impulso de assegurar a ele, dizer a ele que lhe dando Larry, ele nunca poderia fugir de novo. Mas em vez, replicou com o mesmo tom leve.

-- Mas, Draco, eu estarei muito ocupado planejando nossa festa.

E Draco deu a ele o mais resplandecente sorriso do que nunca.

Ö

Narcissa apareceu logo antes do almoço, sem avisar, o que raramente ela fazia. Mas ele nunca esquecia de trazer um pouco de bolo para Larry.

-- Obrigado, Vovó. - Larry beijou a bochecha de sua avó, e então ele sorriu alegremente para sua mãe. - Mamãe, posso comer agora?

-- Você pode comer depois do almoço, amor. - Harry gesticulou para seu filho por o bolo na mesinha pero do sofá, o que seu filho fez sem um único protesto.

-- Você quer beber algo, Mãe? - Harry perguntou polidamente.

-- Não, estou bem. - Narcissa disse distraidamente, tendo toda sua atenção em Sirius.

-- Você ficará para o almoço, espero.

-- Sim, querido. Eu tenho muito o que conversar com Sirius.

Harry assentiu.

-- Bem, eu direi a eles que Você ficará para o almoço. - Harry se levantou. - Vamos, Larry. Vamos beber algo.

-- Posso tomar sorvete, Mamãe? - Os olhos de Larry se iluminaram.

Harry riu.

-- Bem, apenas um suco de laranja, querido. Nós podemos tomar sorevete amanhã.

-- Por que amanhã, Mamãe?

A resposta de Harry se perdeu quando a porta se fechou atrás dele e Larry.

-- Eu ouvi dizer que Você vai ficar na casa de meu filho, então eu pensei e fazer uma visita.

-- Quem disse a Você? - Sirius franziu o cenho. Ele e Narcissa não se davam, assim dizendo, muito bem.

-- Lucius. - Narcissa estava observando suas reações atentamente quando falou o nome de seu marido.

-- E como ele soube? - Sirius estreitou os olhos suspeitosamente.

Narcissa encolheu os ombros, mas respondeu, apesar de tudo.

-- Ele encontrou Severus.

-- O que? - Sirius quase gritou. - Para que?

-- O que Você quer dizer? - Narcissa franziu a testa um pouco. - Eles são amigos.

-- Oh. - Sirius ficou um pouco confuso antes de assentir. - Yeah, eu acho que sim.

-- Por que Você o deixou afinal?

-- Eu estava cansado dele brincando com meu coração. - Sirius deixou escapar.

-- Me desculpe? - Aquela resposta não era esperada.

-- Aquele bastardo esteve me traindo. - Sirius encolheu os ombros. - Mas isso não é novidade.

Narcissa concordou.

-- Bem, pior para ele.

Sirius bocejou, mas balançou a cabela em concordância.

Quando Harry e seu filho voltaram da Sala de Recreação de Larry, os dois adultos estavam sentado em silêncio, mas não havia hostilidade no silêncio.

-- O almoço estará pronto em dez minutos. - Harry anunciou.

-- Adorável. - Narcissa sorriu. - Então, Harry, o que Você tem feito ultimamente?

-- Estou planejando uma pequena festa, Mão. Eu espero que você e o pai possam vir.

-- Claro. - Narcissa sorriu, ela estava sinceramente feliz que Harry estivesse demonstrando interesse e tomando uma iniciativa de fazer algo em seu casamento. - Eu me assegurarei que Lucius limpe sua agenda.

Harry deu seu pequeno sorriso.

-- Será quarta-feira a noite.

Depois do almoço, Harry gastou algum tempo escrevendo um convite para Hermione Weasley, ele ouviu de Draco que ela tinha se casado com Rony. Ele enviou vários pergaminhos antes de se dar por satisfeito e usou a coruja de Draco, que esperava pacientemente, para mandar.

Nesse meio tempo, Narcissa e Sirius estavam brincando com Larry, que estava muito feliz porque ele não tinha que tirar uma soneca. Eles estavam ouvindo Larry cantar uma canção nova que aprendera recentemente, quando Srta. Pinxter anunciou que a presença do Sr. Malfoy.

Antes que Harry pudesse expressar sua surpresa em ter Draco em casa tão cedo, Lucius apareceu.

-- Olá, Pai. - Harry esperava seu sogro depois o último e estranho comentário de Severus.

-- Olá, Lucius. - Narcissa sorriu friamente.

Lucius se recuperou em pouco tempo.

-- Bem, Narcissa, eu achei que a encontraria aqui.

-- Você achou? - Narcissa sorriu docemente, ainda que um pouco sarcasticamente

-- Claro que sim. - Lucius suspirou resignado.

-- Vovô. - Larry sorriu. - Você veio me ouvir cantar também? (**N/T:** _Criaturinha fofa!_)

-- Bem, é para isso que eu vim. - Lucius sorriu, evitando os olhos de sua esposa.

Sirius sentou alarmado, como se a qualquer minute eles pudessem ter outro convidado. Ele ainda não tinha relaxado quando Draco finalmente chegou em casa; um pouco surpreso em ver seus pais. Quando eles finalmente se sentaram para jantarem juntos, ele tentou apagar o pequeno desapontamento que o homem que ele acreditava odiar não apareceu ou ao menos tentou entrar em contato mais.

Depois do jantar, Larry que se recusava a ser posto na cama, sentou-se entre seus pais, lentamente terminando seu leite.

-- Eu não posso dizer o quão surpreso estou de ver Você aqui, Lucius. - Narcissa sorriu docemente.

-- Eu digo o mesmo de Você, querida, uma vez que você nunca se deu muito bem com seu primo.

-- Eu vim para ver meu neto. - Narcissa sorriu para o pequeno menino. - Você gostou do bolo, Lawrence?

Larry sorriu sonolentamente.

-- Sim, Vovó.

Narcissa sorriu maliciosamente para o marido.

-- O que há de errado com vocês dois? - Draco observava os pais suspeitosamente.

-- Você está me espionando? - Sirius finalmente não conseguiu agüentar e falou pela primeira vez com Lucius em anos. - Vocês dois são esquisitos.

-- Eu não estou espionando Você. - Lucius olhou zangado. - E eu não sou esquisito. (**N/T:** º_Alis chorando de rir_º)

-- Fale por si mesmo. - Sirius olhava com suspeitas. - Eu sei que vocês dois me odeiam.

-- Eu não te odeio. - Narcissa disse. - Eu estou apenas zangada, e com ciúmes, eu acho.

Lucius olhou um pouco surpresa para sua mulher. Ele nunca imaginou que ela admitiria isso tão abertamente.

-- Você está com ciúmes?- Sirius olhou para ela ceticamente. - Você estava apaixonada por Se... Snape?

Narcissa balançou a cabeça.

-- Estúpido como sempre. Eu não sei por quê me incomodei com você. É Lucius, ele esteve apaixonado por você anos atrás.

-- Estive, Narcissa. - Lucius sorriu para sua esposa. - Eu era.

-- Sem chance. - Sirius berrou enquanro olhava seu um dia inimigo. - Você me causou problemas e detenções na escola.

Harry pigarreou.

-- Vocês poderiam falar baixo, por favor? Larry está dormindo.

-- Yeah. - Draco sorriu afetadamente. - Apesar de a conversa estar se tornando interessante aqui.

Eles olharam para Larry que tinha caído no sono no colo de Harry.

-- Foi no passado. - Lucius explicou para ninguém em particular. - Mas eu o pedi em casamento duas vezes, e ele recusou.

-- E então ele me pediu. - Narcissa adicionou amargamente.

-- Espere um minuto. - Sirius franziu o cenho. - Do que vocês estão falando? Você me pediu em casamento? Quando?

-- No sexto e sétimo ano. - Lucius adicionou num tom entediado. - Não que seja importante. É passado.

-- Claro que não é. - Sirius fez um ar aborrecido. Ele não se lembrava quando Lucius tinha sequer pedido a ele, mas ele teria recusado de qualquer forma, ele estava com Severus naquela época. "E_spere um minuto, sexto e sétimo ano..."_ Sirius ficou pasmo. - Como eu ia saber? Voce me perguntou se eu queria ser um Malfoy.

Até Narcissa se divertiu.

Harry sorriu ao seu marido.

-- Estou feliz que Você fez melhor, ou eu teria recusado Você como Sirius fez.

Draco apenas sorriu. Ele fez melhor, e Harry ainda sim o recusou. "_Mas não há sentido em lembrá-lo disso, certo?"_ Draco pensou consigo mesmo.

-- Vocês dois são idiotas. - Narcissa riu.

-- Eu? Sirius encarou de mau-humor sua prima. Ele não gostava de que rissem dele. - Meu pai teria me azarado antes de me matar se eu fizesse.

-- Eu disse que não era importante. - Lucius suspirou. Ao menos sua esposa não estava zangada com ele, e agora ele sabia que não tinha sido recusado porque faltava algo nele.

(**N/T:**_Sirius e Lucius são idiotas, Narcissa é ciumenta, e eu tô morrendo de rir aqui._)

Ö

Hermione entrou em casa sem esperar pelo marido. Antes de rapidamente se limpar, ela olhou para seu bebê de um ano e três meses. Era difícil para ela deixar seu filho e ir trabalhar, mas eles precisavam do dinheito e ela precisava trabalhar de qualquer modo.

-- Você sentiu minha falta, Toby? - ela disse amorosamente a ele. (**N/T**: _Toby pra mim é nome de cachorro e guaraná_)

Tobias Weasley, um pequeno bebê feliz, guinchou alegremente quando sua mãe fez cócegas nele.

-- Ah, vocês estão de volta. - Molly sorriu. - Como foi o trabalho?

-- Ocupado, como sempre. - Hermione sorriu. Depois de se casar, ela e Rony decidiram ficar na casa dos pais dele, n'A Toca. - Como estava Toby hoje?

-- Ele é u anjo. - Molly sorriu. - Oh, Você tem correio. - ela apontou para a bela coruja. - Mas ele não me deixou pegar. - Molly balançou a cabeça. - Bem, Bem, prepare-se ara o jantar, querida.

--Oh? - Hermione franziu a testa. Ela entregou seu filho para Rony, antes de ir até a coruja, que obedientemente deixou-a desamarrar a carta. Ela silenciosamente olhou para a caligrafia familiar, e sua mãos estavam tremendo quando ela desenrolou o pergaminho e leu.

Rony riu quando seu filho tentou pegar seu nariz, e seu filho ria alegremente quando ele o balançava para o alto. Quando ele notou como a expressão de sua mulher tinha mudado, Rony rapidamente foi até ela.

-- O que foi, Mione?

-- É Harry. - ela sussurrou. - Ele está nos convidando para seu aniversário.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Yeps, atualizei! E bem em tempo! Há! Como será que reagirá Rony e Mione? O que acontecerá? Hein? Hein? Agora só na próxima atualização, nessa mesma bat hora, nesse mesmo bat canal! XD

Rapidinho porque o trabalho me chama (e Harry Potter tb! É hoje! YAY!):

**THX ESPECIAIS PARA:**

**Karla Malfoy – **Mana! Não sou ingrata! i.i Por que Você nunca tá on no MSN ºchoraº Tô com saudades!

**DW03 **– Bem, sobre o Lucius, happy endin', right? Sobre o Dave... ºar sombrioº E eu não desisto nunca. Mas claro que Loveless vai atrapalhar um tiquinho... E eu te lovo (lovo – verbo conjugado em port de love XD), por apresentar a fic a Oluha! ºapertaº

**Uzumaki-kun –** Eu acho que você vai gostar da fic daqui pra frente... ºassovia fazendo mistério quando ao Daveº

**Tety Potter-Malfoy **– Xonadinho, xonadinho! Como vocês podem ver. O Pottah adora o loirette! E... Hey, quem não ama o Draquette!?

**Condessa Oluha – **Um abacaxi no rabo! ºchora de rirº Cara, ganhei o dia com esse comentário! Obrigada pela oferta de betagem, mas sabe que sozinha, a fic sai mais rápido (e mais errada, mas ok, depois eu conserto isso. XD) Mpreg é foférrimo!

**Ge Black** – Ah, alguém que lê minhas notas ºrebolaº Eu sempre achei que todos ignoravam i,i ºdrama queenº Não aperte as bochechas do Larry o Harry é possessivo. Só perde pro Dray, que é possessivo com os dois. Draco de boxers é a visão do paraíso, peloamordedeus! O Harry tem fibra, isso eu tenho que dizer.

Se eu esqueci de alguém, sorry! Estou MESMO com pressa!

ME DEIXEM REVIEEEEWS! Adoro!

E leiam **_Loveless_** tb, se possível (OLHA A PROPAGAAAAANDA! XD) Sério. Eu realmente estou me esforçando nela.

**Alis R. Clow** – _Sai correndo pro trabalho!_


	11. AVISO e é importante

Calma, isso não é uma atualização.

Na verdade, tô aqui pra avisar que **eu estou re-traduzindo todos os capítulos de Miss You**. Não tava gostando de algumas coisas e, como eu sabia que eu nunca continuaria se eu não revisasse tudo, arregacei (ui!) as mangas e fui pra batalha.

O capítulo 1 e 2 já estão prontos (e até betados, graças a Marcia-SamaraKiss... Acho que é esse o nick O_o)

Bom FAQ (aquelas perguntas que geralmente fazem):

**1 – Quanto tempo vai levar?**

Não sei. Estou tentando (re)traduzir o mais rápido possível, mas eu tenho uma vida fora do PC e ela é bem exigente.

**2 – Você vai traduzir os que faltam?**

Sim, vou.

**3 – Você sabe o final da história?**

**NÃO!** Gente, sou só a tradutora, não tenho contato com a Pokari, que é a autora, há bastante tempo e a história não é atualizada há décadas.

**4 – Quer dizer que ela foi abandonada?**

Eu não sei. Já havia perguntado isso a Pokari e ela não respondeu. O profile dela, porém, tem atividade, então pode ser que ela simplesmente não tenha visto minha mensagem. Esperança é a última que morre.

**5 – Você escreve um final, se a Pokari abandonar?**

Talvez e se, e somente se, me fosse dada permissão pela autora.

Quaisquer dúvidas adicionais, review-me que eu respondo. Se você for dar review deslogado, deixa seu e-mail, okay?

Alis~~


End file.
